Royalty
by RusEmp
Summary: Sam spent all her life living in the forest under care of her overprotective father. Meanwhile Pariah Dark was defeated, and she received a letter of invitation from someone named 'Phantom'. This is an AU story starting from Reign Storm.
1. Chapter I: The letter

A.N. I think about ideas, I write ideas. Simple. Don't worry, though, I'm going to update my other stories too.

In the deep part of the world, known as the Ghost Zone among humankind and Infinite Realms by its inhabitants, was one interesting place. Unlike the most, it wasn't just a rock, floating in the neverending space. No, it was covered in the thick, almost unpassable lines of trees, which was unusual, because it looked like there was every single kind of trees, standing together in a strange, yet beautiful harmony. However, not many ghosts dared to trespass, or, heaven forbid, pick even one flower from the ground. They know who is the owner of this place, and that he isn't the most pleasant person almost to everyone.

But, besides the owner, there was an inhabitant, despite what most people thought. She was currently sitting on a tree branch, reading one of the books she managed to get from one strange librarian owner. The girl had long raven hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing green leaves dress, with no shoes at all. She was about sixteen years old.

The girl couldn't help but notice an ominous feeling in the air, she had never seen this before, and even sky looked darker than usual. Plants around also seemed to react. If only she knew the reasons, maybe she would be able to help them, but her father has gone somewhere, and he could tell her why. When the girl turned over the page, she heard recognizable voice.

"Samantha!"

She turned to the source of the voice. It was a figure, his body was made entirely from vines, with an exception of few body parts, which were made from other types of vegetations. He had a beak instead of a mouth, with glowing red eyes.

"Hey Papa...what's wrong?" Samantha, actually Sam, only her father could call her like that, asked, seeing a worried expression on his face.

"Get down, quickly," Sam did as was told and climbed down from the big tree easily. She hadn't lived in the forest for nothing, "follow me"

"Papa, what happened?" She asked again, trying to understand the reasons of such hurry.

"A terrible thing, terrible thing, indeed," Undergrowth answered, "someone was actually mad enough to release him"

"Who?" She was afraid she knew the answer.

"Pariah Dark"

Sam covered her mouth with a gasp. Every ghost knew about dread king, including her. Her father told her the stories about Pariah when she was younger. Actually, unlike the most, Undergrowth was old enough to witness Dark's tyrannical rule. Millenias have passed since the Ancients have locked him up in Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. And if he has returned...then they were doomed.

-Two days later-

Sam was confused, and her father was as well. Because as suddenly as the darkness appeared, it vanished. She couldn't understand the reasons of such abrupt change. Little did she know, there was more to that. Then there was one unexpected thing. Someone actually dared to trespass.

A thin, blue skinned man in blue postman clothes and a bag on the side, gulped before entering the forest. What a vague directions he was given, that's just wonderful. 'Search for him in the forest,' he was told, perfect. Nevermind that almost no one got out of there unscathed. At least they weren't ended. Like that was very comforting, the postman envied his colleagues, one was sent to FarFrozen, another to Pandora's realm. At least he wasn't sent to Aragon, which ruler had a very...dragonic character, and he was certainly thankful that Vortex wasn't on the list.

The forest was quiet, which was to be expected, Undergrowth doesn't like animals much, it wasn't hatred, but he didn't have any sympathy for fleshwalkers. The postman was looking around, without noticing what was under his legs. He suddenly tripped over the tree branch and fell on the ground with a loud yelp. That certainly called an attention.

A loud rumbling started in front of the postman. A stalk grew out of the ground. The rumbling was becoming louder and louder as the stalk grew taller. The vines wrapped around, forming the chest and other body parts. The black thorns grew out of the body, and the stalk was wearing leafy green cloak. The red eyes and beak immediately turned into shuddering glare.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Undergrowth bellowed loudly. The postman was shaking, terrified.

"Papa!" They turned to Sam, who stomped to them, "Can you not scare our guest away?" She asked with crossed hands, before receiving a scowl from her father.

"Samantha, this ghost is trespassing, he is not 'our guest'! What if he planned to do something?"

"Maybe we should let him explain calmly?" Sam turned to the postman with a small smile. He calmed down a bit.

"I-I'm here t-t-to give a letter," he said in a high voice, looking at the person, who was taller than the trees around. He nervously took out the letter and gave to Sam, Undergrowth looked down. It was a white package with a black stamp. It was the flaming letter 'D' with letter 'P' inside of it.

"What is this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Since when Pariah sends letters?" Undergrowth voiced his thoughts. Pariah Dark, 'PD'

"P-Pariah? Oh, no, no. Lord Phantom sent me here," two plant ghosts raised their eyebrows.

"And who is that?" The elder one asked.

"Great person, he is. He was the one to rely the other ghosts to fight against Pariah's army, and the one to defeat him in the fight one on one," the postman said with awe in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Undergrowth exclaimed loudly. That was impossible, how could...

"We all were shocked, sir. But here he is, he won"

"But, Papa," Sam turned to him, "then Phantom will be..."

"The new King," Undergrowth nodded, still hardly believing what he heard.

"I...I need to deliver the response to His Majesty, so...can you read the message now?"

Sam opened the convert and took the message out.

To Undergrowth

I, Sir Daniel James Phantom, Chief of FarFrozen, Lord of the Infinite Realms, High King of Ghosts, etc,

Am happy to invite you and your family(if there is any) to the celebration of my coronation, which had occurred the day earlier

Please send your response with the messenger or use any other way of contact

The celebration will take place in the Royal Palace three days from now

Eternal Luck to you.

Sam and Undergrowth weren't expecting that. Scratch that, that was the last thing they expected.

"So...what's your answer?" The postman asked nervously.

"Give us a minute," Sam said, walking on the distance.

"I'm not going anywhere," Undergrowth declared with crossed hands.

"But Papa..."

"No. What if this is a trap? Maybe all of this is just a faux to lure us out?"

"Papa, I spent my whole life in this forest. I don't want to stay here for the rest of it!"

"You are here because it's safe!"

"Safe? Maybe it is, but I don't want to be safe then"

"How can you say this words, child? If your mother was here..."

"But she isn't, Papa," Sam said bitterly, "I know she wanted me to stay out of danger, but I'm sure she wanted me to be happy, too," Undergrowth kept quiet, before making a sigh.

"Fine," Sam beamed at him, "But if something will happen, you will be staying here for a very long time"

-Later-

"Hm...it sure has changed since the last time I was here," Undergrowth commented, approaching the castle.

It was an impressive change, and in two days no less. Where once were lifeless, pun intended, barrens, was a pretty lively fair. And loud, too. It was hard to not get lost in such a huge crowd. They were getting occasional glances there and there, but that was to be expected, no one had seen Sam's father for a very long time, and of course nobody heard of her. Speaking of, she saw something interesting and was carried to the side.

Oh, no, she THOUGHT she saw something interesting. Sam supposed it was some kind of the toy, but no.

"Ohhh, I see you are intrigued by my mighty boxes of doom!" The overweight blue guy in loader clothes said in eerie voice. Well, he supposed it was an eerie voice. Sam looked at him weirdly and planned to go away, "Wait! You haven't even seen what they can do!" The man shouted worriedly, waving his hands. Sam stopped and waited with crossed hands.

"Go on"

"WATCH AND MARVEL, CHILD, BECAUSE I, THE BOX GHOST, AM GOING TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER! BEWARE!"

He picked the nearest small box and lifted it in the air. It floated a bit before blowing up right into his face. Sam snickered at the man's expression. She heard a laugh near her. Sam saw a boy about her age, with stark white hair and neon green eyes. He was wearing black jumpsuit, with white gloves, boots and belt.

"What's up, Boxy?" He asked with a wide smirk on his face. Box Ghost narrowed his eyes at him.

"LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN, HALFA, ONE DAY YOU WILL FALL DOWN BEFORE INCREDIBLE BOX GHOST!" he floated away. The boy chuckled, before turning to Sam.

"Nevermind him, he is always like that," the boy waved his hand before offering it to Sam, "I'm Danny," Sam smiled too and took the hand.

"My name is Sam"

"Well, Sam," Danny clapped his hands, "what brings you here on this wonderful day? Haven't seen you around before"

"Oh, eh...we...me and my father were invited," She said, a bit shy around the handsome boy. He whistled.

"Woow, big figures, aren't we?" Danny took out an apple and offered it to his companion. She refused politely. Danny shrugged and bit it, "Who is your father, anyway?"

"Undergrowth"

Danny coughed in surprise, earning a scowl from Sam. He noticed that.

"Sorry, sorry," he raised his hands, "I didn't mean to offend! I was just surprised, that's all!"

"And what's so surprising?" Sam crossed hers.

"Well...he just doesn't seem like the type to have a family," her look softened, when she realized he was right. Her father isn't very kind to anyone. Sam was an exception, of course. She is his daughter, after all.

"I guess it's my turn to ask questions," Danny smiled mysteriously before making a 'go on' gesture, "Box Ghost called you a 'Halfa', what does it mean?"

"You continue to surprise me, milady," he chuckled, shaking his head, "Ask anyone around and they would give you the answer. I'm half human," Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"How..."

"Has something to do with my death," She flinched, realizing she had asked ghosts' most personal question. Thankfully, he didn't seem to care, "Don't worry, it's only Half Death after all," Still, Sam decided not to push the topic.

"And why everyone should know?"

"'Cause there are only two of us in both worlds. The second one is a fruitloop who released Pariah," Danny made another bite.

"Really?"

"Yep, Unkie Vlad is a big jerk to say the least. And yes, he is my uncle, 'family friend', actually"

"And why..."

"Tut-tut, my turn," Danny laughed before looking at his watch, "but sadly it's time for me to go. See ya"

"Bye," She watched the strange boy go, though, she still felt like he wasn't telling her something.

-Later-

That was to be expected. When Sam found her father, well, more like he found her, he didn't wait long to start lecturing his daughter that she 'shouldn't be so reckless, because you don't know who can cause harm to you'. Sam pretended to listen, but she doubted his words, Boxy hardly could do anything at all. And Danny...well, he seemed nice. But it doesn't mean he wasn't powerful. This boy was a mystery, how could he be half human? That would mean he is half alive, but that is hardly imaginable. Then she got an idea, maybe anyone else can tell her more.

Once they were near the entrance, they were greeted by the young woman. She was wearing blue dress, had a long blond hair, green skin and red eyes. She looked very nervous. The woman bowed slightly.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. My job is to show you where celebration will take place"

The doors opened and the family followed her inside. They walked through the huge halls, which seemed to be battered. They even met some workers, who were repairing the plastering. Some carried the relics out of the halls.

"We apologize for current condition of the castle," the woman said, "We are still repairing the damage from battle, and His Majesty wants to make some changes on the inside"

"And what that will be?" Undergrowth asked, watching how another ugly suit of armor was carried away.

"Sir Phantom has...own preferences. He doesn't even intend to live in the castle"

"He doesn't?" The woman shook her head.

"No, Sir Phantom stays in Human World"

"WHAT?!" The eldest ghost exclaimed.

"Yes, sir Undergrowth, he has own way to blend in. And please, there is no need to raise the voice," she said calmly, "Oh, here we are"

The walls of the hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of flying candles under starry black ceiling. There were about a hundred small tables, each was covered in food.

"I shall return to my duties, I wish you a good time," the woman said, bowing again and walking away.

The guests were chattering around and Sam's father decided to talk with his old acquaintances. So she was left all to herself. She didn't know what to do. She drummed with her fingers on the table, then she just dropped her head on it. Sam wasn't hungry, so all the plates with food didn't wake her appetite.

"Bored, aren't ya?" Sam looked to the side and saw a blue haired teenage girl in leather clothes.

"What gave it away?" The girl smirked.

"Hm, dunno," she shrugged, sitting nearby, "lying with head on the table isn't the sign of interest"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ember McLain, 'pop star diva number one'," she laughed.

"I'm Sam"

"Girl, by now everyone knows that. The news spread out very fast here"

"Danny told?" Ember raised an eyebrow, "you know, white hair, green eyes..." she looked at her surprised and whistled.

"Wow, dipstick sure is fast," she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, suddenly worried.

"He is my ex," Ember leaned back, putting her legs on the table.

"And why did you break up?"

"Didn't get along. You don't think, he sure is cute and nice. But maybe too goody-two-shoes for my liking," Sam did not understand what was wrong. But before she could ask more questions, in the far end of the hall appeared a huge pillar of purple fire appeared and everyone looked to this direction.

A tall figure stepped out of the fire. It was a knight in black armor, with the same purple flame flowing behind him. The only thing you could see about his face were two glowing green dots for an eyes. Sam watched with mixed emotions at the Frght Knight. There was an awe, there was a bit of fear and there was mainly confusion. What was he doing here? He was Dark's most loyal servant, after all.

"All hail High King of Ghosts, King Phantom!" He shouted. Sam recalled something her father told about him being overdramatical.

Then the doors swang open and from there walked a person she had not expected to see.


	2. Chapter II: The Ball

In the doorway stood Danny. He was still wearing the clothes he had when he and Sam were on the fair. Now his attire had a few additions. Danny was wearing a pearly white cape, not as white as his hair, which were still a mess. There was the same 'DP' symbol on his chest. The most intriguing part was the flaming green crown on his head. The same crown Sam had seen in old books. The Crown of Fire. Danny smiled widely and opened his arms wide.

"Good evening, everyone!" He greeted, "I'm glad to see you all present here! All of you, even my enemies," Danny looked towards the certain table. There were robotic ghost, the guy with sunglasses in lab coat and some others. All of them were smirking.

"I sincerely hope," he was still looking at them, "that we can put our...let's call them disagreements, aside, at least for this evening. That was our joint victory and let's keep celebration the same way, agreed?" Some of them nodded, some had bored expressions on their faces, "well, at least I can brag that my enemies laugh into my face and then follow me in battle," people laughed along with himself.

"As for our high guests, welcome. I'm honored by your agreement to come, and I will be happy to know you personally"

"Well, who am I to interrupt your feast?" Phantom clapped his hands with a smirk, "Music, please"

On the scene appeared the musicians and started to play the compositions. The King meanwhile was having a conversation with some of the guests. Sam's mind still tried to understand what's going on around here. Danny was full of surprises, he didn't look like the one who took down almost a god. She started to wonder about his true age. Ghosts don't get old, so Phantom could easily be few times older than her, because to have so much power he needs to be old enough. Ember, who was still sitting nearby, looked at her.

"Why so surprised?" She asked, smirking.

"Why didn't he tell me anything?" Ember shrugged.

"Dipstick is pretty modest. Plus if you now ask him about it, he will probably say: 'You haven't asked'"

There was a loud sound of crash. One of the tables was turned upside down.

"Did someone got drunk already?" Danny asked loudly.

"No, this idiot tripped me!" The robotic ghost yelled, glaring at the one in sunglasses.

"I did no such thing, you fool!" He responded. Shaking his head, Phantom came to them and stood in between.

"Technus, Skulker, what did I just tell you fifteen minutes ago?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, no fighting," they rolled their eyes.

"Exactly, but that doesn't seem like you have listened"

"Laugh while you can, whelp," Skulker said, "once this party of yours is over, I will hunt you down"

"And I, Technus, Master of all..."

"Just don't break anything again," Danny interrupted, shaking his head. He waved his hand and put the table back on its leg. Phantom walked away, taking a glass of wine from a servant on his way. He returned to having conversation with the man in purple cloak and staff in his hand.

"Where did we stop?"

"I was asking you about what you are going to do with your family," Clockwork said. Danny stopped the glass halfway before his face.

"What about them?" He asked.

"You of course noticed that the whole Amity Park now fears you more than ever"

"I'm not blind," Phantom stated bluntly, shaking the glass slightly and creating small waves of red liquid. He sighed, "I don't know, Clockwork. Can you advise me something?"

"I'm afraid no," Time Master said, "For now I just recommend you to relax. Maybe spend some time with your new 'konata'"

"Who do you mean?" Danny asked. Clockwork just raised a questioning eyebrow, as if saying 'seriously?'. Phantom made an 'o' with his mouth, before looking around the hall. His eyes fell on Sam, who finally decided to eat something and put some salad on her plate, talking lively with Ember about something.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave then," Time Master said with a smirk on his face before walking away. Phantom tied his nonexistent tie and took his way to the table. Sam looked surprised, while Ember was just smirking widely, her theory confirmed. Danny was smiling cheerfully at his guests.

"How do you like the party, ladies?" He asked.

"Nah, good enough," Ember shrugged, making Danny gasp overdramatically.

"That is all I get? How could you." He said in mock hurt. Sam laughed under her nose slightly. Phantom looked at her.

"And what about you?" He set the untouched glass on the table.

"Oh, eh...I think it's very nice," Sam answered.

"Really? You didn't seem like you had fun a few minutes before," Ember stated with a smirk, "Just ask her out already, dipstick!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Danny smiled at the confused girl in front of him. He offered his hand.

"May I offer you a little dance?" Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"I...I never d-danced before," stupid stuttering, where did it come from?

"Worry not. No one here can," Phantom grinned widely before gently grabbing her hand and easily lifting her from the chair. Sam yelped in surprise, but didn't resist.

They stood on the open space and Sam was very nervous, her eyes looking anywhere but her companion. The fact that many curious ghosts were watching them didn't help the matters. Even musicians noticed their king's initiative and prepared to play needed music.

"Hey," Sam finally turned to Danny, who was still smiling at her reassuringly, "again, no need to worry. Let me show you, alright? Here, put your right hand on my shoulder...yes, like that...pick your dress slightly with another," he gently wrapped his right hand around her torso, putting the free one behind his back.

Music flowed in a harmonious wave, from violins and flutes poured a beautiful melody, as it was suitable for such a moment as nothing else could ever be. Phantom was leading the pair, and they two were circling around the room. To her own surprise, Sam was very good at dancing and she couldn't help but smile as they made another circle. Danny noticed her reaction and smiled softly at the beautiful girl near him. Maybe it was the light, maybe music was affecting him, but that's how he felt about her. But he didn't know, or wasn't expecting that Sam had the same thoughts.

She chuckled inwardly at how the events turned out. Sam spent all her life in the forest, that was the first time she left it. And here she was, waltzing in circles with handsome boy of all people. Sam looked at Phantom, who was smiling at her.

"Never danced before, huh?" He asked teasingly. She blushed slightly.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Danny chuckled.

"Thanks. It's my first real time, actually. Dora managed to convince me at least to learn"

"Really?" In response Phantom winked.

He abruptly stopped and Sam would have fallen down, if he wasn't holding her hand in strong and gentle grip.

"Really," Danny said with a smirk. Sam glared playfully at him and pulled herself back.

That action caused them to be on the same level. Phantom's neon green eyes bored into her forest green ones, and their faces were very close, so the pair could feel each other's breathing. They were just standing like that for some time, but then the doors opened loudly and Fright Knight barged in the room. Danny's face changed into one of annoyance.

"What. Is it. Fright," Phantom asked, not happy a bit. The named knight bowed deeply.

"My apologies, milord. We have an emergency"

"What kind?"

"You put a watch near the portal and ordered to keep you updated if someone will approach," Phantom sighed, rubbing his temples. Then he asked an unexpected question.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven past noon, sire"

"Already? Flames," he cursed, before turning to Sam. Danny smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry for such abrupt departure," he came closer, "I hope we will meet later again," Phantom whispered.

He winked, before turning around and following Fright Knight out of the hall.

"Is that so important?" Phantom asked with crossed hands.

"Sire, if I may, I believe that that's for the best"

"Explain," he said sternly.

"Haven't you noticed how Undergrowth was looking at you? His glare could burn a hole in the wall"

"Just great," Danny muttered, "Anyways...What exactly happened?"

"One of the Fentons...your mother, I believe, noticed your absence..."

"And they simply assumed the rest," the king finished, "They think I kidnapped myself, don't they?" Fright Knight nodded.

"Sire, don't you think that you should tell them?" Phantom seemed to be in thought, before turning away.

"No. Not yet"

"Is he often like that?" Sam asked Ember, once she sat back at the table.

"He is. For different reasons before, though"

"What reasons?"

"He doesn't have the best relations with some ghosts. For different reasons, Skulker wants his pelt..."

"Eww"

"Why everyone reacts like that?!" Skulker shouted, passing nearby and accidentally overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, anyways, the rest of the guys, sitting near him," she pointed to their table, "don't like dipstick 'cause he beated them all up in the past"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Danny cares too much for that town he lives in. Scare one little human and he will appear to beat the shit out of you, stuff you in this stupid thermos of his and launch you back in the Ghost Zone before you can even blink," Ember snapped her fingers, symbolizing the point. And even if Sam didn't know what that 'thermos' thingy was, she supposed it was an unpleasant thing.

"What was that portal they talked about?" Sam recalled Fright Knight's words.

"Ah, there are just a ghost hunters. Don't worry, though," Ember added, seeing Sam's face, "they are worthless in their jobs. Dipstick does everything long before they even notice. And better be caught by him rather than that idiots. The point is, they made a portal here, stable, and working 24/7, just welcomes to go through"

"Did you?"

"Many. Many times, girl. Just follow Danny's rules and you can do whatever you want there"

"What rules?"

"Don't harm or scare humans and don't call unneeded attention, that's basically everything," Ember's face became suspicious, "And why so sudden interest?" She asked with a smirk.

"No reason. No reason at all," her blush proved futile any attempts to hide her true intentions.

"Relax, girl. I can show you the way, but there is one problem, though. I doubt your Pa would allow that"

Sam's face fell, how could she forget about him. She threw a sideglance at her father. He barely let her come on the ball, so thinking that he will allow to go to the Human World was stupid. Still, maybe she should try.

A.N. Review, please.


	3. Chapter III: Human World

A.N. I know that Sam is pretty OOC, but that's just because of her different growing up process.

Once Sam returned home, she couldn't stop thinking about Human World. What was it like in reality? Did it really had a clear blue sky and huge cities? She was dying, pun not intended, from curiosity. And...Sam had to admit, she liked Danny. A lot. And she wanted to meet him again sooner. But Undergrowth wouldn't allow her to travel. Sam knew that if she will ask, suspicions are going to appear and then she could say goodbye to her only opportunity.

Undergrowth was a busy ghost, he met with her during morning and evening, with a few exceptions. Sam was ready to take her chances. One day after the ball, once her father was away, she sneaked out of the forest, avoiding the prying eyes of the few plants, who would immediately report to him, and that was the last thing she needed. Sam lived in this forest for sixteen years, so she had some passages underground.

It didn't take too long to find Ember's home. Sam knocked on the door. Some time later Ember opened the door. Her long hair were free and represented an unruly mass. Once she yawned loudly, Ember looked at her guest and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Em," Sam chuckled nervously, "You told me something about the portal..."

"Not a word anymore, get inside!" Ember dragged her friend into her house and into the living room.

The walls were painted in black and dark blue, a big TV was hanging on one of them. There was a comfy sofa, with guitar laying on it. Sam sat on the sofa and put her hands on her knees.

"Alright, girl, gimme a moment," Ember walked out. Sam entertained herself with studying the TV, the object she had never seen before. She wondered what this thing is for. Once the rocker ghost had returned, she watched the scene with an amused look. Ember coughed loudly to get attention. Sam turned around and blushed in embarrassment, stepping away from the object of her researching. Two teen girls sat back on the sofa.

"Okay, then. Listen closely," she started an explanation, "I'm gonna show you the way there, but from there you are all alone. Wait," Ember said, seeing Sam's worried expression, "don't worry. Remember what I said about Fentons being loosy hunters? Plus dipstick lives just above the exit"

"Just above?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yep, so no need to be bothered. Here, take this," Ember gave to her a golden ring with green gem, "take this on and humans wouldn't know you are a ghost"

"But don't you need..."

"No, I have another one. Let'go, Girl Scout," with that Ember grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her to the exit.

Ember leaded the way to the portal. There was a long zigzag road leading to it. The portal itself looked peculiar. Sam had seen the natural ones before, all she needed to do is to look up, but never so close.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sam asked worriedly, causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"Who doesn't risk doesn't drink champagne! I travel there almost daily. By the way, Danny looks differently in Human World, but you still would recognize him. Now, off you go!"

Sam took on the ring and some strange feeling swapped over her and dissappeared almost instantly. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the portal.

Once on the other side, Sam started to have second thoughts. She was inside the room, entirely covered in metal. All around it was hanging a huge number of some strange things Sam didn't want to touch. There were cisterns, dripping ectoplasm, and this detail made her want to hurl. What kind of place this is?! Then she heard the footsteps, which were coming from the staircase. Sam became invisible instantly out of reaction.

"Oh, wait before I rip..."

That was the last thing Sam heard, before flying to the floor above. It was much better than the previous one. The walls were yellow, there were table and chairs, meaning that room was for eating. Obscure machines were present as well, but that weren't they which earned her attention. Sitting on one of the chairs was a boy with pitch black hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white and red long sleeved T-shirt with jeans. The boy was munching some strange soup with milk and colorful rings. She had never seen frootloops. The boy's face was oddly familiar. Her eyes widened in surprise, this is...

"Danny! Come down here!" The male voice shouted, confirming Sam's theory. Danny sighed in annoyance, before getting up and walking towards the metal door. Sam didn't want to come down, so she just kept the door opened and listened.

"What is it, Dad, I'm going to be late for school," Danny said. Sam hid her gasp of surprise.

"Sweetie, it's Sunday," the female voice responded.

"It's Tuesday," Phantom corrected, his voice dripping with anger, but his parents were too busy to notice.

"Oh, nevermind then, have a nice day!" The male voice said. Sam heard the footsteps and stepped aside. Danny walked out, his expression unreadable. He took some calming breaths. Glancing at his unfinished bowl with cereal, he shook his head and put the bowl in the sink. Danny tapped with his leg on the floor, before looking at the clock, hanging on the wall. He walked up the stairs.

Sam was in thought, so she didn't follow him. From what she had heard, Danny wasn't getting along with his parents. That's bad, but...she had seen the lab. And if they are ghost hunters...she shuddered, she didn't want to think about it. Meanwhile, Phantom walked downstairs, a leather bag hanging on his shoulder. Then, something unexpected happened. He looked straight into Sam's eyes and smirked.

"When I said 'Hope to meet again' I did not expect to meet so soon," Sam dropped the invisibility with wide eyes.

"How did you..." Danny chuckled.

"Ghost sense," his eyes fell on the ring on her finger, "Ember helped out, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously, "You aren't going to send me back, are you?"

"Nope," Danny smiled, "you didn't do anything bad"

"Oh," she only now remembered about the rules Ember told her about.

"Anyways, what are you going to do?" Phantom asked curiously.

"I..." she moved her gaze from him, embarrassed, "I wanted to see the Human World"

"Hm...okay then," Danny shrugged, walking to the door, "unless," he turned around to face her, "you need a guide"

Sam blinked in surprise.

"But aren't you late for...school?" Danny smirked.

"I just said that so I wouldn't need to get down. So," he was waving his hand, expecting the answer.

"Alright," Sam smiled.

"Why are we here?" Sam's disembodied voice asked, looking around. The two were in the mall. It was early, but this place worked 24/7.

"Because it will be more comfortable for you not to travel invisible, right?" Sam agreed, some people already went through her, causing an uncomfortable feeling both to Sam and themselves.

"But why I can't just go like that?" Danny stopped and looked at her, for others it looked like he was talking to the empty air. But nobody was surprised, that was Fenton, after all.

"No offense, but your clothes would call too much attention"

The two walked to the clothes shop.

"Alright, that's the plan, just shake the clothes you want. And please faster, I'm getting weird looks," Sam laughed quietly, studying different clothes. She was very intrigued by them and didn't know what to pick. But Danny asked her to hurry, so she took a few. Phantom nodded with a smile on his face, meaning that he understood and picked them.

"So, what now?" Sam asked. Danny gestured to the changing room.

"Take them on there"

Sam quickly took the clothes from him and walked inside. Danny just read his English textbook, if he wouldn't answer he will get another F. There was a rustling sound in the room, "Danny, a bit of help here..." Phantom blushed brightly.

"Eh...are you sure you need me?" Sam poked her head out of the room.

"At least explain me what this thing is for?" She stuck out a bra, exasperated, making Danny blush even brighter, if this is even possible.

"S-Sam...this is for your..." he made a circle around his chest with his finger. Sam made an 'o' with her mouth and closed the curtain.

Danny shook his head with amusement. Her absence of knowledge about his world is pretty cute, actually.

"Hey, Danny, what do you think?"

Phantom turned around. Her upper body consists of a green tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consisted of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, green leggings, and black sandals. She also wore a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists. Danny stared at the stunning girl in front of him with wide eyes. Sam rubbed her hand nervously.

"What, so bad?" She asked. Phantom stepped closer and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Completely opposite," he was smiling brightly. Sam was standing still, trying to process what just happened, "Anyways, let's pay for this clothes"

"Y-yeah," Sam rubbed her cheek with a shy smile, once Danny turned around.

"And where are we going now?" Sam asked excitedly. Danny chuckled, an amused smile not leaving his lips.

"I'm afraid that place isn't so interesting as the others," he answered, "School is the most boring place you can find in this town"

"What's this place, anyway?" Danny stopped dead on his tracks, "What, I lived in the forest, Danny," Sam said with crossed hands.

"That's the place where we get education. Boring thing, it is. Plus it's not like I need what they are teaching anymore. Ya know, my newest occupation"

"It can't be THAT boring, right?"

"That's what most first graders think," Danny laughed.

They were near a three story brick building, painted in red and white, with big letters 'Casper High' written above the doors. There was a big enough crowd of students already. Danny looked at Sam.

"Now let's decide what you are going..."

"Can I go too? Invisible," Sam asked the ghost boy. Phantom hummed in thought, before shrugging.

"Okay," she beamed at him.

"Yo, Danny!"

The two turned around. There was a dark skinned teen, wearing yellow jacket and red beret, with glasses on his face. He was waving to Danny, coming closer.

"Hey Tuck," Danny smiled, "glad to see you"

"Same here dude, my parents finally let me out"

"They don't take the news well, do they?"

"Yeah, they don't like the whole 'Phantom rules us all' stuff. They want to move out"

There was one problem Danny got from his predecessor. Before being overthrown, Pariah already started his conquest, and Amity Park fell under his reign, and thereby, Phantom's as well. There were a certain parts of Human World, which belonged to the Ghost King, such as Bermuda Triangle or Castle Bran in Romania. At least the last two were lifeless, without terrified humans.

"WHAT?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Dude, relax, I managed to convince them to stay. I can't just leave you here all alone," Tucker laughed.

"Uhm, Danny, who is that?" Sam asked. Tucker turned to face the source of the voice and stared.

"Well, hello there, beautiful, I'm Foley, Tucker Foley, as in 'Too fine'," he shook her hand, "Heck, Danny, you sure got a winner this time"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" the two exclaimed, looking away from each other with red faces. Thankfully, Tucker noticed only Danny's blush, not Sam's green one.

"Maybe not now, but heed my words..."

"Can we change the topic?" Danny pleaded.

"Alright, are you new here, Sam?" Tucker asked. Sam glanced at Danny, who nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm new"

"Hm, that's weird, people now are trying to get away as fast as possible," Tucker raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "well, who am I to complain? Just the prettiest guy around here," he waved his hand around slowly.

"Eh...ok," Sam said slowly, making Danny laugh.

"Alright, Tuck, stop embarrassing her," he said after calming down. He pushed Tucker ahead slightly. Danny then winked at Sam and two boys went into school building. Sam found an empty alleyway and became invisible.

"Wait, why isn't she coming with us?" Tucker asked, unaware that Sam was floating just above their heads.

"Remember she is new? Sam isn't enrolled yet"

Sam didn't understand Danny's words. School seems like an interesting place so far. Much more interesting than study alone, with only a few science books for help. Then again, she was judging by two lessons she had spent near Danny. The third lesson was English, that's what he told her.

The classroom was very loud and chatter wasn't calming down until teacher entered the classroom. He was an overweight balding man in his late thirties, at least he looked like this. He was wearing a blue shirt.

"Oliver Twist, class, quiet!" The students closed their mouths immediately, "well then, I hope you all are prepared for today's test," some students groaned, scratch that, everyone groaned, "I warned you about it, so there is no need to pretend to be surprised. You had enough rest during the whole Phantom ordeal," oh yeah, blame Phantom, not the maniacal king, "But nothing has changed yet, so I expect the same amount of work ethic from you"

Mr. Lancer passed the lists with questions to the students. He stopped near Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, I hope you realize how important this test is for you," Lancer said sternly. Phantom nodded.

"Yeah," with that Lancer passed Danny his list and walked away.

Sam looked over his shoulder, curiously. Danny was scribing the answers furiously, glancing at the clocks on the wall from time to time. Sam noticed that some of them were wrong and tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"What?" Danny whispered.

" "The Raven" was written by Edgar Poe," Sam corrected him. Phantom looked at the question again. Deciding to listen to her, he corrected the supposedly wrong answer.

"And Cassio is "Othello" character," she continued. Danny wrote down the answer.

They were like that for the rest of the lesson. Sam would tell the answer and Danny would write it. Their speed was very amazing, and Mr. Lancer even came closer to check if Danny was cheating. But nope, Sam just stepped out of the way, almost tripping over someone's backpack.

Phantom gave his list to the teacher with ten spare minutes left.

"Already done, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked with both surprise and doubt in his voice.

"Yep," Lancer looked at the paper with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, sit back on your seat"

-Later-

Lunch break was next, and Danny settled under the tree outside. He smiled, hearing soft footsteps behind.

"I guess 'thank you' is in order?" Danny asked, turning to face Sam, who sat on the ground near.

"Yes, it is," the two laughed. Phantom opened the lunchbox.

"Well then, thank you," he gave her a sandwich, after hearing her grumbling stomach. Sam sniffed it, before grimacing in disgust.

"Danny, I...don't eat meat"

"WHAT?!" They turned and saw Tucker, who put hands on his head, ready to pull his hair out, "HOW DO YOU LIVE?!" He wailed.

"Absolutely fine," Sam crossed her hands proudly.

"I'll go get you something," Danny got up and shook the dirt off his jeans. He laughed under his nose, he was glad to avoid the fight which was about to transpire. The fight of the century, vegetarian against carnivore.

Danny became invisible and phased inside cafeteria kitchen. Suddenly a blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Hello, child," a ghost materialized in the air. It was a grandmotherly looking woman in red cooking clothes. Danny smiled.

"Hey Lunch Lady"

"What are you here for?"

"You see, I am here with a friend, but she doesn't eat meat," Lunch Lady frowned.

"Meat is an important part of ratio, especially for children"

"I know, I know, but salad is healthy thing, right?" She hummed in thought.

"Alright, just give me a minute," Lunch Lady started chopping the salad.

"And who is your new friend?" She asked curiously. Danny leaned against the wall.

"Her name is Sam," he said. Lunch Lady looked at him.

"Are you..."

"No, we aren't," Danny interrupted, before blushing slightly, "well, maybe not yet," he chuckled nervously.

"Not yet?" She asked teasingly.

"It's...complicated. Yes, she is a ghost and she obviously knows who I am, but her Dad seems to dislike me"

"Oh, Romeo and Juliet of our time"

"I would prefer not to be poisoned in the end," Danny deadpanned, before laughing.

"Here you go, child," Lunch Lady gave him a bowl with salad, "Good appetite!"

"Thanks," Danny grabbed the bowl and started to go away, but stopped in the doorway.

"And can you please not to tell anyone about this. You know how fast the rumors about me spread"

In a blink he returned on his place, where Sam and Tucker were having a furious debacle.

"Vegetables have more than enough vitamins!"

"Maybe they do have some, but meat makes us stronger!"

"Oh, because you are a very good example," Sam deadpanned, looking at Tucker's poor musculature.

"Alright, you two, calm down," Danny laughed, landing his butt nearby, "here, bon appetite," Sam gladly accepted the food.

"It's delicious!" She said happily, after trying the salad. Tucker meanwhile had a confused look on his face.

"Where did you get it?" He asked.

"I have my ways," Danny smiled mysteriously. Tucker shook his head.

He was worried about his friend. Ever since freshman year Danny has been hiding something from him. Constant disappearings, bags under his eyes almost every day, and most importantly, there and there Tucker would notice a bruise, a cut, a burn, one day Danny even had a black eye. He told Tucker that he fell from the stairs, but he knew that Danny was an awful liar, still, he didn't push the topic.

But it doesn't mean he couldn't wonder. Was it a gang? No, Danny is too good for that. Then this idea was followed by another, worse. Could it be self harm? Again, Danny isn't the type to do such a thing, he is always positive despite everything life (or afterlife, for that matter) throws at him.

Tucker decided to change the topic, "So, Sam, where are you from?" Sam stopped eating abruptly. She named the first place which came to her mind.

"Verona," she named the city from one famous Shakespeare's tragedy. Both Tucker and even Danny blinked in surprise.

"Italy?"

"Yeah," Sam tried to sound confident. Thankfully techno geek believed her.

-Later-

"I take it you liked it here?" Danny asked with a smile. Sam eagerly nodded.

"Yep," Phantom chuckled.

"Well, you can visit as much as you want," he said, "as long as we don't have troubles, of course"

"I understand," Sam was silent after that, but judging from her face she was thinking about something, "Hey, Danny," the named teen turned to her, "Can you somehow...enroll me in your school?"


	4. Chapter IV: A new student

There is one thing all kings have in common, they rule. Some formally, some rule for real. King Phantom belonged to the second category. And seventeen years old teen was trying his best for his citizens, despite some groups' dislike. He had a help of Clockwork and Frostbite. The first one because he won't advise anything bad, the second because he himself was a ruler. Frostbite was a huge yeti like ghost, with his right hand being made entirely from ice, with his bones seen inside of it.

"So, to put it bluntly, we don't even have a proper map?" Phantom asked, sitting on his chair. They were in a big room, with oval table in the middle. Its purpose was for meeting with advisors and king's own cabinet. Frostbite and Clockwork were sitting by two sides of him, while Phantom occupied the main one. Frostbite nodded.

"Indeed, Great One," Frostbite insisted on calling Danny like that, despite the fact that he preferred to be called by name, "We can create it, but we should start from somewhere," Phantom tapped with his fingers on the obsidian table.

"Use Infi-Map and make its copy," he finally decided.

"I'm afraid that this will be fruitless, Daniel," Clockwork commented, changing into elder form, "The Infi-Map is an ancient artifact. Therefore, it will be useless as...map," Time Master chuckled, "A lot of things have changed since then."

"So we can travel in time and don't have a simple map," Phantom deadpanned, rubbing his stubbled chin. He hummed in thought, "Still, do you have it with you?"

"Yes, I have it right here," Frostbite took the metal case and put it on the table. He was curious what his friend and ruler had in mind. Frostbite opened the scroll.

"Show me the Royal Palace," Phantom ordered and the Map's image started to twist before getting the shape and showing him what he wanted, "Alright, the Palace is on the map already," he muttered, scrutinizing the image, "I need a map of at least 50 miles around it," Phantom said to Frostbite, who nodded, "then do the same with the closest Realms. We will take care of everything in between later."

"Great One, you are forgetting something," Frostbite reminded, making the king raise his white eyebrow, "You need the Realms leaders' agreement for this. You have mine, of course," Danny smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Frostbite. As for others, we will discuss about this on the next Council meeting. You can start already, no need to waste time"

"Daniel," he turned to Clockwork, "there is also another matter to discuss about. Are you going to do something about your Human World territories?" Phantom looked somewhere on a distance.

"And what should I do? Humans despise everything I'm doing in Amity Park."

"That's why you need to show them your friendly intentions," Clockwork said calmly as he changed into adult.

"They thought I'm evil even when I daily risked my afterlife for them!" Phantom said exasperated, before his neon eyes widened as sudden thought occured in his mind.

"Call Walker in here."

-Later-

Sam was ready to jump in joy. Danny had somehow managed to fake the birth certificate and other needed papers, she didn't understand why humans needed them, though. He even got her a few needed books. She was currently waiting for Danny outside of his house. They thought up a sheme to make it look like she wasn't coming through the portal. Sam jumped slightly when she heard a door closing behind her. Danny came to her with a smile on his face.

The mere sight made Sam smile too, Ember told her that she got a crush, and though reluctant, she admitted it. Maybe because he is actually the first boy she met, who was only a bit older than her, maybe because he is very cute...

"So, ready for your first day?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sam nodded eagerly and followed him.

"Hey, Danny," he turned around to face her as she came closer, "I just wanted to thank you. You have done so much for me..."

"It wasn't a problem, Sam," he smiled softly.

"Still...I know it's not much, but...here," she had shown him a beautiful red and white lily with brown petals, "I grew it for you. Do you like it?" Sam asked, nervously shifting on her feet. She hadn't noticed Danny's bright blush, but he was smiling nevertheless.

"It looks beautiful, but you know...I think I know where it fits more," he carefully put the flower in her hair, "here," Danny said with a smile. Sam looked up at him genuinely confused.

"But this is your present, Danny."

"And I found the best place to put it," he answered, leaning closely and rubbing her greening cheek.

"AWWW!" They turned around to see Tucker, who had hands clenched in anticipation, "NO! You should have kissed!" He shouted, exasperated. Now they both blushed.

"What are you doing here, Tucker?" Danny asked.

"I was going to meet you in your house," Tucker shrugged nonchalantly, "Seriously, guys, you would make a cute couple."

As they continued their way, techno geek's eyes fell on small wool bag on Sam's shoulder. Science book was sticking out of it.

"Waait a second. You are going to school too?" Sam smiled brightly.

"Yep," she said happily, making Tucker look at her like she was insane.

"Are you crazy?! This is a hellhole!" He exclaimed.

"Guys, no need to start arguments, alright?" Danny interrupted them before Sam could respond. His two friends nodded. Then a car sped nearby with a deafening roar, making Sam grab Danny's hand out of surprise and a bit of fear. Sure, she had seen this strange transport yesterday, but she didn't know it was so loud. And it could ride her over! Danny chuckled, while Tucker rolled his eyes, muttering 'lovebirds' under his nose.

"What is that thing?" She asked him quietly.

"A car. Don't worry about them, they aren't allowed to ride where people walk," Sam nodded slowly, letting go of Danny's hand. They both seemed disappointed of that, but said nothing.

Once they were at school, they split. While Tucker had his Science class, Danny led Sam through the corridors she hadn't seen yet. People around were looking at them with dropped jaws. And Sam did not understand this. She looked up at Phantom, who didn't seem to be fazed about it at all.

"Danny, why are they staring?" She asked him warily, taking his hand absentmindedly. Danny smiled at her.

"Because they can't believe that 'loser' Fenton is near such a gorgeous girl," he answered, before Sam looked away. They stopped near a Principal's office, "alright, Sam, I've done all the job, you only need to go inside and ask for schedule"

"Why can't you go?"

"Because it will be strange and suspicious, don't worry, I'll wait right here," Sam smiled, before taking a deep breath and going inside the office. Behind the desk was sitting a woman with asian look, dressed in formal suit. The woman looked at the nervous girl in front of her.

"Well hello there," the principal said, "how may I help you?"

"I, ehm...Can I have my schedule?" Sam asked.

"Ah, you must be the new student, yes," the principal dug inside her desk, "I must admit, I'm surprised that you picked our school, not that we are against it," she added rapidly, "As a principal, I must warn you that Casper High is a place of constant ghost attacks. It had been more quiet since Phantom took the throne, but who knows what is on his mind."

Sam was quiet for a while, holding back a scowl. Why people didn't like Danny so much? Surely he had done nothing bad, or did he? She didn't know that...oh, wait, Ember briefly mentioned something about ghosts attacking the city. She shouldn't be worried, anyway, she is a ghost too, plus Danny was near...

"Are you going to wear this on your head?" The principal asked, noticing a flower in Sam's hair.

"Is this a problem?"

"No, not at all, just unusual. Here you go," she handed Sam a list.

"Thank you!" Sam said gratefully and ran out of the room with a schedule in her hands. The principal sighed, if only every student was like that. Danny was waiting for Sam leaning on the wall nearby.

"What is next?" She asked excitedly, making him shake his head. She never ceased to amuse him.

"Well, I took the liberty to pick your subjects. For the most part they are the same as mine, but I also picked a few you may like"

"For example, Biology, you have it first, by the way," Danny tapped on the list, "I'll show you the way"

"And what is this 'Biology?'" She asked curiously.

"The science about nature," he shrugged. Sam literally had stars in her eyes.

-Later-

After he showed her the way to the class, Danny needed to go to the gym. He was getting late, so he just teleported inside the bathroom after finding private place. The PE was about to start, so there wasn't a single living soul inside. It wasn't a surprise that their PE teacher wasn't absent, like Mr. Flick, who moved out of the city as fast as he could. Danny had a feeling that Ms. Tetslaff would boss Pariah around if she had a possibility, that's how brutal she was. Phantom just phased out of his clothing and took on the sport one. It wasn't much different, but he just put a T-shirt under long sleeved T-shirt. He was like that ever since he got his first big scar. A deep one, coming across his back.

There was also his ecto-symbol. Being only half ghost, Danny didn't have it at first, but he got it after his coronation. His core became stronger, and it affected even his human half. The glowing green star on his chest was visible in both forms. So far it had more cons than pros. This thing called too much attention to his persona. He could say this was a tattoo, at least until they will see Phantom having the same one.

"Alright, pipsqueaks," Ms. Tetslaff's too manly voice snapped young king out of his thoughts, "Today we will have a warm up. Dodge ball it is," most of the students groaned, besides A-listers, and surprisingly, Danny. Why should he, his stamina is something most people would wish for, "A-listers against everyone else," as she had blown her whistle, two teams ran to get the balls in the middle. Of all his team, Phantom was the only one to grab the one. Others were taken by their opponents. One certain blond jock was grinning.

"Get Fenton!" Dash ordered his goons, throwing his ball at his favorite punching bag. Phantom just deflected it back with his. A small grin crossed his face at Dash's dumbfounded expression.

"You are out," Dash sighed and walked to the stand, but not before glaring at Danny and making a swipe motion across his throat. A-listers got the sign. And Phantom did as well.

He graciously avoided the rain of red balls flying at him, ducking and responding on his opponents' attacks. They weren't as fast as ectoblasts, which Danny learned how to avoid by now. Everyone stared in awe how he took the A-listers down one by one. He wasn't in the mood to lose.

The class went fine, and Phantom somehow managed to avoid Dash in the changing room. The next lesson was English, he had it, like, daily. Then he recalled that Sam had it too and smiled slightly.

He was on his way to the classroom, when a blue mist came out of his mouth. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice, he smiled, though, he recognized who that was.

"Danny!" Phantom turned around and faced Sam, who was waving at him. The ring she was wearing may be able to hide her from human sensors, but ghost sence was more reliable and could not be fooled.

"So, how was your first lesson?" He asked her as she approached him.

"Well, I got an 'A', this is good, right?" Danny smiled.

"Yes, the highest grade you can get," he clapped slightly, "Alright, let's get to the class."

-Later-

"Please be here, please be here," Danny rapidly dug in his bag, making Sam and Tucker, who joined them shortly later, raise their eyebrows. After some searching Phantom sighed in relief, taking out a pile of papers, "Phew, I thought I forgot the papers for Lancer. We just had a test, seriously, does this guy have any sense of compassion?"

"Probably not, dude," Tucker commented, "Such small things as recent ghost invasion and us being conquered by the Ghost King," he sneered, "they are not going to stop him from failing your grade," Danny only grunted in response unhappily. Sam gave him a sad look, she understood the reason of such reaction. She also understood that comforting him openly will be too suspicious.

"Oh, cheer up, you two, things could be much worse," that didn't mean that she couldn't comfort at all. Two boys looked at her with the looks which just screamed 'Really, how?' She sighed, "Nothing bad had happened yet, right?"

"Yet," Tucker grumbled, causing Sam to turn away with crossed hands. Danny gave her an appreciative smile, though.

"Settle down, class," Lancer's voice was heard over the chatter, which died pretty quickly, "I don't see the reasons for such happiness, your test results are dreadful," he flopped a stack with papers on his desk.

Lancer passed the tests to the students, walking around the class, until it was Danny's turn. He wriggled his hands nervously with a sheepish grin. Lancer actually smiled.

"Well, you have actually surprised me, Mr. Fenton. You passed with flying colors," he gave Phantom a list with a big red 'A' on it. Once Lancer was away, Danny turned to Sam.

"Thanks again," they both smiled.

"No need."

"I've almost forgotten," Lancer said, "we have a new student today. May you come here and introduce yourself?" Sam looked around nervously. She already introduced herself in Biology, but she didn't like all that prying eyes directed at her. She glanced at Danny, who gave her a reassuring smile. Sighing, she rose up from her seat and stood in front of the class.

"Ehm...Hi, my name is Sam. I just moved here with my Papa...And I really like nature"

"Very well, you may take your seat, Ms...Thorn," Lancer said, glancing at the list of students.

"Thorn...seriously?" Sam asked Danny with a raised eyebrow, once she had sat back. This whisper was very quiet, so only ghosts' sensitive hearing could catch it. Danny shrugged.

"Hey, you are talking with Danny 'Ghost', I'm not very original with names," he chuckled, "Plus, it fits, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

-Later-

It was a lunch time, and Danny and Sam were in cafeteria. Outside was rainy, and all the students were inside.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked, noticing how Danny kept glancing around.

"I'm not looking forward for meeting with certain people," he commented, "Alright, I warn you, don't ever touch cafeteria food if you want to live."

"Why?" Sam raised a curious eyebrow.

"Because this stuff is toxic," Danny said sarcastically.

"They give toxic things to children?" Sam gasped, making him laugh fullheartedly.

"I'm just overdramatizing, Sam. I'm merely saying that the food is barely edible. That's why I'm letting Lunch Lady ghost stay here. Her food is very nice. Let's go fetch something."

They got their food from Lunch Lady, who commented that Sam should eat more because of how skinny she was. Sam didn't comment, Danny warned her about woman's bipolarity, and how one wrong said word could drive her mad. Once they were back, Danny groaned when he saw his two other friends arguing at the table. There were Tucker and Valerie. Valerie was a dark skinned girl with green eyes and long bushy hair. The main problem? She was a Red Huntress, and it isn't hard to guess who was her main prey. No one knew about her 'hobby', besides Phantom, who she shot at daily. Somehow, it wasn't a bother to her being friends with Fenton.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked, however, he thought he knew the answer.

"PHANTOM!" They yelled, turning around, with annoyed expression on their faces. Sam flinched from an unexpected yell, while Danny kept his cool, with a neutral expression on his face.

"What about him?" he asked tiredly, "Wait, don't answer, I don't even want to hear it." Valerie and Tucker looked at each other, while the subject of their conversation sat nearby, along with Sam.

"Danny, are you feeling well?" Valerie asked concerned.

"Sorry, had a bad night," Danny rubbed his face to symbolize his point, "You know why? Because my parents kept aciidentaly blowing up the weapons they created just to end You Know Who," He scolded.

"They have their reasons," Tucker argued, "Who knows what is on..." Danny's scold became harder and he unwillingly shivered, "his mind."

"But Phantom saved you people many times, why should he be evil now?" Sam asked confused, but received no glare this time. At least from Danny.

"Simply. He ALWAYS was nothing but evil and manipulative bastard," Valerie spat venomously. Sam's eyes widened in shock, she glanced at Danny, who had a sad expression on his face. "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

"Look," Valerie sighed, "you may be new here, but just remember that you can't trust ghosts, no matter what they say," Now Sam was just plain insulted.

"I think they are just misunderstood sentient creatures," she crossed her hands.

"Then don't complain when one of them will corner you," Valerie said offhandedly.

"That was too harsh, Val," Danny said, before turning to Sam, "Don't listen to her, it has been very quiet lately."

-Later-

Danny and Sam had just followed Tucker to his home, and now they were walking together through the evening streets of Amity Park.

"So, Danny, you said you will tell me what happened," Sam started slowly, making him raise his eyebrow, "between you and Valerie."

Phantom sighed, "Well, where should I start?" He hummed in thought, looking at the distance, "See this building?" Danny pointed towards the huge gray building on a grassy hill, with big neon 'A' on it. Sam nodded.

"Everything started a while ago, about two years. Valerie's father, Damon, got an order to install the new security systems for this lab. And for that the company needed to get rid of the old one. Which just so happened to be the guard dogs."

"What happened with them?" She asked quietly.

"Well, if one of them became a ghost you can guess what they have done," Sam covered her mouth, "Anyways, this one ghost dog, Cujo, he was roaming this lab. Crushing everything on his way. Me, along with the rest of the class were on the excursion that day. So I needed to stop him. He hadn't any evil intentions, of course. He was just an animal, a hundred pounds puppy. As I found out later, Cujo was only looking for his squeaky toy. But not before proving that the systems didn't help against ghosts."

"But that's their fault!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "They killed that poor dogs!"

"I know, Sam, I know," Danny shook his head, "Well, Damon was fired, and Valerie blamed me, because she thought Cujo was mine. She blames me for ruining her life, they lost money and 'respect'," he made air quotes, "from 'elite' group. Other times didn't help to prove my innocence."

"What other times?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"That's okay. Hey, let me show you something..."

-Later-

Amity Park becomes quiet during the night. Possibly because there wasn't much to do. Phantom was often seen at the night sky, but that was because there was a rogue ghost to catch. Now, however, he was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Only unreasonable animal ghosts...and Boxy were coming out to cause troubles.

The woman was just returning to her home after visiting her family. Despite the protests and warnings about how dangerous the night in the town could be, she still needed to return soon.

But, warnings are justified quite often. When turning around the corner, the woman saw a silhouette emerging from shadows. She didn't like it. She increased her pace, but the silhouette wasn't falling behind. The woman kept nervously glancing around, but policemen were nowhere to be seen. She turned into the alleyway.

The alleyway was darker than the street. The woman kept going through the different turns between the buildings, going deeper and deeper inside. What she hadn't noticed, is that the silhouette was only two steps behind.

Suddenly the young woman was grabbed for her hand and pinned to the nearest brick wall. She tried to scream, to call for help, but a strong hand covered her mouth.

"Alright, beauty," a hoarse voice said, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

But when the man attempted to start his disgusting action, another gruff voice was heard.

"Assaulting and attempted harm, that's against the rules."


	5. Chapter V: Friend or foe

Danny woke up with different thoughts on his mind. First of them - 'When will they stop?'. This question was directed to no one, but the answer was obvious. Not soon, he supposed, even before the whole ordeal his parents exploded things daily. Now it was blowing up even more and more. There was an upside to this, however, it was a good wake up call. An hour earlier than needed.

His second thought was 'Hope Walker hadn't went too far'. Danny knew how the warden could become too trigger happy. After some contemplation he jumped off his bed. He will find out about this from morning reports. Ah, here they are, lying on his desk, completely unsuspicious, nevermind its glowing. After taking on his clothes, young king hid the papers inside one of the desk's shelves. He wouldn't take chances.

Danny went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, only for leftovers to attack him. He took it way too calm, you would think that carnivore sausages with sharp teeth should faze everyone, but nope, Phantom just shooed the predators away. They, being formally ghosts because of all ectoplasm in them, felt his power level and retreated in the far corner of the fridge.

Phantom picked up carton of milk and sniffed it. He almost hurled, it was out of date. After throwing the carton in the trash can Danny turned the coffee machine on. Coffaine may not affect him, but he still was slowly getting addicted to it. He put some bread in the toaster, before remembering that he hates toasts. Danny made jam sandwiches and put them on the plate just in time when coffee was made.

"Danny?" He turned around to see Maddie, who came out of the basement. Phantom picked up his breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," he said, going out of the room.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Maddie asked with raised eyebrow.

"Since the milk became solid mass," Danny answered, "Apparently a week ago."

He returned back to his room, closing the door behind. Putting his breakfast on the desk, Phantom took out morning reports. It was a thick green folder with current date written with purple ink. That were only most important documents, there is much more awaiting in his palace. Danny carefully broke the stamp and opened the folder.

The first page was filled with numbers. A lot of them, so the king's eyes were running from side to side at first. There was the information about newcomers, not personal, it will take too long to write and read, only how much had died during last day, about ten thousand, not a small amount, but understandable. Phantom made a mental note to create a special organisation for greeting new ghosts and explaining local customs to them. Most of his subjects don't have anything better to do, anyway. And that's yet another matter to think about.

Then there was a message from Frostbite. It said that they had started the creation of the map. Frostbite also mentioned that he met Pandora on his way home and that she decided to join the project and not only allow to make map, but also offered help from her talented greek cartographers. All they needed is king's agreement. Phantom signed the paper with his signature in the right corner and the list instantly dissapeared.

What's next? Next one was way too boring even to mention it, then there were repairing and reconstruction reports, also boring but important information. He recalled ordering to count the population, but Ghostwriter was doing that for who knows how long, so it wasn't much of a problem.

Ah, finally. Walker's report, exactly what he wanted to see. Phantom read the straight writings, throwing one leg over another with the mug in his right hand.

'Report for 19th November, 2008.

Our first night patrol can be called an overall success. And there was hell a lot of caught during it. About fifteen, but that's more than enough for this stinking town. And before you ask, punk, no, I did not introduce the curfew or anything like that. All caught were imprisoned because of stealing, harm, we even interrupted one drug deal. Speaking of, in my opinion all this scum should be thrown in my jail, not that pathetic human one. I would even build a humanproofed block if needed.

Most crimes were commited between eleven pm till one am in southern part of the town...'

There was a knock on the door and Danny rapidly put the papers inside the desk, spilling some coffee on his knee and hissing in pain.

"Come in!" he said.

He wasn't prepared to see his sister coming into his room. Jazz was currently a student in Harvard and didn't visit often. It was sad, because Phantom felt lonely in that house since then. Jazz was the only human to know about him being half ghost. That's why Danny was so happy to see her.

"Jazz!" he hugged his sister before she could say anything.

"Hey, little brother, what's up?" Jazz asked.

"What do you think?" Danny asked sarcastically, falling back on his chair, while the redhead situated on his bed. He spun around on the chair, "Just peachy. And what about you? It's the middle of semester and you are here."

"I took the work at home," she said nonchalantly.

"John is still following you?"

"He is not 'following me'. He is my boyfriend, Danny," Jazz scolded her brother, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Need I remind you that your last one wanted to use you as vial for his real girlfriend, hm?"

"And you are calling me an overprotective."

"Cause you are."

"Am not," they both laughed after that. They sure missed their sibling moments.

"Wait before he finds out who your brother is," Danny commented sarcastically, "A ghostly tyrant and conqueror," he said with faux bravado.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked genuinely confused. Danny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. You don't know about the whole crap here?"

"No, I studied all the time, I don't watch news. I just heard that something happened here, so I got here as fast as I could."

"Jazz, I'm King of Ghosts," She fell down from his bed and landed on her butt in surprise.

"WHA..." in a blink Danny came closer and covered her mouth.

"Not so loud, they will hear. Just let me explain, okay?" Jazz nodded mutely before he removed his hand.

"Alright, where to start...Long, long ago there was a Ghost King, Pariah Dark, who ruled the ghost race with an iron fist. For decades people were afraid to go against him, because of enormous power, given to him by the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, here it is," Danny took out a green ring with a rubyeyed skull and showed it to Jazz, "But one day the Ancients rebelled against him and won. They took off the ring and sealed him in Sarcophagus of Eternal Sleep.

And our beloved frootloop decided to get that power. He found the ring, but it's useless without the crown, which was still on Pariah's head. What he thought about is beyond me, but Dark was released. He wanted the ring, but Vlad generously gifted it to Val. Pariah started a fullfledged invasion on this town to find the ring. What was I supposed to do? I fought against him and won. I didn't know that I should take his place after that."

"But couldn't you just say no?" Jazz interrupted, causing Phantom to sigh.

"Even in sarcophagus Pariah remained the king. Now I must be the new one, or the whole world would just perish. Infinite Realms, how ghosts prefer to call their, and now my world, must have a king. Also, there is the most concerning thing. Amity Park was conquered by Pariah, and it's part of now mine kingdom," Jazz' eyes widened in shock yet again.

"And...how people take it?"

"Someone moves as far as they can, Mom and Dad are in the lab 24/7, but for the most part people just cower in basements or something like that."

"Hey Danny!" Jazz screamed in surprise, falling off the bed yet again. Sam peaked her head through the wall.

"Hey Sam," Danny laughed, but then he noticed her worried look, "Don't worry, Jazz knows," Sam breathed the sigh of relief, before phasing in the room and landing on the bed.

"Danny, who is that?" Jazz asked.

"I'm Sam," she answered like that explained everything.

"She is my new friend. We met a few days ago," Danny added.

"Are you..." Jazz tilted her head to the side, "a ghost?"

"No, deh."

"You said that wrong, it is pronounsed 'duh'," Phantom corrected with a small chuckle.

"Duh?" She repeated with a confused expression on her face.

"You don't look like one," Jazz continued, making Sam shrug.

"I don't know why, I just was like that as long as I remember."

"Well, anyways, I'm Jazz, Danny's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said, "Hey, Danny, it's time to go to school," she turned to him. Danny's eyes widened before he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap, you are right!" he quickly grabbed the papers and hid them inside the wall, using his intangibility.

"Wait, how is she going to school?" Jazz asked.

"I'm still here, you know," Sam crossed her hands.

"Oh, right, sorry. How..."

"She wanted to learn there, I hadn't any reasons to say no, so I MIGHT have possessed a few needed people," Danny smirked, picking up his bag.

"But Danny, you hate doing that."

"I still do. But times had changed, your little brother is in big politics now. Lying and deceiving is a natural thing for us, politicians," Jazz rolled her teal eyes.

"Alright, 'Your Majesty', just go already," she shooed him with her hand.

"How dare you speak with your king in such manner?" Danny asked in a low baritone, obviously trying to copy Fright Knight, making the others laugh, "Alright, let's go, Sam," he said with a chuckle. She followed him out of the door and out of the building.

They just went through the streets and all the way Sam was silently looking around with curiousity.

-Later-

Once Danny and Sam were away, Jazz didn't know what to do to entertain herself. She would have read the paperwork Danny had before she visited, but he put them into the wall, and she doesn't have ghost powers. She hit the wall with her leg slightly in exasperation.

All this time she was trying to wrap her mind about Danny's position. Her little brother, seventeen years old teen, is the king of entire world, the whole race, counting millions, if not billions people. He said that the last ruler was long ago, so his state will be in anarchy, and it will be very stressful for him. After all, he needs to shift between school and rule, all this time being feared and hated. It can affect his mental health, and not in the good way. Jazz tried to convince Danny to tell at least Tucker, she hadn't even tried to convince him to tell their parents. And while Jazz was sure that they will accept him no matter what he is, she understood that he didn't have any trust for them left. And it's good that he got a friend who knows about his secret. Danny hadn't told her about relationship he had with Ember, he didn't want her to freak out. As usual.

She visited her old room, it hadn't changed much, still full of pink, the shelves once full with books were now almost empty, Jazz took most of them with her, and, oh gosh. Bearbert was lying on her bed. Dropping nearby, she carefully picked up the plush toy, before removing a sticking thread. Smiling contently, Jazz made a note to take her favorite toy once she will be returning to University.

"Jazz, get down here, quick!" Jack's voice boomed across the house. Jazz groaned, but did as was told nevertheless.

Jack and Maddie were sitting on the sofa, in front of blaring TV. It was a news report. You don't need to have seven feet in your forehead to understand what that was about. Jack patted the place nearby and Jazz sat on her place, turning her attention back to the screen. There were two people at the table, one brown haired man and Asian looking woman.

"...It's just unbelievable, Harriet," the man said, "Just one month ago if you asked any person where Amity Park is, they will just rub the backs of their heads and say that they don't have a clue. And now the whole world talks only about our town!"

"Well, the invasion of supposedly mythical race in the middle of one of the world superpowers is everything what was needed," Harriet commented dryly, before she put a finger on her com in the ear. Her eyes widened, "We just got the recording during the night. On the screen, please."

The recording was colored, surprisingly expensive camera for such a place, blurry in some places, but everything was recognizable. Abandoned alleyway, and six people in it. One obviously a robber and a victim woman. In the other end stood four obviously ghosts, if natural light, emitting by their bodies said anything. Two of them had green skin, wore gray policemen armor, with helmets and iron sticks, flickering with green electricity. Another one had light purple skin, scarred naked torso and an eyepatch over his left eye. The last one had green eyes without pupils, was dressed in clothes as white as his face, and wore black hat.

"Assaulting and attempted harm, that's against the rules," the white faced man said calmly, before two policemen quickly floated to the shaking robber. He tried to run, but purple skinned ghost took out a gun and shot at the robber, a loud bang filling the alleyway. It wasn't an ecto-weapon. Screaming in pain, the robber fell on the ground, blood was leaking out of his leg, "Escape attempt, that's another point in case," the white faced man said this time with venom.

The woman was shaking out of fear and almost screamed when youthful looking policemen approached her. But instead of attacking, he just gestured with his stick to the exit of the alleyway, "Move along, miss. Look where you are going next time," he said politely. The woman nodded rapidly and got away as fast as she could. His comrade laughed.

"Oh, what a gentleman you are, Billy!" Bill looked at him confused.

"But His Majesty ordered to be polite to humans, didn't he?"

"I could care less what that punk says. Pick this scum up," white faced said, gesturing at the shaking man on the ground. Policemen did as was told, "Carry him to any police station or something like that," he waved his black gloved hand nonchalantly, turning away.

"Why not straight in your jail, Walker?" Purple skinned asked, surprised.

"Because I need Phantom's allowance for that," Walker growled, "Follow me, Bullet," the two walked away, two policemen hit their chests with fists, which was a sign of honor.

"Why Mr. Walker hates His Majesty so much?" The older one looked at his comrade, before putting the unconscious robber down and starting to treat the wound on his leg. They didn't need him to die from blood loss on the way.

"They have a story with each other. Before being crowned, Phantom did different sorts of things, some didn't satisfy Walker at all."

"What was it?" The older one scrutinized his eyes in thought.

"At first it was trespassing, Phantom got away with simple warning. Then it was smuggling. Other guards say that that were weapons, bullshit in my opinion. It wouldn't fit in such small box. But even that's not all. Walker caught him and arrested. And what did he do? He became the first one to ever escape Walker's prison!"

"And how did he do that?" he asked in awe, before the older one picked up the robber with a grunt.

"Well, it didn't take long. And I was there, still got a few reminders. Apparently, he was born a leader, he led the first riot and broke out, along with hundreds others. We caught them, but Phantom was the only one to really get out and avoid the capture. Ancients, how much this idiot weights?" He complained in the end, speaking about the robber.

With that the recording ended, leaving silent audience with dropped jaws. Including the reporters. 'Not good,' Jazz thought.

-Later-

"...At the end I said: 'Minutes, seconds, I'm not very good at math'," Danny told, before he and Sam laughed, while they sat in cafeteria. Just two of them, so they could speak about ghostly kind of things, "He then ran faar away from the enraged animals in the forest!"

"He deserved that," Sam commented with a chuckle, "But what happened after that?" Danny shrugged.

"He was probably eating barrels with depression ice cream, I don't know."

"What is the ice cream?"

He made a horrified gasp. "Ancients, you can't be serious!"

Sam was now worried, "Is this so important to know?"

"Yes, it IS. I'll show you after school."

Then they heard a moan besides them, and Tucker sat nearby, his head almost falling in the food on the tray.

"Tough day?" Danny asked his friend.

"No kidding. Being the senior is horrible!"

"It isn't so hard," Sam said.

"That's because you hadn't been on any exam here," Tucker looked up at her, before dropping his head on the table again.

"English test seemed easy so far," Danny caught his breath at this.

"Wait, you were given a test right after you joined?" Tucker asked confused. Sam stopped abruptly once she realized what she had just said.

"Well...I mean..."

Suddenly Danny's tray was flipped over and he was covered in his lunch. You can't avoid unavoidable forever.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Dash leaned on the table with a stupid smile on his face, pushing the Ghost King in disguise behind.

"Uhm...hi?" Sam greeted, uncertain about the whole situation.

"Look, how about you leave this losers here and join the REAL man?" He showed his muscles, not noticing how Phantom's eyes flashed green.

"You just insulted my friend, covered him in food and really hope that I'll come with you?" Sam crossed her hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dash, leave her alone," Danny said as his eyes returned to their icy blue color.

Sam blinked in surprise. He didn't sound as confident as before, he sounded like he was afraid of the blond.

"What was that, Fenturd? I didn't hear your whimpering," Dash looked at the raven haired teen.

"I said..."

Dash suddenly grabbed Danny by his white and red T-shirt. "Let me give you a little trip to your locker."

Said and done. Minute later Danny was shoved into the locker and was locked inside. Dash leaned against it and looked at Sam, who was following them from the beginning. She glared at the blond jock.

"See, Fenton is wimp. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Oh, yeah," and just as Dash grinned, she continued. "Now I'm COMPLETELY sure that you should back off and leave me and my friends alone."

Dash was disgruntled at the statement. No girl said no to him before. His look turned angry, before he walked away.

"Hey, Danny, what combination is here?" She asked her friend through the locker.

Danny told her the code, before she freed the Ghost King from his embarrassing imprisonment. Danny started to rub his sore limbs.

"Danny, why did you do that?"

"Did what?" Phantom asked confused.

"You let him beat you."

Danny sighed, looking around for any listeners. "Sam, it has been like that before I became a half ghost. I can't let anything suspicious to happen, Phantom is the most despised person in this town. If someone finds out I'm him, my life here will be ruined. Plus, if Dash bullies only me, and his punches are like mosquito bites for me, he wouldn't bully the ones who can't stand against him."

"But you don't have to do that," Sam said worriedly.

"I don't. I want to. After all, helping others is my obsession," Danny smiled slightly.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Did he really just tell her the ghost's most sacred secret? Before she could say something, they were interrupted by one techno geek.

"Hey, dude, sorry for delay, I tripped into Mickey, he fell down the stairs and I had to carry him to...to..."

Danny chuckled. "I get it, pal, no worries."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Tucker is afraid of hospitals," Danny answered with a smirk. "Common now, we have Chemistry next."

"Oh, yeah, there is obviously a chemistry here," Tucker rolled his eyes and smirked at their blushing faces.

-Later-

The ghost hunt was an annoying thing, despite what Fenton seniors and Valerie a.k.a Red Huntress said. That's because they never sacrificed anything for the safety of the others. Danny always had to 'go to the bathroom' when during the lessons. Some people started to say that he had problems with his digestive system, since he spent more time in a toilet than on lessons. The worst thing was that he couldn't say anything against it without the need to tell the real reason behind his dissappearances.

When Phantom ascended to the throne, the ghost attacks had subdued drastically. The sentient ghosts preferred to stay in the Zone rather than be imprisoned by Walker of all people. However, animalistic ones couldn't be reasoned with. Animals became ghosts only after painful death, since they never had any sentience to feel emotions. So, they were dangerous because of their animalistic brutality, increased by all the pain they went through.

So, being not only the King of Ghosts, but the Protector of Amity Park despite what its citizens thought, Phantom still had something to deal with. When Sam returned home, he didn't have much time for himself when a shark with wings attacked the park. Yes, sometimes dead animals become something completely different. It usually happens when two beings die very close and when there is a too low amount of ectoplasm for both. Also, there was another variant.

Now, when every citizen was afraid to even look his way, Danny dealt with everything out of anyone's view. Everyone ran away from the ghost shark, so he didn't need to that time.

Tucker meanwhile wasn't sitting on one place. By a miraculous turn of accidents he was in the very same park. He had an ecto-blaster and a special detector of ghosts' activity with himself. He asked Fentons for those long ago in case something happens. He also asked about learning basics of fighting and even helped out sometimes under cover, which supposedly was a secret from Danny, and yet, Phantom knew more than they thought. Blame it on two things: His fear of being killed, and a desire to impress Valerie. If he catches a ghost than he will get a hot chick. Ah, teenage mind, it always has a purpose, unlike the adult one.

It wasn't long until the device started to beep. Tucker found himself on the edge of the clearing, and looked where the detector was pointing at and started to shake.

Danny Phantom was at the very same clearing, but luckily for Tucker he didn't seem to notice him or pay any attention. Tucker hid in the bushes, looking at their supposed ruler. He was examining the body of the ended ghost shark. He didn't look much different from before. The same hazmat suit most possibly remaining from his death, boots and gloves, the only additions were a pearly white cape and a wicked glowing green ring on his finger.

As to why Danny ended the animal, it was too dangerous to release such a dangerous creature back in the Zone, plus, he ended its double minded torture of existence. What confused Tucker is why he was scooping the creature's ectoplasm inside the vile. His confusion was cleared a bit by Phantom's next phrase.

"Note to self: Give to Frostbite for research," he mumbled, putting the vile in the special hold of his belt.

The first confusion was cleared, but even more questions appeared. What was there to research if the ghosts didn't have any genetical structure? And why the ghosts even needed to research anything about their own kind? Phantom was bringing tons of questions, while being a huge question himself. He wasn't agressive, at least not openly. It was shock for everyone when they found out that Phantom is half human. Besides the question how the hell was that even possible, it also could explain his unusual behavior which strongly resembled a human.

Deciding not to push his luck against the powerful opponent, Tucker turned to leave, but then he heard how a twig broke under his feet. At that moment he realized that he screwed up badly. His worst fears were confirmed when he heard a voice behind his back.

"You can come out, Tucker, I don't bite," Danny said, turning around to face him. 'And honestly, I thought your parents would have kept you home,' he finished mentally.

"How did you know it was me?" Tucker asked, looking out of bushes and pointing his gun at the half ghost.

Phantom chuckled, putting hands behind his back. He didn't seem to be phased by the gun pointed at him. "Simple really. I felt the ectoplasm in your gun. And there aren't many people who have them. However, Valerie, Fentons or that Gits in White or whoever they are, they would have shot at me without any questions. You are one of the few who have access to the weaponry and who would be willing to listen," he smirked. "You are here with the most powerful ghost in the Infinite Realms all alone? What's the catch?"

Despite being worried that Phantom knows who the Red Huntress is under the mask, Tucker kept his stance strong.

"There is no catch. They have more important things to do. I'm alone."

"Shall I feel insulted?"

"Yes, you should," Tucker said as his gun started to whine and power up. Phantom again didn't seem to bother about it.

"Now, that's quite rude to point a weapon at someone's face."

"What do you want here, ghost, and where did you get this thermos?" Tucker growled and looked down at the thermos on Danny's belt.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "I'm being nice. What do your human religions say? Do good and be repaid? Something like that, would it hurt you to try as well?" He smiled with a gentle look in his deadly green eyes.

"You think I'm an idiot? Just being nice, yeah," Tucker said sarcastically, "Now, answer my questions!"

Danny gave him a frustrated look, before raising his hand. Tucker prepared to fire in case Phantom tries anything funny, but didn't have a chance, because the weapon flew straight into the half ghost's hands. Danny examined his prize throughly.

"Not bad, Tuck, not bad," he commented, "You had a good stance, the ammo banks are full, and your weapon is obviously being taken care of. Is there something I don't know about Fentons' darling apprentices?" Phantom asked mockingly, before smashing the gun by clenching his fist.

Tucker made a cautious step back. "How do you know about that?!"

"Know about what? That Fentons decided to recruit kids to do their dirty work?" Phantom's voice filled with venom, before he regained his composure. "My apologies. Look, I just want to talk, and weapons don't stimulate a good conversation."

"You have ones built in," Tucker deadpanned. "There is nothing to talk about, ghost. All you want to do is to destroy everything and everyone."

"Hm, now that's interesting. And what led you to this assumption? Because there is a bunch of renegades and wild animals on loose? Surely those are the best examples of our society," Phantom waved his hand nonchalantly, before sitting on the bench with crossed legs.

"Are you going to sit or..."

"No."

Danny sighed, "Have it your way. So, what was that you wanted from the big bad tyrant?" He rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes, the thermos with a word 'Fenton' on it. Well, that's simple really, Jack threw it right into my face after swearing that he won't be a ghost hunter anymore. Talk about keeping a word. It didn't work before me, anyway, so you can say I modified it a bit."

"Didn't Jack or Maddie try to take it back?"

Phantom put his hands behind his head, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Multiple times, but without much success. I need it more than they do."

"Hm, and why do you fight other ghosts at all? Is that defending your haunt or something?"

Danny opened one eye and looked at him, "What in the name of the Ancients gave you this idea? I'm not 'haunting' this town, this is where I live. In a certain way. Taking residence is more like it. Tell, me, if some bandits broke inside your home and you have a gun in your hand and a card blanch to do whatever you want with them, what would you do?"

"I would have called the police. That's what it is for."

"Ah, so in our case that will be GIW and Fentons. Believe it or not, I'm helping ghosts by hunting them down."

"Like with this one?" Tucker pointed towards the dead shark, whose body started to dissipate.

"Yes, that as well. The ghosts who don't resemble themselves are ended for their own sake. Of course, it's a matter of debates about how humane this practice is. This debates even get to governmental level. I think that the sentient ghosts must be asked first, but I side with maintaining it. But, I have a suspicion that this one might be a creation of my uncle's experiments. If the contents of this vile will prove that, he will be arrested."

"You want to get rid of your uncle?" Tucker asked, narrowing his eyes.

Danny smirked inwardly. This should be fun. "My family isn't the best one. I'm on good terms only with my sister, but she isn't here most of the time, sadly. My uncle wants to make me his loyal apprentice, and my parents want to end me but don't have power to do so."

Tucker was memorizing everything. It was unbelievable how much you can learn from a single conversation. What he was telling went against Fentons' theories and could tell a lot of things which can be useful in the future. Things which could be used against the one who ruled the city now.

"My point is, what would you prefer, being dissected and be used as a lab rat or put under home arrest? That's what I'm doing. Saving my fellow ghosts and now my subjects from the real threats to them. They are like small kids, who want candies but don't realise how bad they can be for their teeth," Danny finished his small speech, looking at the distance.

The clocks of the city hall showed that it was rather late, and the Ghost King noticed that. He stood on his feet and lazily brushed his costume.

"I answered your questions, Mr. Foley. I'm sure there is more, but I'm done for now. I'm getting late for exciting Royal things," Phantom said sarcastically. "I know that one civil conversation isn't enough to convince you that I mean humans no harm, but it is worth a try, I guess. And, if I can give you an advice, don't work with Fentons. You are too good for that."

And with this words being said, Phantom left him alone after disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter VI: A date Sort of

Danny put a hand on his chin and hummed in thought. And while he was doing this, another ghost was shifting nervously on his feet. The ghost was small, reaching the King's shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt and that silly XVIII century wig, while holding a pad in his hands. Phantom smiled and the man sighed inwardly in relief at seeing him obviously pleased.

"Great job, Winston, I like it."

The Royal Throne was made primarily from black and white marble. It's hands were made from the bright material, while the rest was made of dark one. On its head was a beautiful ornament of onyx, with a shining pearly white gem in its middle. Its back was five feet tall above the sitting place itself.

"Thank you, sir," Winston bowed.

"One question, however. Why do I need second one?"

Phantom pointed at another throne, which stood nearby, it was the exact replica of the first one, except for the size, it was somewhat smaller.

"Joke about sitting on two chairs at the same time?" Danny asked with amusement.

"W-what? N-no, I wasn't j-joking about you, milord," Winston said nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm just kidding. So, what is it for, then?"

"Sir..." The ghost said slowly, not believing that his king can be that clueless. "It is for the future queen."

Danny's head snapped in his direction. "I don't remember arranging any marriages."

"Maybe not, but...the Kingdom needs a heir, so you will marry eventually, even if your afterlife is eternal. Just in case."

"I see," Danny mumbled. "Go to the treasurer for your payment. He will give you your reward."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Winston bowed and walked away, leaving the young king alone in a huge throne room. Phantom let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He then approached his seat of power and dropped on it like it was a puffy armchair. By the feel it certainly was. The soft material made so. Danny eyed the entire hall. It really was huge and spacey. Six dark columns on each side of black carpet with his insignia in the middle. It was meant to fit inside hundreds during official ceremonies from that moment on, when Pariah's sarcophagus was moved very deep in the dungeons.

Then his eyes fell on the smaller throne besides him.

"I wonder who that will be," he mumbled, before getting up.

This thought was quickly pushed behind by another one, as he was walking towards the portal in his personal lab. There was one issue which needed to be solved.

It was the issue of government. And not the one for the Ghost Zone, the Ruling Council was already formed and meetings happened almost daily, it was exhausting to combine the school and ruling the country as big as the entire planet of Earth. Yes, it wasn't big for the dimension wide Kingdom, but centralization had only begun. It will take a lot of time to expand. Sometimes invite tribes, communes or realms willingly, sometimes burn them down if they turn hostile. The latter was unwelcomed, but necessary.

One month remained till the next elections of Amity Park mayor. Or at least what was supposed to be elections. Ghostly invasion had disrupted all the plans. People just didn't know what to do, and their newly established monarch came up with solution. All what was needed is just inform them about his decision. Since Amity Park belonged directly to the Ghost King, he was authorized to do whatever he wanted without the Council's agreement.

Still, humans weren't aware about that detail. All this time among his subjects made it quite clear what they thought about Phantom's rule. Yes, he didn't do anything to them, but they simply waited for establishment of totalitarian regime. It may be for the best in the end, he supposed. When people expect you to terrorize them, and then you do completely opposite, they most probably will appreciate it even more.

"Jeez, I think like a fruitloop," Danny shook his head.

Still, only the most talented fruitloops ruled long enough to make their countries great.

-Meanwhile-

"Samantha! Where are you?" Undergrowth asked loudly.

At hearing his voice Sam perked up and quickly shuffled all the student books inside small hollow on her favorite tree to sit on. He was back quite early. Thank goodness it was a weekend and she was forced to stay home. Otherwise it wouldn't have been pretty. Sam knew how temperous her father could become.

"Up here, Papa!" She waved with a smile.

Undergrowth looked in her direction. Smirking slightly, he vanished, namely sinking into the ground. Then he grew from the very tree Sam was sitting on, being about her size. For him climbing was unnecessary and downright ridiculous.

"Is there anything you wanted?" Sam asked innocently, sitting in front of the hollow and hiding it from sight.

"Yes, child. I am leaving for a long amount of time."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious, thankfully. I must venture on travel to...something important. Last time I checked a few hundred years before. I just realized that. It is my responsibility. Well, at least it's better than trust the matter to that 'Council' and this hormonal teen boy who doesn't have an idea how to rule a country. Especially that large."

Sam would have argued, and already opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. She had to keep her secret. Sam talked with Danny a lot, since he was her only...opened friend. After all, Tucker and Valerie didn't know about her being a ghost, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know. There was no telling how they would react. No matter how hard Danny tried to convince her that they won't figure out anything, she still was on edge around them. Sam was just thankful that she was able to disguise so easily.

The plant girl always wondered why she looked so much like human. All what was needed just to change her pupiless green eyes into normal ones. It was simple, literally on a snap of her fingers, but she still preferred to drop this farse when no one was looking, or when she was alone with the ghosts.

By simply talking to Phantom Sam could see that he was really smart, even if his horrible knowledge of literature told otherwise. After all, she knew a little to none about chemistry for example. Of course, it's not like she needed it, but getting expelled wasn't what Sam wanted. He patiently taught her the basics in a short amount of time between the school and her 'curfew', namely when Undergrowth returned. It was amazing how clearly Danny explained things. Before becoming half ghost he actually got an A in everything, safe gym.

Sam was confident that he could take the job of the King just fine.

"And for how long you will go?" She asked. She knew that it was pointless to ask where he was going. He wasn't going to answer.

Undergrowth sighed. "Two months, no less. Now you see why I haven't done that for so long? Will you be alright on your own, or maybe I should stay?"

"NO! I mean, I will be just fine!" Sam answered with a nervous laugh and an equally nervous smile.

Undergrowth wasn't looking at her at the moment and was too inclined in his thoughts to notice.

"Fine then. I'll leave tomorrow in the morning. If you want to say farewells in time, then wake up early," a small smile crossed his beak. "Let's have dinner now, shall we?"

Sam eagerly nodded and followed him. On the inside, she was singing in joy. As the next morning came, Sam said her goodbyes to the father, looking how he flew out of sight. Then she saw the swirling of the sky and her eyes widened in horror. She was getting late!

Danny was lying on the table face down in the class. The day before was rather exhausting: homework, paperwork, other stuff, all of that happened during the night, poor half ghost got only two hours of sleep. It was much better when the ghosts were against him, they gave him three hours. Tucker was glancing to the side at his best friend, worried that Lancer would notice. But his whisper fell on deaf ears, and he couldn't poke the sleeping teen from another corner of the room. Thankfully the balding teacher was writing something on the desk, without looking back.

Phantom's eyes suddenly snapped open as the blue air came out of his mouth. He perked up and looked around.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I got delayed," he heard a familiar voice.

Danny looked to the entrance and saw Sam standing there, shifting the bag on her slim shoulder.

Lancer smiled. "That's not a problem, Ms.Thorn. Take a seat."

To say that Phantom was disgruntled would be an understatement. He didn't notice how the ghost girl sat nearby.

"Hey, Danny," she greeted quietly. Phantom didn't react and kept staring at Lancer's back. "You alright?"

"He never let me slack off," he whispered with unreadable emotion. He was either sad, angry, or shocked.

Sam chuckled, taking the required books out of the bag. Danny finally looked at her and blinked.

"Where did you get these clothes?" He asked.

She was wearing the black skirt and black shirt with a purple oval in the center. Sam looked down in confusion.

"Uhm, I got them in the drawer."

"And what happened with your clothes?"

"I couldn't find them, alright? I was in a hurry."

"And you took my sister's old ones?"

Tucker heard everything. However the dark skinned teen completely mistook the meaning of their dialog. His eyes were ready to jump out from his head as his jaw dropped. No way, no goddamn way it could be possible. For a shy Danny Fenton to do...this? He just kept staring at the two through the entire lesson. Tucker didn't notice the bell ringing, he only snapped out when the ghost and half ghost went out of the classroom, along with everyone else.

"Danny, I've got to tell you something," Sam suddenly whispered. Only their enchanced hearing could catch it.

Phantom looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can you imagine, Papa is away for two months!" She said excitedly. Sam suddenly took her friend's hands. "Will you show me how humans have fun? Please?" The plant ghost asked.

Sam then realized that she was holding his hands. The girl blushed and let go, not noticing Danny's slightly greenish red cheeks.

"I don't see why not," Phantom said with a slight smile. "I'm not busy after school today."

Sam beamed at him. "Thank you!"

"What's all of this is about?"

They noticed Tucker, who had a strange look on his face.

"Oh, ehm," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "We planned to go to the cinema, actually."

Sam looked at him curiously at the unfamiliar word. Tucker, however, seemed not convinced.

"Tell me honestly, Danny, do you know each other more than you are telling me?"

Two ghosts froze.

"W-what do you mean?" They stuttered simultaneously.

"I mean why Sam is wearing Jazz' clothes and why would she needs to 'find her clothes' while being at your home?"

Danny had mixed feelings. While he was relieved that Tucker hadn't realized that his friends were ghosts, he was just as much shocked at the assumption that he and Sam had done something very inappropriate. The full ghost understood it just as quickly. To hide her green blush Sam turned away, putting a hand over her cheek. She couldn't deny that her King was attractive, but they were simply friends, for Ancients' sake!

'Are all humans so perverse?' She asked herself, becoming even greener.

"Tucker, her clothes just got muddy. Mom accidentally washed them as well, she had spent a night at my home, but we didn't sleep together."

Danny said it so smoothly that Tucker wasn't able to detect lies. In his eyes Danny was still the same naive freshman as before the accident. How wrong he was.

"Still, have her parents really let her stay at the BOY's house?"

"I'm still here, Tucker," Sam looked back at him and crossed her hands. "And yes, my papa is away. For a very long time, so he won't find out if I stick around."

"Wait, does he forbid you from..."

The bell, their savior and blight, rang. Danny was glad that they all had to part ways, even Sam went down her path, already knowing the directions. The rest of the day went without such nasty encounters. During the lunch break Tucker didn't bother them directly, although Danny could feel the pressure of his intense gaze. He would have talked to his friend, but it was Tucker who stayed aside.

But at least he was friends with Valerie, Danny, on the other hand, had been getting more and more lonely. It was partially his fault, Danny was the one getting distracted from their activities all the time. Tucker was getting angry, he could see it, but the techno geek didn't have a clue about how Phantom felt because of that. The half ghost was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Danny, are you okay? You spaced out for a moment."

Phantom shook his head and looked at his friend. They had long since went out of the school and were walking down the street, right to their planned destination point. Danny gave a boyish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought about something."

"You seem to be doing it quite a lot," Sam notes with a note of concern.

"Hey, that's alright for people to think about different stuff, Sam."

"But not during the conversation. Or is it another human thing that I don't know about?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" Danny raised his arms in surrender.

"I was asking what is this 'cinema' thing is."

"Well, we are already here. Let me show you."

Sam was curious as always while observing the building and a multitude of posters in particular. Danny offered her to pick the movie, after all, it was her first time there. Shockingly for the half ghost, she picked the horror film. He didn't have anything against it, he liked those too, he was just surprised. While he was buying the tickets, Sam was observing the corn popping with undying interest.

"Enjoying the view?" Danny asked from behind.

Sam flinched and turned around, flushing slightly. Phantom chuckled, showing her the purple tickets. "Do you want some?" He nodded towards the stand.

The ghost girl also smiled and nodded eagerly. Danny bought two big carton cups with popcorn, his pocket money now counted millions of dollars, piastres, ducats and dinarius. He could buy anything he wanted, even his own space shuttle, snacks weren't of any problem. Sam still felt embarrassed that someone else was buying something instead of her, but Phantom assured her with this same explanation. As they sat on a bench outside of the hall, waiting until the beginning, Sam examined the white puffy treat between her fingers, before trying it. Her eyes widened in delight.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sam gasped.

"Glad you like it," Danny smiled.

Once again, Phantom found himself thinking about how adorable she was in the moments of her small discoveries. The half ghost was silently watching his friend enjoying her snack. Suddenly his own bowl was snatched from his lap. He heard the same annoying laughter of his most loved quarterback.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow it, huh, Fentina?" Dash laughed, passing nearby along with his henchmen.

Danny only narrowed his eyes at their backs, considering the start of repressions policy. Sam was the one to react. She smiled slightly at her unlucky friend, outstretching her bowl.

"You can have mine," the ghost said.

Danny smiled, too. "Thanks. Looks like it's gonna be like in that cheesy love stories," he chuckled, throwing another puff in his mouth. They both laughed.

Meanwhile Dash, as he walked forward, didn't notice the obstacle under his sneakers. With a loud yelp, he stumbled forward, falling into the janitor's bucket, full of not only the water, but the dirt and used soap. And, soaked in muddy liquid, with a multitude of crumbs in all imaginable places, the jock had to leave under a multitude of laughs, not noticing that a pot plant's, which he had been passing, thin root was too long and solid. It retreated back afterwards. While Danny was busy looking at the scene of accident, laughing his butt off, his friend gave a tiny smirk.

The movie left mixed impression. Danny actually hoped that it was going to be like in that kind of films, but it was diametrically opposite. He was scared like heck. The movie was a shining diamond in a pile of mud of modern times' horrors. It was really good. But it wasn't like that moments, when a scared girl grabs her boyfriend's arm. Nope. Sam never even flinched. But sharing the bowl with popcorn was nice, Danny couldn't deny it. When they were walking down the street, Sam looked at her friend's pale face.

"It was boring," she commented. "The story to be exact."

"Why were you so calm?" Danny asked. "Weren't you scared?"

"Why should I be afraid? They were on that screen, not real at all," Sam asked with all sincerity in her voice.

Phantom let out a muffled laughter. "You sure are interesting, Sammy. So...what is your impression?"

The girl grinned. "Even though the storyline was garbage, it was still awesome. Like that glasses, the image was jumping out!" While Danny chuckled again, Sam continued, still holding the smile. "But...it wasn't the biggest thing I liked," Phantom blinked as they stopped going.

They were all alone, he noticed, because at this time the people of the neighborhood preferred to stay at their homes, not the small park alley. Sam put a hand on Danny's cheek.

"It was funny watching Pariah's Bane jump like a scared rabbit," she smirked.

Phantom's expression became one big deadpan, making Sam laugh. Suddenly he smirked evilly. "Oh, and you are so brave, huh?" He asked.

The half ghost grabbed the girl and put her on his shoulder, making Sam yelp loudly.

"Danny, put me down!" She exclaimed, trying to get out of her friend's grip.

"What's wrong, afraid of heights?" Phantom asked in a sing song voice.

Sam suddenly came up with an idea. She phased off her captor, but fell on the ground, half on the grass, half on the pavement. Danny gasped in fear.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Sam!"

He saw her shaking, her shoulders jumping up and down. Phantom fell on his knees near her.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, okay? I know it was stupid. I won't do that again, promise!"

She kept shaking. He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, look at me," Danny asked. Receiving no answer, he decided to slowly turn her around.

But once he did it, Phantom understood that the girl wasn't crying. It was laughter, and now Sam wasn't holding back at all, bursting into a fit of laugh.

"Not funny!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, yes it is, we are even now, ghost boy."

Danny suddenly felt something push him forward. He fell on the grass near Sam and looked back. A green vine was sticking from under the surface. Sam suddenly got atop of him. She grinned, as her green eyes became pupiless.

"You are in my domain, now, Your Majesty."

Danny was caught off guard by her straitforwardness. What did she...they were in the park, yeah. "H-hey, Sam, let's not get overboard with this."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you are kind of atop of me."

Sam noticed this and blushed, before getting off. She sat on the grass nearby, hugging her legs close and looking away.

"Sorry, I just...I don't know what got over me. Instincts, maybe."

"That's okay, Sam," Danny sat near her. "I heard about these things. I'm half ghost, so I'm not affected by them."

They sat in silence. The sky was already dark, but Danny didn't care to look at the City Hall's clocks. The crickets kept trinking, the slight wind blew the edges of the trees, making the leaves rustle. It wasn't that late, but not a soul nearby. Probably because of the unspoken curfew. But it was fine. Sam looked down to the ground and saw one of the crickets near her palm. She smiled, carefully scooping the insect in her hand. Danny watched with amusement how the girl stroked its small body. She truly was one with the nature.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" Sam asked, letting the cricket jump off into the grass.

"Sure, go ahead."

"This day was wonderful. But I wanted to know...was this a date?" She looked at him with her shining eyes.

Danny was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "I didn't think it would be once you asked me to show you around. However, taking everything in consideration, I'd say that yes, it was." Phantom smiled, making Sam's core flutter. She simply adored that boyish smile of his.

"And does this mean..."

"That we are dating? Only if you want it, I'll never force you," Danny said softly.

"Nope. I'm not against it. Wow," Sam chuckled. "I'm dating the Ghost King."

Danny laughed, getting up on his feet. "May I invite thou to follow me, malady?" He asked, adopting the British accent.

Sam laughed, too, following her new boyfriend.

It was a satisfying walk, what took half an hour to get home, felt like mere minutes. They just went together, with Sam's head on Danny's shoulder. She wasn't sure if she could hold his hand, but Phantom was the first. He had to thank Ember, their former relationship had gotten rid of his anxiety problems without any trace. But Sam, who was completely new to this, blushed like mad. Danny gave a reassuring look to her, before seeing her shiver. The girl was affected more by the cold, plants couldn't stand it. She felt Phantom's arm rub her left one. She looked up at Danny.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Phantom only smiled. They got to Fenton Works. It was late, but he wasn't worried about the curfew, his parents just stopped caring anymore. Once they got inside, Danny turned off the protection systems, before stopping in the living room.

"Alright, I guess it's time for you to go home," he said.

Sam only looked at him. Taking a deep breath, she stood on her toes, closed her eyes and kissed Danny's cheek. Phantom blinked.

"Bye, Danny, see ya," Sam waved her hand and phased underground.

Danny smiled, looking at the spot where the girl disappeared to. "See you."


	7. Chapter VII: New subject

Danny heard an explosion, and he knew what time it was. He had to get up. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Phantom opened them, before suddenly jumping widely awake with a loud yelp. His covers flew aside. Sam blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked, still sitting on her knees and tilting her head.

"Sam, what the heck are you doing here?!" Danny asked.

"I don't have anything to do, I don't need sleep, so I just waited until you are awake. And good morning."

"Sam. People don't usually sneak up on someone like this! How long have you been here?"

"For an hour."

"You start to scare me," Phantom mumbled. "I haven't imagined the relationship to be like that," he said with a note of amusement.

Sam chuckled, before she got up, pecking Danny on the forehead with her lips. Phantom smiled stupidly, before running a hand through his raven hair.

"Is this what you thought?" The girl asked with a smirk, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hm, no, I expected it to be longer."

Suddenly they heard rapid and heavy footsteps. Their eyes widened, but the teens weren't able to do anything. The door banged open and two jumpsuit dressed humans barged into the room, guns blazing.

"We heard screaming, Danny, what's...going...on," Maddie slowed down, lowering her glowing weapon.

It was the sight any mother feared. There she saw her teenage son, wearing only pajamas, near a girl of his age. Furthermore, they were on a bed, in a close proximity to each other. Sam shifted nervously, and the adults mistook that fear of advanced anti-ghost weapons for something else.

"Daniel James Fenton, you better explain yourself," Maddie narrowed her eyes while Jack rubbed his hair in confusion.

Danny resisted the urge to glare at his mother. Why was he supposed to tell everything to someone who didn't care at all about his problems? Before Danny could do something he would regret, Sam spoke first.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm Sam," the girl spoke, waving slightly.

"Uhm...what are you doing here, Sam?"

"Well," Danny put in, rubbing the back of his neck. "We are friends. Sam is just a mockingbird, so she came here. I was surprised and...screamed, alright."

Sam snickered at his expression, and the adults seemed to relax more.

"Aw, I so wanted to catch some ghosts!" Jack said sadly.

"There are no ghosts in this room, so please, go," Phantom responded.

"Don't you two try anything funny," Maddie told them, before suddenly something beeped in her pocket.

She took out the sensor of ghostly activity. Sam somehow realized what it was, and she couldn't understand why Danny was so calm. The woman approached him, still holding the scanner as her husband followed.

'The ghost is in front of you,' the scanner continuously repeated. 'Too powerful. Save your lives.'

"Damn, I thought we repaired this thing," Maddie cursed.

"It's been several years!" Jack moaned as they went out of the room. "I need some fudge."

Sam blinked. "What just happened?" She asked as they heard the footsteps getting more quiet and distant.

"It's simple really. They had previously agreed that me behaving strangely was just a pubescent stage, NOT a possession. And since my parents are so narrow minded to accept other theory, they'd rather remake that piece of junk which has actually worked well all along."

"But it didn't spot me."

"Well, I have an explanation. Not to offend, but you are weaker than me. It's like two lightbulbs. One is shining at the fullest, stronger than the second one. People will see the brighter one. Same thing here. You sit next to one of the strongest ghosts out there, so the sensors pick me up, not you," Danny grinned. "Even more reasons for us to stay close, huh?"

"Oh, shut it, ghost boy. Just get dressed," Sam smirked, getting up.

"Alright, alright. No peaking," Phantom teased, before a pillow flew into his smug face.

Sam walked out of the room, standing behind the door, waiting. So here was her meeting with her new boyfriend's parents. It could have gone better, but it wasn't as bad, either.

It had been a week after the start of their relationship. Danny And Sam wanted to keep it a secret for a while. It was done to prevent rumors from spreading. While Phantom could care less about what people said about Fenton, Danny was worried that his subjects were going to find out, and, in extension, Undergrowth. And like hell he was going to talk with the outraged father. Unlike humans, ghosts knew all well about both identities of their King, and were forbidden to tell the living about it.

Soon Danny exited the room, wearing the same long sleeved white and red T-shirt and blue jeans. The bag was on his shoulder.

"So..." he said longingly. "Are you hungry?"

"If it's not of any bother..."

"Of course not, dear. Common now."

They went downstairs, to the kitchen with yellow plate wall. Sam sat on the chair, looking around only vaguely familiar room.

"Is Jazz gone?" She asked in confusion. Danny's sister was usually up at this time, they had met several times.

"She can't stay here forever," Phantom shrugged as he rummaged through the shelves. "Jazz had to return to her studies quarter across the continent. Still better than being woken up by explosions and getting ectoplasm on the middle of your essay."

"Why doesn't she study here?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Well, there aren't any universities around. Can you please take milk from the fridge?"

The girl now knew what the fridge was. She didn't like the source of artificial cold, or low temperatures at all. Opening the fridge, Sam yelped and jumped away from another bunch of carnivorous sausages. Their tiny growls caught Danny's attention. He looked at the scene and groaned.

"Not again!" He rubbed his face.

"What the heck are those?" Sam asked, slapping away the other predator.

"Sausages brought alive by the leaked ectoplasm. Not edible as well. You just have to be more assertive. Shush!"

The food jumped out of the room and down the lab. Danny raised his hand and started counting nonverbally with his fingers. And soon, they heard a yell.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yelled as blaster shots were heard.

"Thank the Ancients I don't eat meat," Sam mumbled in disgust.

"Can't argue here. Wanna some cereal?"

"I think I lost my appetite," The girl said dryly.

Danny shrugged and threw a handful of fruit loops in his mouth. They soon went in direction of the school, under the burning hot sun. The teens wanted to hold each other's hands, like other couples did, but they couldn't for the sake of the cover. They tried not to think of such nuisance, because they could do whatever they wanted during their hours of privacy. Suddenly they were stopped when they heard a voice.

"Hey, guys!"

Danny and Sam looked back and saw Tucker coming closer. He seemed somewhat upbeat.

"Hey, Tuck," the couple responded.

"What's up, lovebirds?" Tucker asked with a smirk.

"We aren't lovebirds," they deadpanned. Having managed to master the acting of being non impressed by what was actually truth, the teens didn't cause any suspicions.

"Sure thing," Tucker waved his hand nonchalantly and rolled his eyes.

They went further, quiet for the most part, until the dark skinned teen looked at his friends.

"So, have you seen the message?" He asked.

"Ehm, what?"

"The Mayor has announced new educational program. Obligatory one. How to fight ghosts, actually."

Danny and Sam stared at him. The latter looked at her raven haired boyfriend in confusion. And Phantom voiced her thoughts.

"Wait a second, Tuck. I doubt that the King approved of this."

And Danny was right, he surely would know goddamn well that he was against teaching his people how to kill him.

Tucker snorted. "Like we should care what that piece of slime thinks."

He didn't notice his friend's clenched fist, because it unclenched just as quickly. But Sam did notice and got worried if he was going to do something he definitely was going to regret. Danny sighed.

"Maybe not," he mumbled. "But why should he care what we think, then?"

Tucker was caught off guard by that statement. It sounded surprisingly reasonable. Not that it was going to change his point of view on that matters, but it was a smart thought. In his own contemplation he completely missed depressed notes in Danny's voice. The half ghost meanwhile felt something squeeze his hand gently. He looked to the side and right into Sam's eyes. She smiled slightly, receiving a smile in response, before letting go. The girl then looked at the human.

"How can someone teach how to kill sentient beings?" Sam asked.

Tucker decided not to retort. He lost any interest in that topic. The dark skinned teen just couldn't understand why his friends were so tolerant of that putrid kind, which had caused nothing but destruction to the town. Phantom meanwhile was thinking. He wasn't going to leave it like this, but he had to be delicate. The situation was shaky as it was. Maybe it was really the time to assert his position in the human world.

In his thoughts Danny didn't notice how they got to school. Once there, the group separated, with Tucker going into other class, not without yet another tease about two lovebirds going to the same classes. He really wanted to be the third wheel, apparently. The lesson of 'Anti-Ghost study' was going to be the last during the day, they learnt it after getting the renewed schedules.

"What an original name. I wonder if Dad was the one to come up with it," Danny commented, looking at the list of paper.

"I don't think so," Sam responded with a smirk. "It doesn't have a word 'Fenton'."

They both burst into laughter.

During the lunchtime they faced a dilemma. Whoever was going to teach that new subject, it was dangerous for any ghost to be there. So Phantom ordered Lunch Lady to go out for at least some time. It was hard for any ghost to leave their haunts, but the aged lady followed the King's advice. But that also meant that they were going to be stuck with food made of unknown materials. And now Sam was hungry again, but she didn't find anything fitting her vegetarian tastes. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to bother.

"Danny, can we find some private and sunny place?" Sam asked.

The half ghost raised his eyebrow. "Eh...what for?" He pried slowly.

"I am hungry," she said bluntly.

"Well, there is a roof..."

Without asking any more questions, Sam grabbed the unprepared half ghost and puled him through the ceiling while no one was looking. Danny yelped and blinked, as he was standing on the black roof, away from the edge. The sun was still shining brightly, being at its peak. Sam situated comfortably, sitting on the rough ground.

"So...where did you get food?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

Sam only smirked and pointed up.

"Didn't know you were religious."

"What? You clueless dork," she laughed. "No, it's the sun! Watch."

Sam closed her eyes. Phantom noted with surprise that her pale skin suddenly gained green tone. It wasn't like her ectoplasm was seen through, it was something...different. The color wasn't seen through the skin, that was its color. For some reason Danny thought that he was present during something intimate. However, Sam was the one to bring him, so it probably wasn't something It was soon over, and Sam returned back to her normal appearance.

"What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, I can consume daylight, because I have chlorophyll in my ectoplasm."

"Ok...I'm not sure how to react to this. How does it feel?"

"Delicious thing. So sweet and energizing. I'm not hungry anymore."

She really seemed healthier than usual, Danny noted. Sam was partially a plant, and plants needed sun. The light of the Ghost Zone was enough, but it wasn't as good as the sunlight. The girl jumped on her feet, taking her boyfriend's arms.

"Common now. We've got to get down," she said.

"Hm...maybe we should stay where no one can disturb us?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Well, there is half an hour left..." Sam smirked as well.

They didn't spend all this time just kissing. The girl wanted to revise the material before the lesson. Sam was sitting in a half-laying, half-sitting position, with a student book in her slim hands. Her head was situated on Danny's chest, who was sitting behind, as she laid between his legs. Phantom put his head on hers, looking in the book as well, but his interest disappeared quickly. He knew what was written there already. They both were content with their positions.

Sam felt chilly, but the chill was not unpleasant, far from it. It was a tingly feeling, gently spreading across her body. Danny was cold, his core emitted it in enormous amounts. But it could be felt only during close touch. Sam's improvised pillow was surprisingly hard, which made her blush. She hadn't yet looked at what was below that baggy T-shirt of his, but was still curious. Sam was just too shy to ask.

Danny, on the other hand, felt warmth. Ever since becoming a half ghost, he didn't feel it, except when coming in contact with the ghosts who had the opposite, hot cores. He never understood why those two types rarely got along, although his previous unsuccessful relationship should have been a proof to it. Because yet again, it felt wonderful. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sam spoke.

"What time is it?" She asked, tilting her head backwards. Her short raven locks fell back.

Grunting, Danny took out his phone. "Five minutes till the break ends," he said without enthusiasm.

"Oh, don't worry, just a few more hours," Sam pinched his cheek slightly, still beneath, smiling.

The rest of the day went steady and without any accidents, right until the last lesson. Tucker caught up with them near the cabinet. Fixing the cap on his head after the running, panting for breath, the dark teen doubled.

"You okay, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Y-yeah," he stood straight. "I just...had to run through the entire school. I don't envy you, dude."

"Why?"

Tucker didn't have time to answer as the bell rang. They had to go inside the classroom. It wasn't something out of ordinary, because the classroom wasn't yet reorganized. The trio sat close to each other, looking at the principal, who was standing near the desk. The asian woman smiled.

"Hello there, children," she said. "You are the first class which starts this educational course, so you have my congratulations. Don't worry, this subject won't affect your grades and you won't go through any exams."

At this many people sighed.

"But it doesn't meant that it must be taken lightly, for your safety is at stake. Now, let me introduce your new..."

"HELLO KIDS!"

Oh, god.

Oh, god, please, no.

Danny looked at the doorway and felt as if he was ready to faint right now. His parents were going to teach. It was so plainly obvious, how could he miss that?! Now Tucker's words were clear, and the same teen was looking at him with pity. If the half ghost wasn't laughed upon before, he certainly would now. Knowing his parents, they weren't going to add him any points of popularity, only ruin that small part of reputation by their freaky attitude.

While Phantom was searching for the ways to blow up the room, but damn reagents had been removed, his jumpsuit dressed parents barged into the room with several bags on their shoulders.

"I think you already know us, so introductions can be passed," Maddie said as she plopped the bag on the table. It let out a loud metallic sound. "Hi, sweetie!" She waved at Danny, who dropped his head on his desk.

"Just kill me now," he moaned quietly, without realizing the pun he had just said. Sam, however, snorted.

"Alright, kids, let's get started," Jack continued in excitement. "First of all, who knows what ARE ghosts?"

"Uhm...they are dead people?" One of the students answered.

"Exactly! From our knowledge, ghosts are ectoplasmic manifestations of post-human consciousness."

"However, not much of it remains," Maddie added instantly. "Ectoplasm reacts to emotions, thus leaving rational thinking and morals behind in the dead body."

"I feel insulted," Sam mumbled so quietly that only Danny heard it. He could feel her.

"Now, since it is our first lesson, ask questions and we will try to answer," Jack said, only to see many raised hands.

He could feel a tear welling up in his eye. Finally someone wanted to hear about his subject! But there were two people in the room who remained steady, and that were the ghost and the halfa. They weren't eager to listen some nonsense about their kind.

"Alright, you first...eh..."

"Dash Baxter," the jock responded, leaning forward in his seat. "What do you know about Phantom?"

Danny was just staring. 'I know one thing, he is sitting behind you,' he thought dryly. The question should have arisen sooner or later. Phantom was the most known ghost around, and now the ruler of the entire ghost race.

"Not much is known about him," Maddie said thoughtfully. "Phantom seems to purposefully violate everything we know about his kind. Yet again, he is HALF ghost...I can't imagine how could someone bring up such a mistake of nature. So it is hard to make any assumptions without...closer inspection, which is not available."

Sam felt like Danny needed some reassurance. She touched his hand beneath the desks, which caused a smile of appreciation to appear on his face. He really needed it to bear the insults thrown into his face. He was not a mistake of nature, it was THEIR idiocy which got him and everyone in that town in such situation! If not for their idiotic designs, their ignorance of safety measures, no one would have ever known about Danny Phantom.

"As you have probably noted, his appearance changes according to the age. When we first saw him, he looked to be about fourteen. It makes us think that he either changes his looks, or he is aging. The last is rather far fetched, because we got some confirmations about his true age."

Now Danny was curious, and Sam was as well, not to mention the rest of the class.

"Jack."

The man immediately dug in his bag, before taking an old, dusty book.

"This is the diary of my long ancestor John Fenton-Nightingale."

Danny paled.

"He used to be a witch hunter, but later changed his occupation after this very encounter. The writing dating to 13th August, 1692 year."

Jack coughed and proceeded.

"This day began like usual, just like many others. Father Douglas had put a new stake for the witches to burn on. Not sure how it is better than the last one, as he is saying, but my job was to bring them, not execute. However, after the breakfast a man came into our town. He was dressed in dark rags, maybe he was a monk, we never asked. He looked to be in mid age, but his hair were already gray. The man said he was from Quebec, a long way he made. At first I thought he was paranoidal. Vlad Masters was his name. He probably moved from Eastern Europe."

"Funny coincidence, honey," Jack looked at Maddie. "Do you think he is related to Vladdie?"

"Read further, dear."

Jack nodded. "We nevertheless listened to him. The man showed us some kind of scroll, saying that a monster was following him because of it. Well, that's not exactly my occupation, but I've decided to help. Joshua offered to get more information, but the man wasn't willing to share the details, saying that they were unprepared for what the monster was going to do with us if he did tell. Strangely enough, we encountered the creature at the same day."

"It didn't even try to hide. It appeared in a square. I was unsettled by its appearance. At the first glance the creature was but a boy, but it had hair whiter than snow, its green eyes were blazing in ethereal light which we could see even in daylight. It was wearing tight clothes from the strange black material, while its gloves and boots were white. Many people ran off, only I remained. Then it spoke, its voice echoing. I could see its sharp teeth. The demon was surprisingly sarcastic, but its demands were clear - it wanted what Vlad had in his possession. It assured that he didn't want any harm, only that the 'thief' was brought to him. I didn't believe him, of course."

"Then it gasped. He breathed out a gust of air, even if it wasn't cold. His eyes narrowed, and since he had previously payed no attention to any protection, even cross, I was wary of what he was about to do. Then he disappeared. I was stunned at first. But then I heard screams, and it was Vlad's voice. He was gone as well. Everyone was terrified. And in that moment I decided that I will find the way to protect the people from these...Phantoms."

Jack closed the book.

"So, Phantom is actually more than three hundred years old," Maddie concluded. "This can explain why he is more powerful than most ghosts. Although, he can be much older. It is also the proof that Phantom is not what he tries to look as."

Sam looked at Danny, whose expression was not amused. She knew that he was barely older than her, then how did he manage to be there?

But that was only one question of many, neither of the teens asked any to the adults. Danny just begged the Ancients that the lesson would end. The questions were horrible, the ones concerning him, which were ninety nine percents of all questions, were straightforwardly shameful. One specific hispanic girl asked a question, which made Danny's face absolutely green, making him cover his entire face. She asked about his life...below the belt, let's put it that way. Damn teenage minds. Maddie's explanation that it could be possible and that Phantom's existence was a proof only made matters worse. Sam pitied her boyfriend, it must have been painful to him. Nevertheless, her glare almost fried that stupid girl. How dares she?

Thank god it didn't take the ENTIRE lesson. Ten minutes of boredom in the end, when Jack happily explained the ghosts' structure and anatomy, were guaranteed. The bell rang and Danny was almost the first to bolt out of the room. He didn't want to make any contact with his parents. Soon Sam followed out of the room, looking curiously at him.

"Danny, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"No. And I have a feeling that it's going to be worse."


	8. Chapter VIII: A weekend

"Are you sure it is safe?" Sam asked nervously.

"Don't worry, my servants will be quiet," Danny smirked, still holding her hand. "Maybe because they can't talk at all...nevermind."

They were going through the corridors of his castle. Phantom had offered to satisfy his girlfriend's curiosity about how the King lived. He had a lot to show, and they had plenty of time during the weekend. Tucker said that he was busy, so they had to find something to do. Danny did suspect why he was occupied, but tried not to think of it. He tried to enjoy what he was doing at the moment, spending time with his cute girlfriend. Sam was curiously examining the pieces of art placed all around, which were copies, or sometimes stolen and replaced originals. At the moment, she gazed at the picture 'Creation of Adam'.

"It's so beautiful," she commented breathlessly.

"Yes, yes it is," Phantom said, snapping out of his thoughts, shaking his stark haired head. "I always appreciated the art. Sometimes you get to receive a copy from the one who made it. Being the ruler of the dead has its advantages."

Sam snorted and chuckled. Suddenly Danny floated in front of the picture, staying in front of Adam and taking the pose.

"I do fit, am I not?"

The girl couldn't resist bursting into laughter. Her boyfriend never ceased to amuse the ghost girl, and the fact that this same boy was the ruler of the entire dimension added to the impression. In his free time, Danny was the same childish person, despite what he was going through. Sam liked this trait of his, and she didn't want it to disappear.

"So, what do you do during this work?" She asked.

Danny shrugged as he landed on the ground again. "Not much, actually. I've expected more, since the reconstruction of the state is still going. The Council and the Observants deal with some matters I have no knowledge about, jurisprudence and such. I can question their decisions and deny them. However, I trust my friends, they won't advise wrong things. There is what I call 'Unspoken committee'. My close circle of most trusted ghosts, I often consult with them."

"And who are taking part there?"

"Well, there is Frostbite of the FarFrozen. He is also my mentor in combat. Pandora, the queen of Acropolis, she may look scary, but she is nice once you get to know her. Dorathea...well, that's quite a story."

"We have plenty of time," Sam smirked, grabbing his palm. "Besides, you can tell quite well."

Danny blushed slightly as they kept walking, but continued. "Her brother is a rare bastard with a draconian character. I've met Aragon before being crowned, a few days before it, to be exact. He 'asked', namely demanded a small errand. However, the reward was unusual, he gave me his own sister as a servant. Yes, she is still a princess of her realm, but that is why she was the one greeting the guests during the ball. It was awkward when she tried to do maid duties while I was still just a kid with powers. She can leave whenever she wants, but Dora prefers it here rather than there."

"Can't you remove Aragon from his throne?"

"No, not without actual reason. He may be a tyrant, but he doesn't violate the current laws. It is his realm, he is the boss there, free to do whatever he wants, even execute anyone he doesn't like."

"That rules are junk," Sam commented with disgust.

"That's what I am saying. Why should we follow the laws created millenias ago? But that's not so easy. I can't change them until I come of age. Otherwise I would look like the King we all don't like. So, we have to wait for almost two years."

Sam looked to the side, deep in thought. She really expected the Ghost King to be an all powerful autocrat, like Pariah was, even if not tyrannical. But it seemed that all his power came from the fact that the Council was disbanded.

"Anyways, Dora ended up here. She knows a lot, despite her position, besides, her being one of my advisors angers the hell out of her brother. I MIGHT be provoking him to do something forbidden," Danny smirked. "Attacking or going against me IS forbidden, unless he beats me and takes the crown, of which I have doubts."

"Just be careful, okay?" Sam asked in concern, holding his hand tighter. "Who knows what can happen," she mumbled.

Danny smiled. "Don't worry, Sammy, I will. Hey, wanna see something?"

Be it someone else, she probably would have kicked the one saying it. She wasn't aggressive, but she didn't like being called anything but Sam. But she liked when Danny said it. Her core vibrated each time, how did humans call it? Butterflies in the stomach? Although she didn't understand what the insects were doing in their stomachs, Sam could agree that it felt somehow like that.

Sam nodded, before being led forward. They passed many staircases and decorated corridors. She was stunned at how easily Danny oriented within his castle. Well, he was the one who came up with the renovation design. They weren't as maze like as before. He suddenly covered Sam's eyes. The girl was surprised, but nevertheless curious. They stumbled a few times, laughing afterwards, but didn't fall.

Finally Phantom removed his hands. Sam saw what was around them. It was a garden, quite big, but empty for the most part. Just a green lawn, with a couple of trees and a pond in the center, filled with a small river flowing from one end of inner yard to another.

"Not much, is it?" Danny asked.

"Well," Sam said slowly. "It COULD use something else."

Phantom smiled, "I hoped that you could help me with this," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Well, I thought we needed a professional gardener to add some life to this place...and who is better to do this as you?"

"Me? I'm not sure about this..."

"Hey," Danny lifted her chin as a smile crossed his features again. "I won't say anything if it doesn't work."

Sam nodded, before looking at the bare ground. She could definitely add something, the question was what exactly. Humming under her nose, she took a seed seemingly out of nowhere, surely not from the pocket of her leaf dress, her tight, pretty dress...Danny shook his head.

"Hm, I could put it...no, not there," Sam mumbled in thought. "Ugh, no, it will seem out of place..."

She then snapped her gloved fingers as an idea got in her mind. Sam approached the corner of the yard and tossed the seed on the ground. A bush of brightest, different colored roses flung from there.

"Is that all?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at him with a deadpan expression. Suddenly Phantom felt something tiny bite his leg. He yelped, before looking down and seeing Venus flytrap. It wiggled, as if laughing, brandishing it surprisingly small but sharp teeth. Danny looked at Sam, who was smirking widely at the moment.

"You are cruel, Sammy," he mumbled, rubbing his sore place. As Sam looked away, concentrating on her effort, Danny glared at the small plant, which was only tall enough to reach above his boot.

With the bush now in place, she could just induce its growth. With a slow and gentle wave of her hand, it grew up to the side for a few meters, showing the flowers of different shades previously unseen, even blue ones. Soon the corner was filled with beautiful plants. Sam then looked at Danny, putting her raven hair behind her ear.

"It's a bit hard to think something up. You should add pathways. Maybe a few benches. Then I will be able to add something nice. For now you will have to resort to this pretty corner."

"Yeah...you can come here whenever you want, you know?"

"Really?" Sam gasped.

"Yep," Danny grinned. "Do you like it?"

The girl pecked his cheek. "Is this an answer enough?" She asked, smirking teasingly.

"More than anything," he leaned down for another kiss, and Sam didn't resist the kiss on her lips.

Phantom wrapped his hands around her waist, running his hands up and down her back. Sam basically did the same thing. It was a good thing that they didn't need to breath, or they couldn't be so close for such a long while. That's what Danny liked about the ghost girl, besides the beautiful looks and kind personality. But they also lost a track of time, once they parted away, Sam smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Phantom pouted, diving in his pocket. "It's getting late," he said, glancing at his phone.

"You know, you haven't told me what these things are," Sam tilted her head, looking at the device she had seen many times before.

"This is a phone. Helps to make calls across big distances and organize my activities. Tucker prefers PDA, this is something a bit different. So, what would you like to do? I'm pretty much bored, so I'll take it either way. We could go to the human world or I can show you more of this empty castle," Danny grinned, clearly showing that he was more inclined to the first option.

Sam noticed that as well, so she decided to go with the former option. They went to the underground of the castle, where Phantom had organized his own lab. The girl was curious about what he was doing there. Of course, he wasn't experimenting on his subjects, he used the ectoplasm the very air of the Ghost Zone was rich with. Danny had told her that he was trying to make an alternative source of energy for human kind. They needed it, but without the unique radiation which brought food back to life, courtesy of Fentons' ingenuity. It was supposed to be his gift, but the humanity needed to accept it once the thing was ready. Sam hoped that her boyfriend's efforts wouldn't go to waste.

There was also a portal. Danny was sneaky, he pierced into the gateway, and he was able to get to his home from two places - the main portal, which was created by Fentons, and his own. At the same time the humans weren't able to get into his dungeons. As a safety measure, Danny and Sam became invisible in case the humans were on the other side. And it seemed that they weren't mistaken. Fenton seniors were there, and they weren't alone, because Valerie and Tucker were accompanying them. During shooting practice. They didn't see them, as their backs were turned, and didn't hear the metal doors sliding open over the whirring sound of blasters.

Danny hated his luck, even when he was right, it didn't bring any joy whatsoever.

He grabbed the stunned ghost girl and led her out of the lab. They dropped invisibility, and Danny could see her stunned face.

"Looks like Tucker ignored my warning," Phantom mumbled, turning into human form.

"Why was he..."

"Well, my dear parents are training them to hunt me down," Danny said in a mix of sadness and sarcasm. "It's a matter of time."

Sam didn't seem to be pleased. She grasped his hands tightly. "A matter of time until what?"

"Until they will be trained enough," Phantom sighed, before they got to his bedroom. "It's like they know how important these two are for me. I won't be able to harm them...But they will be willing to kill me."

"Don't worry about this, Danny," Sam said gently. "Tucker looks like a nice guy, if you just told him..."

"No, Sam, you don't understand," Danny jumped from the bed. "They are GHOST HUNTERS. They hate and fear me, and I...I don't want to lose them. Wh-what if I tell them and then they will turn their backs? I'm not even talking about my parents! That's who will want to rip me apart!"

"Danny..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny said in a tone which left no room for arguments.

Sam sighed deeply. Her boyfriend's stubbornness was a sight to tremble before, because it was unbreakable. The ghost girl knew that she wasn't going to convince him any time soon. Danny felt the heavy atmosphere in the room, so he tried to move the topic elsewhere.

"You should probably change your clothes," he said, pointing at her leaf dress and gloves. "I'll wait downstairs. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Sam nodded, still non pleased that Danny was trying to get away from the problem. Phantom smiled weakly.

"Hey, let's just not think about it this way."

"Then how?"

"Sam, I have my plans for the future. I'll just finish the school this year, and no one will notice my disappearance afterwards. It's not long until then. Just a few months. After that all these problems will be irrelevant."

"If you say so. I'm just worried for you..."

She was interrupted by a light kiss.

"And I appreciate it, Sammy," Danny whispered gently. "Now, I'll go make some popcorn. If it hasn't come to life as well. I don't want to murder them."

The girl couldn't resist a chuckle from coming out. He and his sense of humor. As she was changing in his room, Danny went downstairs. His concerns were in vain, because the sweet treat in a shiny wrapping was still non alive. Knowing that this luck was going to be wasted if he put it in the microwave, he faced a dilemma. Snapping his fingers, he came up with an idea. Phantom put the wrapping on the plate and later on the fan. Danny really could use fire, but it was ice cold, unusual, but that's the fact. As the sweet was being cooked, the teen decided to go to the basement. He needed to know what was going on.

Phantom slowly walked to the lab. He noticed that Valerie and Tucker were now wearing helmets, probably getting used to wearing them. He leaned against the wall, before coughing. It got the humans' undivided attention. Tucker jumped, although his face was behind the dark glass of the helmet.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," Maddie said, removing the goggles and waving at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe check out if you are still alive down here?" Danny asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Dann-o," Jack responded. "No ghost could get..."

"I meant dying from starvation," Phantom interrupted in the same tone. "Had fun sitting here the entire day?"

Tucker and Valerie were stunned at how coldly he was talking to his parents. It was like he didn't actually care at all. Maddie noticed this as well.

"Where are your manners, young man?"

"Sorry, forgot them upstairs," Danny's eyes fell on his friends. "Hello, Val. Hello, Tuck."

"How did you know?" Tucker asked in surprise, removing the helmet.

"Only one guy can wear such ridiculous set of clothes. So that's why you were BUSY today."

"Look, Danny," Valerie interfered, removing the helmet, making her long bushy hair fall down. "We are doing something helpful here, okay?"

"Ah, yes. Shooting at the wall with a paper ghost on it. Charming. Nice results, what an outline and not a single scratch!"

"If you are so smart then YOU can probably hit the spot?" Maddie asked, crossing her hands.

"I don't need it," Danny responded curtly.

"Tell this to the ghost who comes after you," Tucker mumbled.

"For some reason I doubt it. I'll just leave, I guess. Popcorn should be ready by now."

"Now wait here, Daniel," Maddie stood in front of him. The fact that she had called him by the full name meant that she was not int the mood. "Since you were so kind to come here, try shooting as well. Enlighten us."

"I don't. Want to."

"You are not going anywhere until then."

Danny growled, and everyone actually shivered. Valerie blinked as she could swear that his eyes were green for a split second. Probably a trick of light from all the ectoplasm around. Phantom snatched the blaster pistol from Tucker, almost ripping his hands off. He half turned around and emptied the entire magazine, without even flinching, almost completely subduing the recoil. The basement was filled with neon green light as blasts went through its entirety to another end. The paper images were teared to shreds as every shot reached its destination. The humans only stared at the scene with dropped jaws.

"Where did..."

"I'm leaving," Danny interrupted, dropping the gun on the floor and turning around.

He stormed upstairs, leaving the shocked humans wondering. Where did he learn that? That was a question they all shared.

Danny saw that the food was ready by now. He filled the bowl with sweet treat and tried to forget the incident. As he got back to the living room, Sam was already sitting there. She looked at him strangely.

"What took you so long?" The girl asked.

"Popcorn is not made in two minutes, darling," Danny teased. "Who is at fault that you are so quick?" He asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Haha, look at this smart mouth," Sam said with sarcasm, before leaning on his shoulder. "So, what will we be watching?"

"Hm, dunno. I have plenty. What genre would you like?"

"I'd like to watch the movie before the one we had watched. It was the fifth, right?"

"You start to catch up," Danny smirked. "Okay, let's watch that one."

He raised his hand, and the disk flew from its box from under the TV. "Damn, I love telekinesis," Danny smirked, before the disk fell on the ground as he lost concentration. Sam started to laugh at his misfortune.

Danny had watched the film many times before, he knew every scene, and such, he wasn't afraid at all. It was strange when neither of the watchers was afraid at all. During the middle of the movie the guests left the house. Not much was said during the short interaction with the humans, but from the expressions on Valerie and Tucker's faces, Sam understood that they were at the same time stunned, confused and ashamed. Danny afterwards commented that he hoped that he had somehow affected their opinion about at least hunting and risking lives behind his, the one's who was worried for them, back. However, Phantom had to explain the situation to Sam.

She had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Danny did confront them as she wanted, but on the other...it wasn't exactly what the girl had in mind. Maybe one day he would be able to do something more.

Near the end Danny started feeling dizzy, until finally falling asleep. He really could use one, Sam thought, because she noticed how little sleep he had. She never understood why humans needed it, unlike her kind. They just wasted so much time just lying on one place. But if Danny felt better from it, she could wait until morning. She just closed her eyes and lied on his shoulder, and it felt just as wonderful.

But as she wasn't watching at all, someone was watching them. Maddie looked at them, specifically at her son. The scene was sweet, she had to admit, even if she didn't know that Sam was merely pretending, more for herself than for anything else. However, the woman also noted that she didn't know anything at all about the girl Danny was sleeping near. The boy had never been so rude to anyone. Could it actually be that it was Sam's influence? She surely would have noticed if it was by itself. Right?


	9. Chapter IX: A strange competition

"My liege, don't you think that it might get too far?" Fright Knight asked the monarch.

"What a bunch of kids can do, Fright?" Phantom looked at him questionably, leaning back in his throne. "I have an army of the undead."

"This is true, Great One, but we should look at it in the long run," Frostbite said from his place at the table.

"While they may be harmless," added Pandora, "Your...parents are raising the next generation to hate our kind. It doesn't take much convincing sometimes. And if you don't step in, things might take a turn for the worse."

"Pandora, it's just one school," Phantom argued. "It's not like this system is spreading across the world. Although...if it shows to be successful..."

"That's precisely what we are talking about, Great One. You should intervene."

"I get it. I just have to understand how. One inaccurate step and we will get into problems."

"There will be elections soon. We could push the loyal candidate."

"Try finding such a person," Danny snorted. "All electoral campaigns vow for fighting us. Current mayor got his rates high after his anti-ghosts acts. Besides, if we help someone, humans will vote against that person."

Phantom sighed. "I think it is time I speak with my subjects."

The advisors gasped.

"My Lord, are you sure of this?" Fright asked, frightened, pun intended.

"Isn't this what I am, like, supposed to do?"

"With ghosts, Great One, because they are not going to run from you or attack you...in most cases," Reasoned Frostbite.

"Well, I'm not going alone, right, Fright?"

"I follow you everywhere, My Liege," Fright bowed. "But I still think it is a rash decision."

One of the traits he liked in his new master was that the king now actually listened to his opinion. Whether he agreed or not was another issue. He needed advises, the ancient ghost decided, Phantom could act mature, but he was still an inexperienced child. It was also a good thing that the advisors were talented, and, most importantly, loyal.

"We can make humans play on our field," Danny smirked at everyone's curious expressions. "Let's let a group of humans here. Maybe we will even do this during the celebrations. What do we have close?"

"They depend on the place of celebration," Pandora said. "People of all cultures live here. Great Dionysia is approaching, though. It is week away."

Danny smiled. "Oh, yes, let's stuff wine down their throats," he said sarcastically. "Maybe it should do. We'll see about that. You are dismissed."

Once the advisory council got up from their seats, Danny suddenly realized something.

"Wait. Has anyone seen Dora as of late?" He asked. "It's not like her to leave without warning."

The ghosts shook their heads in negative. Now Phantom seemed concerned. It was really weird, and his train of thoughts was going to turn to the worst conclusion. Rubbing his chin, Danny rose from his seat of power, rubbing his wrinkled clothes. It was unfit for the king to wear a jumpsuit, and, after a while of convincing, his wardrobe was that of a nobility. Black shirt with swirling green buttons, black pants, held by white belt, white boots and gloves. He also wore a white one-shoulder cape, pointless in combat, but looking outstandingly. On his finger was the Ring of Rage, but the Crown was absent from his head. It put a huge mental strain on him to wear for some reason.

Danny turned around and strolled out of the room. Suddenly he felt a slight vibration in his pocket. Phantom took a phone out of there. Seeing who it was, Danny sighed, shaking his head. He accepted the call.

"Sam, when I gave you a phone it didn't mean that you should call so often."

"I get it," Sam responded. "I can't cover you for long here, though, there is some meeting in the hall in twenty minutes and if you don't come there..."

"I see, thanks for the warning, Sammy," Phantom smiled and put the phone in his pocket.

Twenty minutes? He could get there in ten. Once Danny went to the required room of his new home, he exited in the human world. Once on the street, Phantom sped up forward towards the school. The Council meeting couldn't be delayed, so they had to go through with it during the class hours. It wasn't like his parents actually took notice, but Tucker or Valerie could tell them. And even if so, they had yet to make him care.

On his way Phantom sensed a ghosts' presence. Cursing under his breath, Danny looked around. Suddenly Danny caught a green axe with a corner of his eye. He flew backwards, avoiding the strike. He saw a green ghost in a dark grey armor, with black mask with a green skull. The ghost looked like a Medieval executioner, and was quite buffed. Phantom landed on the roof, becoming visible.

"You seem smarter than an animal," he said dryly. "I thought my rules were clear, but since I'm busy, I'll give you a chance to get back to the Ghost Zone."

The only response he received was a hurl of the huge and sharp axe. Danny cursed and made a shield.

"Now this is unAXEptable," he said. The ghost seemed non amused as the weapon returned to his hand. "It was a good one!"

The ghost then lunged forward, but Phantom intercepted the strike with a sword. No matter what weapon it was, his strength should have been superior despite the odds. Danny moved the enemy's weapon away, before using his free hand to blast the executioner away. The ghost roared and ran forward with the stubbornness of a bull. Phantom smoothly sidestepped him and the vertical strike of the green weapon, which left multiple cracks.

"Hey, someone payed tAXES for it!" Danny exclaimed, continuing his ridiculous puns.

The same axe he implied in each of his sentences was taken out of the solid ground. It was obvious that the young King was toying around. Suddenly Danny heard a low whistle, which was getting louder. He jumped away and a huge arrow flew by. It was the size of ballista bolt. His head spun to the side, seeing that the executioner was not alone. There was an archer in red robes, with spectral tail instead of legs. Danny's lips formed a thin line as he saw that he was getting late to the meeting.

"Great, now I need a new set of puns," he said.

The executioner flew forward, and Danny just jumped down the building into the alleyway. The ghosts flew downwards, but saw nothing in that stinking hole. Suddenly the archer was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall. Hard. The executioner turned around to see his comrade, only to be blasted from behind. The ghost flew forward, but Danny kept firing, not letting him even to stand straight. He dropped in exhaustion from the rain of power.

"Take that!" Phantom exclaimed. "Now. Be good boys and sit here. I'll call who is needed."

He simply pressed a button on the small special device and dropped it near them. He used the free hand to throw a green goo, pinning them to the place.

"Aaand, wait until police arrives. Damn, I love to be in charge."

He then looked at the clock on his phone. "Oh, shit!"

Danny leaped in the air, flying on top speed through the buildings. He was almost late! As a bullet speeding forward, Phantom flew first above the streets and later in the halls of the school. He stopped in the janitor's closet, changing into human form. He then ran through the empty halls, praying to God that he wasn't going to be seen. But, sadly, it was all in vain.

"Mr.Fenton."

Phantom screamed mentally at hearing Mr.Lancer's voice. He slowly turned around and put on the 'awkward teen' mask.

"Good day, sir."

"Care to tell why you're absent during the day?" The balding man asked, crossing his hands, thinking that it made him look menacing. It didn't.

"Oh, I was delayed by my parents. Have they not warned you about that?"

Lancer raised his eyebrow. "What was so important there?"

"Well, you know how they are, overprotective. My folks also wanted me to help with their newest project. They needed extra hands."

"Yet, you are here, now."

"Well, my friend has called me and said it was important."

"Alright. Go to the hall. But we will need to have a conversation with your parents."

Danny sighed. "Fine."

'How many times am I supposed to possess them?' He complained mentally.

As Phantom went down the corridor, Lancer sighed as well. That kid was insufferable sometimes.

Danny quietly entered the full hall, without catching anyone's eye, because everyone was looking at the scene. He quickly scanned the place, before seeing his girlfriend along with Tucker. Just as smoothly Phantom moved between the rows and softly landed on a reserved chair near Sam. She smiled at him, and they took each other's hands under the seats.

"Hello there," Danny said. If only they were alone...

"Hey, yourself," Sam greeted.

"What's going on?"

"See that hot chick on the stage?" Tucker answered.

Danny finally looked there. There indeed was a beautiful young lady with long blond hair, wearing a long light blue dress and gloves. She was saying something, but Phantom didn't pay attention. Tucker meanwhile continued.

"She is hosting a beauty pageant," he sounded confused as heck himself. "Now of all times...Dora Mattingly is her name."

"This is really weird," Danny mumbled.

He was growing more and more suspicious. Now, the name sounded similar. Nah, who would be so stupid to repeat his trick for the third time, the second being Vlad? He was probably overreacting.

"Now, kids!" The woman said in a sickeningly cheerful tone. "We have to pick a judge. It should be someone...unremarkable, to be more fair. So as to judge accordingly."

A forest of hands, mostly of those who were usually used as a carpet, were raised. Danny crossed his arms, not at all willing to do this. Tucker's hand immediately bolted upwards, causing his friends to look at him weirdly.

"Seriously, Tuck?" Phantom asked.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want the girls to try to impress you."

"I don't. A swarm of two faced bra..." he coughed. "Who wouldn't have paid attention to you otherwise? Not in the world."

"It was harsh, Danny," Sam commented.

"I'm stating the fact," Phantom shrugged. "Are you going to take part?"

"Nah," Sam leaned back. "These aren't my thing really. Wearing sparkling and bright dresses made from products of caterpillars? Blah."

Danny laughed, before hearing a quiet whisper.

"Besides, why would I want to impersonate a princess if we cuddled with His Majesty last night?" Sam asked softly, giving a teasing smile.

Ever since that day, which happened a week ago, the teens took it as habit, because of how nice sleeping together felt. Well, Danny slept, but Sam was content with the situation. She loved books, so she could entertain herself, with her boyfriend near her. Danny's parents never paid attention as long as they weren't loud, which they weren't. It meant that Sam rarely returned home, even if her father had another month. Suddenly their mutual gaze was interrupted with the joyous exclamation.

"Oh, I know just the candidate! Maybe it should be...you!"

Dora pointed right at the raven haired teen. Danny blinked in confusion, before pointing at himself.

"Me?" He asked. "Oh, no, no, I don't want..."

With a corner of his eye he saw Mr.Lancer threateningly press a cap on his pen. At that moment Danny understood that he was screwed. There was no running from him and his detentions otherwise. The guy didn't seem to know any other option. He sighed.

"Fine."

Later the group was standing in the corridor. Half of the day passed, and many were complaining either about not being a judge, or the fact that the meeting was held during the lunch break. Danny dug in his locker with his friends standing nearby. He always had an extra set of books there in case he barged in without them. Again, he was now as rich as heck, he could satisfy any hedonistic thought. He could even buy an arm wrestler dolphin on jetpack. Or maybe make koalas fight to death with daggers if he wanted. He didn't.

"So, Danny," Tucker said slowly. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"If it is about how I shoot, yes I do mind. I hoped we got over it."

"No, that's not it. Why the change of style?"

Danny looked down at himself. "It's just a black synthetic leather jacket, Tucker. Nothing special."

"Whatever, what do you think, Sam?" Once he received no response, Tucker repeated the question. "Sam?"

The girl took notice of his change as well. And even if it was only the jacket, she couldn't help but ogle her boyfriend.

'Oh, dear Ancients...he looks so hot in that...Not that he wasn't before...' Before her thoughts could take a turn for the worse, she was snapped into reality by Tucker, who waved his hand in front of her. "Eh, what?"

"I was asking what do you think about his clothes."

Sam immediately looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"It's nice. I think it looks nice."

Danny chuckled, smiling softly at her expression. He was glad she liked it that much. Phantom could hear Tucker muttering something about 'lovebirds'. Even though he didn't like the name calling, Danny couldn't deny it was a very pleasant truth. Suddenly Sam noticed something on his face.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, firmly taking his chin and looking closer.

"Sammy, it's just a scratch," Danny complained overdramatically. "I don't even remember getting it."

"Sammy?" Tucker asked, before snickering. He stopped after receiving a nudge. A very hard nudge from the named girl. "Okay, I got it," he rasped. "Only he can do that."

Sam seemed satisfied with the answer, although she knew that such...favoritism wouldn't go unnoticed.

The lesson about ghosts was an interesting one. 'Interesting' meant that Danny and Sam were internally laughing at the ridiculousness of Fentons' assumptions.

"Now, kids," Maddie said. "When we have finished studying ghosts' physiology, we shall start studying the ways of protecting ourselves."

Now Danny stopped cringing. He froze, just as Sam did. It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

"There are several weaknesses we can exploit," Jack continued, taking out a box. "Yes, ectoweapons can be utilized. But we are talking about more...primitive ways. Now, the first one is this."

He took out a green glowing rock.

"This is ectoranium. A metal taken from their world. We sent a small bot there, he retrieved this piece.

Danny wiped sweat from his forehead. They mistook a casual rock for a piece of ectoranium. It was impossible to find such a dangerous element just casually lying around. They were deep within the chunks of land. Fentons proceeded to explain its composition and why it was harmful to the ghosts, why they couldn't phase through that objects. Sam was interested only because it was a potential weapon, and because she was curious. Danny seemed bored, he knew much more they could ever hope to find out. Then, Fentons passed the rock across the class. Once it was the couple's turn, Sam was worried, but Danny winked to her. He took it and tossed in his arm. She took it and later passed the stone forward. Once Phantom whispered everything to her, the girl couldn't resist a quiet laugh.

"Good! I hope you have taken notes."

Danny glanced at his empty sheet.

"The next object is from our world. Mother Nature protected us by creating this little thing."

Now Phantom was truly horrified. At first Sam didn't understand why he was so afraid. It was just a pretty flower, which looked like a mix of crimson tulips and roses, with black stalks and thorns. However, it emitted what looked like red smoke. Danny covered the lower part of his face with a palm. Putting another hand under the table, Phantom moved his hand slowly, slightly opening the window near his parents, begging that the poisonous smell wouldn't reach him.

"A flower?" Someone asked.

"Yes, it may not look dangerous, don't worry about the smell. It is actually quite tasty."

Everyone looked confused.

"I accidentally ate one."

Danny's move to cover his face was quite convenient, Tucker thought it was because of embarrassment.

"To us, just as the ectoranium, this thing is harmless. However, the very smell of this things can burn their inner ectoplasm. Not to mention touching it, or even worse, getting cut by its thorns. It's a final death. The plant is rare, however it is not in the list of endangered ones, strangely. We received them thanks to our friends from GIW. It is delicate, so we won't pass it around. However, you can come closer."

Never in both worlds, Danny thought. Fentons organized the movement, calling everyone one by one. Everyone willing, and Phantom wasn't one of those. He was shocked, however, when Sam was called and she calmly got up.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered.

Sam only winked. She came to the flower, ignoring the smell and casually stroking the petals with inquisitive look.

"You shouldn't carry it around like that," she said almost scoldingly. "Blood blossoms require a lot of water, and you carry it around without a single drop. It's going to die before any ghost does."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"We have one at home," Sam shrugged, before returning to her seat.

Danny stared at her in shock all the way, however he did throw a soul freezing glare to the one who called her nerdy. He stopped once he heard a chair near him move. Danny turned to face his girlfriend.

"How did you do that?" He whispered.

Sam smirked and chuckled. "Danny, I'm a daughter of nature myself. How can a plant of all things kill me?"

"But you are a ghost!"

"A ghost. Whose body is filled to the half with chlorophyll," Sam smiled.

Never Phantom thought that one could have an immunity towards the Blood Blossoms. He smiled, she truly was special.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "Is kissing you considered being a vegetarian?"

"Danny!" She slapped him lightly, blushing furiously.

After the lesson during which Danny constantly tried to somehow protect himself and miserably failing, the friends could finally take a breath as it was, yet again, the last lesson on the list. As usual, Danny's parents offered to give him a ride. Receiving a flashback of the last experience, Phantom rejected the offer. Tucker followed the gesture the second he learnt that Jack was the one driving. He was there as well.

They got separated for a short while. Tucker got sick once he smelled the strong medicaments from the nursery. This, accompanied by his fear of place, led to Danny carrying him to the bathroom. Sam was left alone for a while, waiting until her friends returned. The school was getting empty quickly. However, it was not in her power to avoid the unwanted confrontation.

"Hey, you!"

She looked to the side, and saw that Hispanic girl with long curly black hair, wearing pink top and maybe too skinny jeans. Sam recalled her name was Paulina. And that she was the most popular girl around, not that the ghost actually cared. It was strange that Paulina was without her clique nearby. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, showing with all her being that she was not interested in the conversation.

"Don't talk with me like that. Who do you think you are?"

Sam sighed. "What have I done to deserve such displeasure?"

The cheerleader mistook the meaning. "You think you are smarter than anyone, huh, you goth witch? Dating the guy who is a judge? Do you think you still stand a chance?"

The ghost laughed full heartedly. "Seriously? First of all, we aren't dating. Two, I knew Danny long before the competition. Three, I just wear these clothes and starting from the insults clearly shows your upbringing, or a lack of such. And finally, I'm not even participating. I have more interesting things to do than pose around like dummy."

"Dummy?! Who are you, five years old to make this insults?"

"I actually implied a glorified doll, but if you yourself think so, then who am I to judge?" Sam smiled innocently.

Paulina was fuming. "How dare you..."

"You started with insults," The ghost shrugged. "Or does being shallow allow it here? I'm a foreigner, after all."

The Hispanic was getting red as tomato. "Whatever. You and your freak for a boyfriend are sure worthy of each other."

Now Sam was getting pissed. She kept her eyes from getting their real form as her fist clenched.

"Take. It. Back."

"Ooh, look at how brave she became."

"I can say the same about you. You do realize that I can simply tell Danny how you have just called him? It's your word against mine."

"Pfft, he won't be able to deny the true beauty once receiving it. Why else would he resort to you? What a geek."

Sam was ready to punch her really hard in the head and hear a hollow sound. It was a miracle she resisted. "If you came here just to insult us, I honestly pity your lack of entertainment."

"Why you..."

"Get lost, Queen Bee. Your worshippers await!" Sam said with a fake concern for that sycophants.

Paulina said something inaudible even for the ghost and stomped off, completely red from anger. Sam glared after her. She still was pissed at that spoiled brat for insulting the one she cared so much about. If only she could somehow...Sam grinned evilly.

"Here, here, just breath, dude," she heard Danny's voice.

She turned around and saw two boys approaching, Tucker still a bit shaky.

"Thanks man. I just cannot stand that place."

"Believe me, you have convinced that toilet, that's for sure," Phantom said sarcastically, patting him on the back. He then looked at Sam, seeing her smirk. "What is it, Sam?"

"Oh, nothing much...I've just changed my mind. I think I will participate."


	10. Chapter X: The pageant

"I still don't understand why you would do that," Danny deadpanned, turning his head to face his girlfriend.

"I told you before, Danny. It is to show that conformist idiots what can be achieved by every person and to show my disgust towards them and competition at large," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get it," said Phantom.

"Ugh!" Sam grunted in displeasure, crossing her hands and turning away. Danny couldn't help but notice how cute she looked even when in such mood.

It didn't mean that he was going to push his luck. Better just drop the topic and enjoy being in a bed with the girl he loved being with. Sighing, Danny put his head against Sam's back.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm just not into this stuff, you know?"

Sam shivered at the contact. The girl turned back to him. She pecked his forehead slightly. "Apology accepted."

Danny chuckled. "If it's the bribe of the judge then I am the most corrupt one in the world."

The girl laughed. "This joke is stupid," she shook her head.

"But you laughed," Phantom smirked, before looking at the clocks and sighing. "I guess we should get up."

"Yeah. I guess you are right," Sam nodded.

They both climbed off the bed. They had a few spare minutes, because they had been almost dressed already. Danny, for some reason, always was in his white and red shirt, even in bed. It confused Sam, but she herself was fully dressed all night. She was a ghost, she didn't sweat, she simmered. So her outfit was perfectly fine after long wearing, and it's not like leaves could wrinkle much.

Still, Sam had to change into normal clothes. She actually smiled softly when she noticed Danny looking away on purpose, blushing brightly. He was so nice and gentle. She honestly didn't mind if he looked, but Sam was shy to tell him, not sure about his reaction to such behavior. Phantom meanwhile simply put on his jeans, standing with his back turned to her perfect in his opinion form. Sam finally tapped on his shoulder, making him look at her. She smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"Uhm...yeah, let's go."

As they descended to the kitchen, Danny started making breakfast.

"You make my afterlife so hard with your veggie views," he said over dramatically.

Sam rolled her eyes and picked up the fruit from a bowl. "I'm not going to eat anything with a face on it."

She didn't notice her boyfriend's grin. However, the girl then noticed eyes and a mouth drawn with black marker on the apple. Sam looked at Danny with a non amused expression.

"Very funny," she deadpanned.

Phantom stopped resisting and exploded into laughter. Sam tried to keep neutral expression, but soon she started laughing as well.

"What's going on here?"

The teens looked at the entrance to the lab and saw Jack's huge figure in the doorway. Danny's mood dampened considerably.

"Just having fun, Dad," Phantom said, taking a packet of fruitloops.

Sam didn't approve of his tastes, but she could understand that hardly everyone shared her views on food.

"Hm...Sam, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mr.Fenton," she said politely.

"Hey, you wear the same clothes Jazzy wore once!" The giant beamed.

"Was there something you needed, Dad?" Phantom was quick to stop the suspicions from arising. If his parents were to look inside Jazz's shelf and find the clothes' absence, he would get into troubles.

"Ah, yes, I wanted some fudge."

He opened the fridge, but Danny calmly stopped his fumbling.

"We have been out of it since yesterday."

"Oh, you are right, Danny-boy," Jack closed the fridge. "Mind buying some?"

"I have such thing as school," Phantom sighed. "I think you should spend some time outside, anyways."

"Can't do, kiddo. We are working on a very important object, and with less time because of our teaching, we have to work in the lab more."

Danny threw a glance to his girlfriend, a message passing between them.

"Well, I've got to go now," Jack said with a can of coke in his hand, before running downstairs.

"I still can't picture him as someone evil," Sam mumbled, before seeing a plate with tomato soup before her. It was left from yesterday, and despite it not being the lunch, it was simple and tastier than anything Danny could make in a short while.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe he isn't. But his idea of all ghosts being non-sentient and vile creatures clouds his view and gives him a moral high ground, as real as my good academic performance," he said sarcastically and dug in the cereal. "What about Maddie, though?"

"She seems nice...but I'm really uncomfortable near her," Sam commented without any eager.

"You tell me. Let's not talk about this," Danny pulled on a smile. "Do you need anything for that pageant? Some dress maybe? I can buy one."

The girl shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "First, it will be unfair. Two, I will try to do without those frilly costumes, otherwise what will be the point if I become one of that snobbish herd?"

Phantom chuckled. "That's why I'm happy that we are dating," he said with a soft smile. "Because you're so unique."

Sam looked at the plate of soup, being as green as its inners were red. "You just can't stop embarrassing me," she mumbled, although holding a small smile.

Danny leaned and kissed her. "Because you look so cute when you are like this."

He leaned for another kiss, but was hit slightly by a spoon.

"Enough. Let me eat," Sam said half teasingly.

On the way to school they met Tucker. The dark skinned teen suspiciously commented on how the two were always together. He did suspect that their relationship was something more than of two friends, so he constantly teased them about it. They didn't mind much, but it was still awkward. God, how they hated pretending. Sometimes they wanted to just kiss in public and let everyone see.

When the group entered the school, the hell broke loose, as a crowd of girls swarmed around him, showing the photos of their pretty clothes they were going to wear, or some other stuff.

"Vultures," Sam mumbled, saving her boyfriend from the crowd. It was interpreted as an attempt to get Danny to herself.

"Thanks, Sam. We really have..."

"Hey, Danny, wanna some cookies?" Some girl asked, shoving a plate forward.

"Sorry, that's judge's bribe. I'll let it slip for the first time," Phantom said with a note of sarcasm and fake concern.

There were also multiple glares from the male part of the school. In a snap of the fingers one of the least popular students became the center of the girls' attention. Danny would have given off the responsibility without a single question if he could. From one trap from another, Phantom saw a stack of papers in one of the contestants' hands. Now he was surprised.

"Is...is this the work for the entire school year?" Danny asked half jokingly.

The blonde cheerleader nodded. "Yes, do you want it?"

"I'm really sorry that you've wasted so much time, but I'm not going to be persuaded by bribing. It concerns everyone!" Phantom said loudly. It gave him some space.

"I'm proud of you," Sam whispered quietly with a smirk. "Not to be seduced by so many goods..."

"I'm already being seduced by one beautiful rose."

"How can you be so annoying and flattering at the same time?" Sam responded, before Tucker managed to get to them, since they had gotten separated.

"Jesus, I'm so envious of you dude. If only I was at your place."

"You don't want that, Tuck. They will wipe the dirt with me again when everything ends."

"Still...for at least a short while..."

"Tell them that you are judge's friend, or something," Sam shrugged.

"It's a bad idea, Sam," Responded Danny, looking at her. "He will have no influence on my choice whatsoever, no offense to Tuck. And once they find out, he will become a new denizen of the Ghost Zone. Don't do it, dude...where is he?"

Sam pointed at the returned crowd. "You are a bit late," they heard Tucker's happy cheers. "I now feel really bad."

"Relax, I'll save him when his butt will be endangered. Like always."

After the lessons Danny had to wait, because Sam now had practice lessons. He actually had a good laugh at seeing the unusual scene. All girls were keeping their backs straight in order not to let the books on their heads fall - a standard exercise. Sam either didn't get the purpose, or ignored the rules intentionally. Probably the latter. She read the book given to her, much to Ms.Mattingly's displeasure. Danny regretted not being able to take a picture. Such a philosophical meaning. True nonconformity, mixed with satire on modern society of being unique and at the same time similar.

From the tribune Phantom also watched the lady. He couldn't get rid of suspicions towards her. Just the similar name wasn't enough. But his ghost sense didn't go off, so she really must have been a human. His gut contradicted the opinion of his other senses, telling him to be wary. Suddenly his phone rang and Danny got distracted. He took it out of the pocket of his black jacket and accepted the call.

"Yes?"

"Punk, we've got trouble," Walker's voice sounded.

"What is it?" Danny's eyes narrowed.

"You do remember that two idiots? Dressed straight from medieval times?"

"Yes...don't tell me they got away, Walker. How is it even possible?"

"Should have sent a bigger envoy. Some policemen were ended, with the signs of burn marks. The remaining ones don't remember what happened as it was too fast. Any orders?"

"They have some friends outside..." Danny mumbled, rubbing the lower part of his face. He sighed. "Wait...Medieval, burn marks...you think the same thing I do?"

"The claims against Aragon sound valid, but there aren't any proofs. And for that arrogant flying furnace to go rescue his pawns?"

"Doesn't seem likely, yes," Danny tapped on the hand on his chair. "There is plenty of fire ghosts around."

"You'd love to get rid of that lizard, wouldn't you?"

"My thoughts are my concern, warden. Get back to your duties and find the fugitives. Don't engage if they aren't alone."

"And..."

Phantom sighed. "No, they aren't going to be executed without judgement."

He ended the call and rubbed his temples, leaning back in his seat.

"What are you thinking about?"

Danny looked to the side and saw Sam sitting nearby. "Just a call from Walker. Usual royal stuff. Are you done already?"

"Yep. Ms. Mattingly said she had to go, so the lesson ended twenty minutes earlier. I hope it's not my fault."

"Why do you think so?"

"I accidentally stepped on her foot and she looked really pained. She may be one of the most shallow and over sugary people I've met, but I'm still sorry. She didn't want to listen for excuses."

"Yeesh. You take it too seriously, Sammy. She probably had other plans. Evil, plotted scheme, for instance."

Sam snorted. "You think so?"

For the several following days Danny had to go through the torture of being a judge. While he begged for this to be over soon, Tucker didn't want to leave his blissful heaven. Sam seemed to have fun with messing around the competition, much to the others' annoyance. For instance, when they were supposed to practice shiny smile, Sam showed her sharp canines all ghosts could retract at will. Mattingly gasped and ordered to give her what she thought were plastic vampire teeth. The girl excused herself to the bathroom and pretended that she had thrown them out. Danny had a good laugh, just as his girlfriend did.

The other contestants seemed less and less confident. They thought that Phantom was going to choose his girlfriend of all people, not caring that they denied any claims about their relationship. Sam, however, told Danny that she wouldn't mind at all if he chose someone else. Her target was to voice her opinion, and she did so, winning never was her intention. Danny thought it was sweet and cute. Sam trusted that he still would prefer her over everyone else after everything was over.

Finally the day of the contest arrived, and Danny couldn't be happier. It was hosted during the evening, and many would rather prefer to go home than to stay there. But Lancer's magical pen and a tablet quickly fixed the issue.

"So...good luck?" Danny wished weakly to Sam. She wasn't wearing any dresses, just her usual dark outfit.

The girl shrugged. "I guess. Thank you, snow head."

"Hey!"

Sam laughed and walked off, leaving Danny alone. She knew he actually liked her nickname. Soon Tucker approached his friend.

"You know, I'll actually miss that," he looked at the girls waving to them. "Eh, popularity is so impermanent."

"Tell me about it," Danny rolled his eyes.

On the other hand he had a popularity. Among many of his ghostly subjects. At least he didn't do anything to disappoint them. A gust of air escaped his mouth all of a sudden. Meanwhile Sam was waiting for the competition to begin. She was fixing her hair, even if she didn't plan to win, it was not a reason to look improperly. She heard a cough and jumped slightly, looking to the side and seeing one certain blonde woman.

"Oh, Miss Mattingly, I didn't hear you."

"Maybe you would have been quiet, too, if not for that combat boots of yours," she said a bit harshly.

"At least I know that no animal was harmed while making them," Sam crossed her hands. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you wearing...these?" She pointed at the girl's clothes.

"This a competition of not only posing. This is a talent show."

Mattingly grunted, before suddenly flinching. She went away, but Sam seemed confused at such reaction of hers. The girl decided to follow, as she had plenty of time. She went behind the scene, where no one was present. A strange place for someone who seemed vulnerable to a piece of dirt and bacteria living there.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sam caught a quiet exclamation and hid behind the corner.

The girl also heard a male voice. "I don't care what caused it, Dorathea, you were almost spotted!"

"I'm sorry! It won't repeat again!" Dorathea said fearfully. "I don't think there should be any problems."

"You're not supposed to 'think', woman! Do. As I. Say. Whoever the girl shall be, get her to the Ghost Zone instantly!"

Sam covered her mouth to hide a gasp and ran off. The girl returned to the backstage, looking around rapidly. Danny was nowhere in sight. But there was Tucker, who tried to get the last shine of attention.

"Tucker, where is Danny?" She asked.

"Why would you need him?" Paulina materialized out of nowhere, making Sam wonder who was the ghost here. The latino girl had a bright pink dress which caused a gagging reflex in the ghost girl's throat. "You had enough time smothering him."

"He was only smothered by your perfume!" Sam exclaimed. "Shallow witch."

She was way too worried to keep her head cool.

"Wow, relax, Sam," Tucker intervened. "Danny ran off somewhere. I don't know."

Sam blinked. That act could mean only one thing.

At the moment Danny ducked away from the arrow thrown at him. The green projectile hit the billboard behind him. He stood on the roof of the building, in his ghost form.

"Flames, you two really should find a hobby!" Danny exclaimed, charging and hurling green energy disks.

They were still silent, continuing to attack the King. It was simply ridiculous how persistent they were. Danny retreated back to the advertising construction, a plan forming in his mind. He phased through the object behind him, knowing that he would be followed. As soon as the ghosts went through they received simultaneous blasts, which launched them backwards.

"You should have dug that axe of war sooner," Phantom said dryly, despite another pun.

He then fired another blast, making another minor explosion. This time he wasn't going to let them slip. The half ghost descended on the roof. He had to finish it quickly, before the competition began, or the humans crowded up. The last thing he wanted was facing them. Suddenly Danny perked up and his reaction allowed him to grab the arrow.

"How the hell are you still standing?!" Danny exclaimed, before seeing the axeman approach him.

He did the unexpected. Seeing as his opponent's head was protected by a piece of cloth, Phantom jumped and stabbed him, using the arrow as the dagger. Finally there was at least a yell of pain from him. To destroy a ghost one had to destroy his core, so Danny knew that he was going to be fine. Using the moment of weakness, Phantom grabbed a familiar thermos and uncapped it. The device flashed with a vortex of blinding white light, sucking the specter inside. Danny glanced at the archer, who seemed stunned.

"I am a kind ruler," the teen said with a chilling calmness on his face. "But it doesn't mean that your crimes will go unpunished."

Danny pointed the thermos at him. "BOW, or you will face the same outcome."

The archer dropped the weapon and raised his arms, obviously terrified. Phantom sucked him in a thermos and smirked. Alright, that was a good pun. He then became invisible and flew back to school. Danny landed first inside the school building, hiding the thermos in his locker. Then he, in the human form, ran outside. The competition almost began, he was in time, panting to keep an appearance. He sat on the jury's chair.

Then he had to keep down his hysterical laughter. To see Lancer in a medieval herald's outfit, playing a flute and singing, was not an everyday's occasion. The continuation was less funny. Hearing the only thing Paulina could do - cheerleading and bragging, some other girls he didn't know about juggling, singing yodel and doing other things, was not that interesting. Finally Sam went to the scene, she was the last. The girl noticed him and her eyes flashed in relief. Danny thought she was worried about his fight. Sam went to the stage, nervously glancing behind the curtains.

"Hello, I'm Sam and I'm going to read...haiku of my own creation."

"Immortal danger here

When you feel a sudden chill

Wonder what it is.

Beware of undead in blue dress."

Suddenly Dorathea went from behind and started dragging the girl away, giving a smile, which covered the anger Phantom noticed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Immortal, undead, huh," he mumbled barely above the whisper. Danny then recalled another thing. "Blue dress...Mattingly is a ghost?!"

In a flash he jumped from his seat and ran after them.

"And so, after making a careful consideration, the judge is ready to announce the winner..." Lancer started.

"Sam!" Danny shouted after his girlfriend, as he kept running and trying to find her.

"Samant...well, that's unexpected."

It caused an uproar of enormous amounts. Danny unwillingly turned the entire army against her. But he didn't care, Phantom finally found Sam, and found her resisting the firm grip of the blonde woman. The woman regarded him with a strange look, but then put a golden tiara on the girl's head. Before Danny could do anything, there was a bright green flash, so bright that he had to cover his eyes. When he looked at the spot, there was nothing. Phantom's eyes flashed with green color. The King was going to break Aragon's gates. His suspicions turned out to be correct. It was the same Dora he suspected, and it led to only one assumptions.

"It just keeps getting better," Danny growled, before his phone rang. "Me and my tongue. Yes," he all but snapped.

"My Lord, we have news," a voice sounded, a bit fearful at the tone.

"I have no time."

"You ordered to track that plant ghost's movements...well, he is returning a week sooner you've expected. It is tomorrow."

A.N. Poor Danny. Luck hates him.


	11. Chapter XI: Broken wedding

Danny knew he was in deep shit if he didn't rescue his girlfriend soon. You don't need to be Einstein to figure this out. Moreover, the scandal would follow and their entire relationship would be at stake. He was going to finish Aragon's pathetic existence. Phantom didn't waste a single second, speeding up towards his house, bulleting through the skies. He didn't have a single piece of doubt about who was behind the entire mess. Danny also had one serious conversation with Dora coming.

On the other hand, it was the perfect opportunity he waited for so long. Aragon violated the law, and even the local rulers were obliged to follow them. There wasn't much, for the full set of laws was not a matter of several weeks. The Prince went after humans, and any form of crime was a valid reason to get rid of him. However, Danny suspected it wasn't that simple. Nothing seemed simple those days.

The half ghost knew that Fentons were currently busy and out of the house. It was a relief. However, once the teen made it to the lab, he found the portal closed. Cursing, Phantom went to the terminal. So they decided to put protection now of all times. Danny looked into it, feeling relieved that all it needed was the scan of the fingerprint. His own counted as well. But as Phantom prepared to open the gates, he heard the blaster whirring. He glanced to the side and saw Tucker pointing a gun at him.

"Hello, Mr.Foley. What do I owe a pleasure?" Danny smirked.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Trying to get to my domain, you know?" Phantom asked sarcastically, not at all bothered by the weapon.

"Try as long as you want, you won't be able to..."

Tucker heard a crash behind. One glance to the side caused by telekinesis was enough distraction for Danny to put his finger on the scan. As the dark skinned teen looked back he was wide eyed at the scene of the portal opening and Phantom looking smugly at him.

"I may be a King in a feudal society, but I am not in any way backwards," he smirked. "Now, if you excuse me..."

"You are not going anywhere, I want to know where you took my friend."

Danny blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You ghosts kidnapped her, don't pretend like you don't know."

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you enlighten me."

He kept the act. And Tucker was kind enough to explain the situation Danny knew already. Phantom put a hand on his chin.

"Now that's interesting," he mumbled. "I shall look into this. From the sound of it, Aragon is in deep problem now."

"By the time you do it she will be a goner."

"I don't think that two hours is that long. I'm going there immediately."

"I will go with you."

Phantom's eyes widened in shock. Was he really going to go to the world he feared so much? Tucker was a really wonderful friend. Too sad that the events turned out that way.

"You are growing in my eyes, human," Danny chuckled. "Be my guest," he made an inviting gesture towards the portal. "If you are ready to spend twenty hours to go there and back. In an environment you fear so much."

"Fine. But we are taking speeder."

Tucker pointed at the metal vehicle standing nearby. "It can be much faster."

"I don't have a single piece of trust towards Fentons' techs," Danny grumbled. "But it's not like I have any other option. But listen here," Danny pointed a finger at him. "You don't speak unless spoken to. You don't shoot at everything you see. If you say something which can ruin everything, I'll stuff you down the Fenton Thermos personally, even if humans don't go there like we do."

Tucker huffed, but Phantom grabbed his clothes and lifted him, making the human drop his blaster.

"I'm serious, Foley," his eyes glowed brighter. "You don't know a thing about our world. If you don't follow the instructions, you die. Better trust me on this than go blind."

Tucker wondered about this for a moment, and he grudgingly found himself agreeing with the Ghost King of all people. Tucker was firm in his wish to help, but he truly didn't know what the Ghost Zone was like. Or where Sam was taken. Phantom seemed to know. For some suspicious reason. There weren't many options for the human.

"Fine, 'Your Majesty', lead the way."

They situated inside the transport. Tucker took the wheel, looking as though he knew how to control it. Turned out he could do that. The transport floated in the air with a rumble and flew through the gateway. Danny calmly leaned back in his seat, crossing his hands. He looked to the side, and saw that Tucker was eyeing the black and green sky of the realm of the lost souls.

"Stop ogling," Phantom said in authoritative tone. "We have to move out."

"Fine," Tucker snapped. "Where to?"

"Well, my dear chauffeur, off to the north. For that you should turn left."

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Sam was currently too occupied. She was being picked up a dress for the wedding to the arrogant prince.

"Oh, cheer up, girl," Dora said, now in her ghost form, fixing the corset. "It's not every day when you are wed to the prince."

She didn't recognize her, Sam deduced. Amazing how a change of eyes, clothes and more combed hair could change her appearance, at least to the public's eyes. Yet again, Sam had seen Dora only once, and it was more than a month ago.

The teen could only imagine a ton of jokes her boyfriend was going to come up with after this. Mostly based about the fairytale image of the princess in distress.

"Why all this facade?" The girl asked in annoyance.

"You mean the pageant? My brother came up with this plan. He wanted to get married, so he wanted something even the King doesn't have - a human bride."

The girl was in two minds about telling her about what she really was. On one hand, she would PROBABLY be released. On the other, her father could eventually find out. Danny was probably on the way, she knew it. But it didn't mean she was going to just sit back and wait.

Sam got out from the grasp of the ghostly princess. "I'm not staying here, nor am I going to wear this filthy pink dress!"

She stomped to the opened door. Suddenly her tiara, impossible to take off, glowed. Sam hit the green energy obstacle in the doorway, receiving a zap, not very painful, but enough to remain unignored. The teen staggered backwards, rubbing her forehead.

"Looks like for now we will have to simply change the outfit," Sam said dryly, blowing the hair from her eyes.

The speeder was flying through the abyss, on the high speed. Both teens were quiet on their way, although Danny was giving directions from time to time. Tucker obeyed, although he was fearful, Danny sensed as such. Phantom tried to relieve the tension somehow by starting the conversation.

"You know, after spending some time here, you start to find a special kind of beauty in this world."

"It is a barren wasteland."

"So you think. These lands aren't inhabited much, really. I don't think you will understand."

"Why? You are dead, so is the world around you, what's there to understand?"

"There is more to that..." Danny mumbled.

"How does it feel?"

"Huh?"

"How does it feel to be a ghost?"

Phantom was glad that the conversation began. "It depends. Imagine, as a human I was nobody, unneeded and neglected. And who am I now? I rule the entire world. However...I sometimes miss such simple things as warmth."

"Yeah, several centuries speak for themselves," Tucker shrugged.

Danny grunted. But...it could get his friend away from guessing his identity. "I saw Rome being burned down, Mr. Foley."

It was not a lie, technically. He did see it. Tucker eyed him in shock.

"It happened in sixty third year!"

"Exactly. It was not Nero, I assure you. For all his sins, the guy actually used his own money to organize rescue operations. It was a ghost guilty of this. I admit, our fight got a little nasty. The ghost set a house on fire, and it quickly got to other buildings."

Tucker whistled. "You are way too old."

"Watch your language, young man," Phantom said in a cranky voice.

They both laughed. Then the human realized what he had just done. Here he was, exchanging jokes with the Ghost King. He was supposed to be a bad guy. But he looked so...lively. During their past encounters he always acted smug, with a note of noble arrogance. Now he looked so casual. As if there wasn't an entire line of life and death between them. His ability of pretending was obviously too good.

Tucker flinched once he saw a green scroll appearing in the air near the King. Danny took it and glanced at the human.

"I really need to teach Fright how to use phones," Phantom commented calmly, reading the contents.

"He serves you now."

"Yep," Danny responded, not taking his eyes off from the scroll. "He is the Lord General of the King's guard - my personal army."

Phantom casually made a small piece of ice, much to Tucker's surprise. It was reminiscent of a pencil, the tip was glowing with a green light. Danny left his signature on the list, along with some notes. The scroll disappeared.

They finally got to the place. Or rather crashlanded. The second the edge of the chunk of land was beneath them, the transport shut down. Thankfully it didn't take any serious damage. Phantom calmly dusted his clothes, standing near the speeder. Tucker climbed out and started to pant. He had just received a ground for PTSD.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"In Aragon's kingdom everything modern shuts down," Danny explained calmly. "In each domain, the Lords set their rules."

"What a wonderful governance system."

"Why do you think so many people live outside of them?" Phantom raised his eyebrow. "It's a massive headache for me as well. Now move it or remain inside this flying coffin."

Honestly, he would have preferred Tucker to remain there, but the teen was having none of it. Danny sighed once he climbed out of the speeder. Apparently, it was going to cause some trouble, but there was nothing he could do...wait. Phantom smirked.

"You know, I don't need any trouble by bringing a human along. The dislike goes both sides."

"You are a King. What would they do?"

"You are not a politician, Foley, that much is obvious. Stay. Here. I need you to drive back quickly once I return."

"I'm coming with you there as well."

"Not likely," the King responded. Suddenly binds appeared around Tucker's legs and hands. "Sorry, pal. But you being burned by a dragon fire is not a part of my plan."

"Untie me! Where are you going!" Tucker shouted after Phantom, who walked off.

Yes, Danny felt guilty for doing so, but he really was worried about his friend's safety. He went in direction of the city, it wasn't far. The tall walls were a good indication. Suddenly on his path he saw a notification list pinned to the tree. Curious, he approached it and pulled it off. At seeing what was written there, his eyes flashed brighter and the list of parchment burned in his hand and was reduced to ashes.

"I'm going to kill him again."

On his way there were some small farming estates, and their owners and the passers-by on the horse pulled carts, watched with wide eyes as the stark haired man flew by. No one had expected the royal visit. And without any fancy processions or guards. And speaking of which.

"Halt, who is there?!" The armored guards came in front of him.

"Seriously?" Phantom landed and crossed his hands. "Common guys, do I still need to identify myself?"

"Y-your Majesty! Of course you don't, it's just you were too quick for us to notice. Are you here on official visit?"

"Yes," Danny said after a certain pause. "I came to attend the wedding."

"Then we won't stop you. Have fun, sire."

"Oh, I will," Phantom smirked and continued his path.

At the castle Sam was still going through the torture. Dora was still dressing her up, and the girl was extremely exhausted. Of course, so was the princess. The younger ghost was wearing a horrific pink dress and yellow pointy hat. At the moment Dora was trying to pull a pair of glass shoes on the girl.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Sam asked.

"No, I must do what my brother says. It has been like that for many years."

"He is using you, can't you see that?"

"There isn't anything I can do. I'm no match for Aragon's power. I can't understand why you are even talking to me. Humans are usually too fearful."

"Hey, you are a being no matter what, and if your brother doesn't get that than he is too much of an idiot."

Dora couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly the shoes simply cracked as they were too small for Sam.

"If he has been the one to come up with glass shoes?" The princess asked sarcastically, before taking a broom and sighing. "But he always get what he wants. Even force me to go against what the King wants."

"Really?"

"I would have never betrayed King Phantom on my own volition," Dora looked away in shame. "He has done so much for me, he saw me as a friend. And I just did what he would most probably hate me for."

"Then don't do it," Sam smiled. "I'm sure that he will forgive you if you tell him the reason. Just help me and fix the things."

"How do you offer to do that? He wants a bride and he won't stop until then."

Sam suddenly noticed an inkwell on the table and smirked. "Oh, I have an idea."

A little while after, downstairs, Prince Aragon was sitting in the middle of the feast, completely bored out of his mind. He should have changed the jester and the minstrel long ago. The table in front of him was full, but none of the present nobles touched it until the prince started doing so. Finally the ghost got out of patience.

"Enough!" He exclaimed loudly and jumped from his seat. "Bring forth the bride!"

Danny was led through the halls of the castle, while he tried to keep his cool. No one needed the outburst of anger. He was not a master of intrigues, but it was obvious that if he let his emotions take control, that entire situation could be misinterpreted. And he would have even more problems on his hands. Suddenly Phantom heard crashes behind the walls. The ghost raised his eyebrow, the party must have been a crash.

Finally he reached the big doors, before widely opening them with a swing of his palm. After a loud slam the silence settled in the room.

"What in the blazes is going on here?!" Danny exclaimed.

It was a pure chaos. The food and silverware were scattered around the room, several people were on the floor. Was that Sam on the chandelier? Phantom blinked. She looked...unusual, with all that ink grime and dark outfit. Just what had she done?

"Your Majesty," Aragon hissed. "You've picked not the best moment to visit."

"On the contrary. It seems fun," The King narrowed his eyes.

Sam meanwhile stopped swinging on the chandelier. She smiled slightly at seeing her boyfriend. Suddenly the thing started to shake. With a yelp, the girl flew down, along with the chandelier, but stuck in midair, surrounded by the green glow. Phantom held her, before gently putting his girl on the ground. Danny's burning neon eyes turned to the prince himself.

"Mind telling what a human is doing here?" Phantom asked coldly.

"The marriage," Aragon said curtly, approaching the teen. "Something I'm about to end here and now."

Danny raised his eyebrow.

"I have no need for this brat. The marriage is revoked," the prince growled, looking at Sam in disgust.

"But honey, what about our honeymoon?" Sam asked, making Danny choke back a laughter. Alright, she was in her role. "This tiara holds us together forever, right?"

"Enough! You do not deserve this!" Aragon pulled the golden tiara off Sam's head, releasing her from the curse.

To say that Phantom was impressed would be an understatement. She actually managed to piss off that annoying prince so much that he basically surrendered. If only he had that power. Danny smirked slightly, but it quickly disappeared behind an angry expression.

"This does not free you from all accusations, Aragon. Although it does soften your sentence."

"For what? This human was given by you, Your Majesty," Aragon grinned.

Danny froze. That little piece of...So that's why he was assigned to be a judge, so that the Dragon prince could bypass the laws of the Ghost Zone. Attacking humans, and kidnapping fit that category as well, was strictly forbidden, except if the King ordered to. That loophole was created in case of humans attacking the ghosts, in case of emergencies and attacks on the Realm. But Aragon had used this to justify his actions. It basically turned Sam into a gift of the King to his subject. The mere term disgusted him. Sam resisted glaring at that bastard.

"Are you insulting me, Aragon? I surely would have not chosen such a gift."

"Weak claim," the prince said. "Not many know you entirely. You could be lying for all I care about."

"Many will support it. You know that our laws dictate the principle of innocence until proven guilty. There are proofs against you, and none against me," Danny smiled innocently. "You do have a document?"

"It was a gift, why would we need documents?"

"Because it is a crime to traffic the sentient beings. You are basically accusing me of the crime you are actually involved in as well. Not only that, you are violating the law of slander against the royalty."

"You first have to prove it is a lie."

Danny grinned evilly. "So you agree to face the judge and bring forth your proofs?"

Now that was a move. Sam whistled. Aragon was at loss. Curses, the kid was smarter than he seemed to be. His interpretation of laws got the prince into a trap. If he disagreed, he would be put on trial for his lies and kidnapping. If he agreed, what could he give to prove Phantom's involvement in the crime? Aragon clenched his fists in a fit of anger. No, no, it would not end that way.

"Well, expect the inspection, Your Highness," Danny said, turning around. "Unless you want to prolong your sentence by attacking me?"

Somehow he expected the following reaction. The second he heard a roar behind him, Phantom spun around and a green shield materialized in front of him. The torrent of fire engulfed it, but Phantom just stood there with crossed hands. His expression showed calmness as the shield flickered away into nothingness at the king's volition.

"So you want to challenge me. Interesting choice, but you know the consequences of your loss." (Damn, I wanted to put it here. Whoever made this picture is talented.)

Aragon roared, and his body started to change. Scales appeared on his skin, and the prince was growing in size quickly, towering over them, assuming his beast form. Sam jumped away from the suddenly emerged tail, noticing that the nobles didn't wait to get out of the room. But she was not going to leave Danny alone with that monster, discreetness be damned. At the same time she knew that it was supposed to be the duel one on one, otherwise it would bring shame upon the King. So, by all means, she was in two minds about how to proceed.

Phantom immediately blasted the emerged dragon with the green energy, but despite the hit, Aragon shook off the daze quickly, before lunging at the opponent. The towering black scaled dragon was a sight to behold, as he was ten times bigger than his opponent. But size matters not, one green master once said. And Phantom was going to prove it. Danny swiftly ducked under the slash of the long yellow claws, before jumping high, above the upcoming torrent of fire. Deciding that that would be the best opportunity for a counterattack, Phantom got to the dragon's spiky back. He grasped one of the bone spike for support, the ghost managed to remain where he was, despite the enemy's attempts to get rid of the extra weight on his back.

"Get off, you little brat!" Aragon yelled, thrashing around.

"Not when it is so easy, you overgrown lizard," Phantom taunted, firing a blast right below him.

The dragon screamed in pain, as his opponent was not holding back the power of the shots like he did with humans. Phantom knew that it was going to only sting the gigantic beast, even if badly, whilst the humans could be all but vaporized with that thing. It was the prince's fault, as he had challenged the King for the throne, and he was the only one to blame. Sam wondered if she really needed to help, Danny seemed to be doing just fine...and just as she thought that, the fighting caused the wall to break, as the beast just broke through it just to get the nuisance off his back.

The ghost girl was about to run outside as well, before seeing a reluctant princess not so far.

"Are you going or not?" Sam asked loudly over the sounds of destruction.

"I-I'm not sure if we should...i-it's their fight, not ours."

"Yeah? And you think that your brother is going to fight as the rules dictate?"

Dorothea was silent, her expression became thoughtful, and her red eyes held both fear and resentment for her relative. She shook her head, and the golden braid jumped from side to side.

"He won't," she said confidently.

Danny grunted, getting back on his legs. Aragon could easily shake off the destroyed wall thanks to his sheer size. He could not, and phasing through the debris in that plane of existence was pointless. So here he was, damaged by the rocks hitting him in different places. His clothes also saw better days, an armor could have helped, but it was unavailable at the moment. Curses, he sometimes was stupid. Going to confront a dragon and probably piss him off dressed in robes only.

Quickly regaining his sense of surroundings, Phantom saw yet another gust of flames coming towards him. Unwilling to waste his energy on constant, yet effective, blocking, he instead leaped behind a tree, the fire passing mere inches from him. Although the edge of his cloak did get burned off. He noticed that his attire played to his disadvantage, so the ghost unclasped the white piece of clothing and let it fall on the ground. Then he grinned and vanished from the view. Hopefully the dragon wasn't going to rely on the other senses, obviously quite keen, more so than his own.

Aragon waited for a few seconds for any actions of his opponent, prepared to lunge any second. But nothing came. The prince could see the cloak on the ground, but its owner was yet to appear. Immediately he understood what was going on. The little king was hiding somewhere, waiting for the proper moment to strike. The dragon sniffed the air quietly, seeking his target all around, as he couldn't be far. The smell led him to the target too late. The second his slit eyes neared one of the dead trees' branches, the invisibility was dropped, showing one smug-looking stark haired teen.

Without dropping a word, and that was a rare occasion, Phantom ignited his hands yet again, and they sparkled with bright green energy. Before the giant reptile could respond, the young man's hands collided and one powerful charge was unleashed right into Aragon's face.

The dragon screamed in pain and stumbled back. The left part of his face was burned off, and his reptilian eye was red from the damage. While Aragon was trying to recover from the attack Phantom jumped off the tree and prepared to finish the job. But then all of a sudden Danny screamed from pain, feeling an object in his hand. Panting, he looked at his wound and saw an arrow right above the elbow, ectoplasm was leaking down his clothes. Phantom saw that duo of ghosts floating nearby. He growled.

"Honorable fights are uncommon here, eh?" He said. The bow was aimed at him again, while the axeman shifted his weapon.

Aragon rumbled and got on his feet again. "No one is going to know about this petty assistance."

"So those were your goons, after all. Walker will have fun with them. After I'm done with you."

The dragon laughed. "You are pathetic."

Danny noticed the vines slowly creeping around the henchmen ghosts' legs, so lightly that they weren't even feeling it. He smirked. Aragon violated the rules first, which meant that Phantom could use a help of his own to even the chances of winning. Phantom's eyes went from side to side, looking for his girlfriend. Sam winked to him from the top of one of the trees, still in that gothic dress, making Danny smirk even more. Damn, he loved that girl. Then she made a swiping motion, the ghost were pinned to the ground.

"What the..."

Aragon received another blast into his face, his sentence cut off by a green beam. His head snapped in direction of the young king, whose healthy hand flickered with green smoke. Phantom pulled out the arrow, his face showing extreme pain, but there wasn't a single sound. He snapped it in half, and all of that happened in a few seconds. A grin climbed up his face again.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I was about to finish you off."

As the two engaged in a fight again, two ghosts tried to get out of the grip of pesky plants. They seemed out of place on the dead ground. The axeman was stronger, and managed to rip away from their hold, the axe flew into his hand. He was about to release his comrade, but the vines gripped the axe as well, turning it into a tug-of-war. Sam grunted on her place, before she moved her palm again. Even more vines emerged from behind, pulling on the giant ghost's spectral tail. Sam made a tugging motion, finally pulling the two of them apart. The axe pinned into the tree, while its owner was smashed into the ground. The girl put a hand on her hip smugly.

Then she felt that the other one managed to get out, he used the arrow as a damn knife. She looked at where he was, but had to quickly hide behind a tree, dodging the projectile. Cursing under her breath, Sam tried to come up with a plan. The plants were taking her power, as it wasn't a place for them to grow. Be it a forest she would have been unstoppable. Here her options were limited. Sam took off that stupid pieces of metal from her hand, they were limiting her movements. Maybe acid would do. Smirking, she made a slight move with her slim hand.

The archer pulled the string of the bow, waiting for the girl to show a mere inch of her body. Suddenly he felt something rustling near his leg. Looking down he saw a small bush. He snorted. The girl was out of tricks. Suddenly the bush swung against his leg. Immediately a yell escaped his hidden mouth. That damn leaves were poisonous. It was like he was burned with acid and shocked with electricity at the same time. Even pants didn't save him. Sam snorted a laugh, but then she felt someone pin her to the tree. Damn it, she had forgotten the guy with the axe.

Danny had been holding the shield for several seconds, as the fire was not stopping. His legs were pinned to the ground, because Aragon kept pounding on it.

"You cannot hold it forever, boy!" He shouted.

Phantom grunted, seeing the dragon preparing for another shot. Suddenly he got an idea. His eyes glowed bright blue. In a split second the shield was dropped, the huge claws missed their target, and a blue beam came out of the functioning hand, right into the beast's widely opened mouth. Aragon did not expect that move and his fire breath hit an ice barrier. The damage done by this was massive. Danny specifically made it thin. So it would break right in his mouth. It was a harsh move. Yet again Phantom was nearly done, when he heard a scream.

"Let me go, you idiot!"

Danny froze. He looked to the side, seeing Sam in a grip of the axeman, he was holding his weapon near her throat. She wasn't touching the ground, she needed it, why else would she walk around bare footed? Aragon saw that and chuckled.

"This wretched girl is full of surprises," he commented, droplets of ectoplasm coming from his bleeding mouth. He had spewed the chunks of ice. "She is a ghost, which makes everything even more pointless. Now, surrender, Your Majesty, or the girl is going to lose her head."

"No one is going to follow you, lizard. You have broken every rule imaginable. In the end you will get the punishment you deserve nevertheless. You are weakened. It will take no time to finish you."

Sam noticed that her captor was distracted. She decided to do a sneaky move and bit the ghost's arm which held her. Despite being a vegetarian from birth, her canines were as sharp as any ghost's. The axeman yelped and had to let her go. He then roared and was about to swing his weapon, before something hard hit the back of his head. The ghost fell on the ground, revealing Dora with a metal rod she had taken god knows where.

"Dorathea, what do you think you are doing?!" Aragon yelled.

"What I must," the princess responded, glaring at her brother. "I'm fed up with you, you arrogant brat!" She shouted.

Danny blinked, while Sam smiled from the ground.

"How. Dare..."

A punch in the jaw stopped him.

"It's time we end this, Aragon," Phantom spat.

The dragon roared, trying to bite him, but constantly missing the flying and agile target. Meanwhile Dora helped Sam get up.

"I'm glad you came around, Dora," The plant ghost smiled. "We got to help him."

"Aragon has hidden my amulet when he sent me to His Majesty's service. I can't rival him yet."

Sam hummed. "Then I'll do it."

She outstretched her palms and vines came out from below the dragon. In the sky Danny noticed this and came up with an idea. He flew even higher, where the jaws couldn't get him. Aragon was about to swing his wings, but then he felt that he couldn't, and his legs were pinned to the ground. Then, using all his strength, Danny descended on the enemy's head, kicking it hard. With a loud rumble Aragon's head fell on the ground, together with a neck. Then the body started shrinking, until it reseted to the humanoid shape. Danny kneeled and pulled off the glowing amulet, before standing up. He looked to the side, but then immediately was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh, Ancients, are you alright, Danny?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yes. Despite my hand, disabled for a couple of days, maybe, thank god I'm left-handed. And my clothes...and maybe some bones."

"Oh, shut up," the girl said, before hugging him again.

"We make a nice team, huh?" Danny smirked, stroking her hair.

"Yes!" Sam grinned.

"Uhm, excuse me...Your Majesty."

Danny looked at Dora and sighed.

"Do you...know each other?"

"Yes. A lot. But this is not to leave out of this wasteland, am I clear?" Phantom asked sternly, making the princess nod rapidly. Then Danny remembered something.

"Sam, we've got a problem. Your father is on his way to your home."

"What?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, we've got to get you there as soon as possible. The transport is on the outside of the territory. I'll get you there quicker, my flight has a higher speed. Dora."

"Yes?"

"You are in charge for the time being. Order to put Aragon in prison until Walker's men come."

"You...you are trusting me with this? Even after what I've done?"

Danny smiled. "You've saved someone I care about. In my book it counts as a redemption. Okay, time to move out, hopefully Tucker didn't get out."

"Tucker is here?"


	12. Chapter XII: Neverending ball of trouble

Tucker was angry. No, scratch that, he was incredibly pissed, looking at the metal floor of Specter Speeder. He had tried getting up, wriggling out of grasp of ectoplasmic goo. But it was all in vain, and he was still stuck. Who knows what that putrid ghost had in his vile mind. And here he thought that the guy was nicer than he had thought. Ha, foolish idiot, now he was tied up in the very transport he had used. That was pretty much everything Tucker could do at the moment - grumble about his predicament. Thankfully no wild beast came to eat him.

Suddenly, he heard the metal doors opening.

"And here I wondered where the Speeder went."

Tucker perked up and saw Danny standing there with a smug smirk. In a human form, and thus his friend's expression was that of shock and happiness.

"Hey, dude..." He laughed nervously. "Can you help out a bit?"

Danny kneeled near him, somehow managing to tear apart the bindings.

"Here come your trainings with my dear parents," the raven haired teen grumbled.

"Hey, that bastard caught me off guard!" Exclaimed Tucker. "Wait...how did YOU get here?"

"One," Danny raised his finger. "This speeder has a tracker. That's how I found you. Two," another one was raised. "There was a small transport in my parents' disposal just in case. Emphasis on WAS. But it's a long story."

Tucker seemed to believe his friend. The story he had, in reality, thought up, sounded truthful enough for the techno geek. Once again, Danny was once again convinced that he had become a better liar. But Tucker didn't see the inner conflict being instigated within his friend. Then he was suddenly snapped into reality, reminded about the reason they were there in the first place.

"Danny, we've got to..."

"Ahem."

Tucker turned in direction of the voice, seeing Sam standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame. She smiled at his dumbfounded expression. The girl then proceeded to hug him tightly, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Thanks for coming Tuck."

"H-how did..."

"Well," Danny put in, rubbing the back of his neck. "I admit I first came for her. Then I saw the dot and thought it was you. Turns out I was right."

"Wait...have you met Phantom out there?"

"Yes," both of the ghosts responded slowly.

"What did he do?"

"Helped me out," Danny shrugged, getting to the controls and sitting on the pilot chair.

"He used his authority to make that idiotic prince release me," added Sam, sitting next to Tucker, making him sigh.

"And why was that prince even allowed to do so?"

"He wasn't," Danny looked behind. "It seems that the guy is in deep shit now. He probably would spend a long while in the dungeon for his crime."

He would never understand that ghost. Honestly, he acted so strange, even for the undead. Come to think of it, unlike the ones he fought against, Phantom was...changing, you may say. The same specters used the same strategies and methods, like the ghosts were supposed to, and this was exactly why the current ghost king stood out. It wasn't only because he grew like a normal teenager. It was because of growing power, he was fighting with more experience. Both unusual traits could be attributed to him being the mistake of nature, a walking ersatz. Thank goodness that no one was able to guess what exactly such trait granted. Including being able to masquerade as a human.

Danny set off their transport to the Fenton portal. He leaned back in the seat and glanced at hid girlfriend. Sam caught the glance and nodded. They were going according to plan. Drop off Tucker and send him home, then push the limits of this rattletrap to get Sam home as soon as possible. Easier said than done. And during this time Fentons would also notice the absence of their vehicle. And all of this at the nick of time. Phantom tried to think up a reason to hold his parents out of the lab. A lightbulb lit above his head. They just needed a distraction. And he could do that.

Finally they came to a stop inside the lab of Fenton Works. The teens got out of the transport, and Tucker was well ahead of the two. Near the doors the human stopped and looked backwards.

"Are you guys not coming?"

"Tuck, I live here," Danny said dryly. "And it's evening. Why would I hurry anywhere?"

"Oh. Well, what about Sam?"

"I...I'll go on my own just fine."

Tucker's shoulders hunched, as the anger was evident on his face.

"What's wrong with you two?!" He exclaimed.

Both ghosts jumped in surprise. Danny was even more shocked, as his friend had very rarely been so obviously pissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Danny. There is something, and you are not telling it! You just came out of the realm of the dead and shrugged it off! Moreover, Sam has been abducted! And she just decided to casually stroll home as if nothing has happened!"

"Tucker..."

"You know what? I'm done. Seriously. You NEVER tell me anything going on with you! Hell, I didn't even know about Sam for seemingly a while."

"We've met only a couple of days before you," Sam narrowed her eyes, unhappy about the whole shouting. But she wasn't angry, understanding that it was just a pent up frustration. But both she and her boyfriend would like to be somewhere else entirely. Like her true home, for instance.

"Oh, and you are already cuddling."

Well, the ghosts did grow fond of each other quite fast if they got along. Obsessive nature and all that. But it's not like it would be a valid point to be talked about with a human. Even if it was Tucker of all people. Danny crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

"Is that it? Tucker, we just...became close quickly. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Believe me, dude. THAT. Is the least of my concerns."

Everyone ignored how rude the comment sounded if you thought twice about it, as there was no time to dwell on it either.

"No, Danny. I'm worried as to why Sam just popped out of nowhere, and not exactly during the tourist season. And now you both treat the undead like a joke. Like they won't be able to harm you at all!"

Not many would dare nowadays, Phantom reasoned internally. Not many had enough guts or stupidity to do that. Even Vlad was more or less staying aside. As for Sam...well, to anger her ancient and undeniably powerful father was just as foolish. Besides, unlike with the Crown of Fire, the ghosts had very little to gain from the embodiment of nature itself.

"So far it has been nothing, Tucker," Danny said firmly. "You know that I best both you and my parents in this endeavor of theirs."

"What do you mean 'endeavor'? The ghosts are a threat. It's only right to defend ourselves!"

"And how well does it go?" Danny asked sarcastically. "How many have you actually caught before a certain ghost stepped in and solved all your problems with them?"

"Are you actually sympathizing him?!"

"How. Many."

His voice made Tucker's heart stop for the brief moment. God, he didn't know Danny could sound so damn terrifying without even raising his voice. Even Sam looked in surprise at the raven haired teen. Then Tucker thought a bit. And realized what point Danny was making. For there were little to no ghosts they had caught. Only some pathetic creatures without any form of sentience. Obviously those were just the beings Phantom simply didn't want to bother with.

"Just as I thought," Danny mumbled, putting a hand on his hip. "I don't need help with anything concerning this, Tucker. I'm fine..."

For the briefest of moments, a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should just tell him and be done with all this shit? Sam could only watch the exchange and feel sorry for the two. Tucker was a wonderful friend, but the line between life and death separated them. Maybe he really would change his mind once he learned about whom he had been really trying to kill.

"Danny," the techno geek sighed. "What's going on?" He asked tiredly. "I haven't pried before. For several years by now. You have been strange ever since you were almost zapped to death..."

Oh, Tucker, you couldn't comprehend the irony of what you had just said.

"You have become so secretive about everything! We are supposed to be friends!"

"Tucker, we are."

"Then why are you trying so much to hide everything? We've never had secrets from one another. And since all this mess has started you are even more lonely, not counting your girlfriend here. And now there are also your skills which have seemingly come out of nowhere. What's going on?"

Danny was silent for a while. The nagging feeling within his stomach made it ache. Just tell him, it told the Ghost King in disguise. The internal conflict lasted for good minute, before Danny sighed once again.

"Tucker...the point is...I am..."

"Danny! We heard some noise downstairs!" His mother's voice sounded from above.

Shit.

Danny looked around quickly, checking if everything was just as it had been before they came downstairs. If they found out where they had been, it would be a disaster. Tucker realized that too, so there wasn't any need to remind him. Everyone noticed that the portal was still open. Sam quickly pressed the button and the gates slid close. She had seen once how it's done. Not that it would prevent the ghosts from coming through...but it was something Fentons failed to realize.

Everything seemed to be in perfect order when the Fenton seniors entered the lab. Maddie came first, removing her red goggles and showing a surprised gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom," Danny said with almost traceable stain. God, with each day it was getting harder and harder. "I live in this house, too."

It was a way of scolding, a small hint on what his parents were neglecting. Needless to say that his ever present sarcasm and double meaning had fallen on the deaf ears. Only Sam, once again, understood it. Honestly, she had known him for a very short while compared to them, and yet...the ghost girl knew him much better. He was like an opened book for her, yet the humans failed to see. Sam sighed, pitying the man she had feelings for.

"We told you that you shouldn't come downstairs."

"Why, if it's not too much to ask?"

"Because the portal is near, and who knows what comes out of there," Jack reasoned. "The defenses here are not as strong as in the rest of the house."

Ah, so it somehow managed to be worse than what was above. The very system which tried to kill him on multiple occasions and failed miserably. The only reason the place wasn't swarming with specters is because no one dared to trespass. And if they did, the King handled the intrusion into his haunt personally. But of course his deeds were left unnoticed.

"Maybe you should...I don't know..." Danny began sarcastically. "SHUT DOWN THE PORTAL IN OUR BASEMENT?" He emphasized louder, pointing at the very thing which had started all this mess.

"Danny, we have been over this," Maddie narrowed her eyes, not liking this attitude at all.

"Yes, yes. How can you exterminate an entire race without it?" Responded Sam.

She had heard him ranting about their words one day. And was he pissed at that moment, she had barely managed to calm him down. The entire palace would have known about it otherwise. Phantom wasn't particularly quiet.

"Don't you come into this conversation, young lady," Maddie scowled at her. "We don't even know you properly and you already teach us what to do?"

"I've said nothing about it," Sam crossed her hands. "Just stated what you've said."

"And how did..."

"I told her," Danny interrupted, much to the surprise of his parents. "Or am I not even allowed to share these things now? The things which are so damn obvious that every ghost behind these gates knows about your plans?" He asked, gesturing at the portal.

The only reason they hadn't been torn to shreds yet was the King himself. As much as he despised the two...they were still a family by blood. Phantom saved their pelts on more than a single occasion, both in the fight and at the Royal Court.

"Daniel James Fenton, how dare you speak to your parents like this?!"

Danny only smiled in a bitter way, the meaning behind it was obvious to the other ghost. It was quite naive to think that the parental authority meant anything to him. At least in this particular case.

"Like what? Or are you unused to me speaking at all? That's how I talk, and there is no changing it. Sorry that I'm being blunt in stating the obvious. I have your best interests in mind," Danny said with a note that he had anything but. The well-being of his people was far above the petty interests of his parents. Actually, even brushing his teeth was well above.

Maddie and Jack were taken aback by the response. Now they were to blame of all people? How did he even manage to turn the accusation round?

"Danny, you cannot blame us for trying to..."

Phantom interrupted his father, as he started going to the entrance. "To what? Protect the people? If not for you no ghost would have ever made it to this wretched town at all," he mumbled darkly.

With that Danny left, and Sam was about to follow, before Maddie stood between her and the exit.

"Now, girl. Danny will get a talk after WE are done."

"I'd be glad. But I was about to go home. My father is probably already mad that I've missed the curfew."

And she wasn't kidding. Undergrowth was going to lock her tight in their forest. And after seeing so much new things, experiencing the world beyond the trees, it was the last thing she wanted. Sam loved her father, she loved her home, but being deprived of everything else was pointless and terrifying to think about.

"Oh, really? Or is this just an excuse? I'm not letting my son with some strange goth girl which came out of nowhere."

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked in confusion. She didn't even know what that word meant. Then again, she had heard the word before. Little did she know that that was because of her dark clothes and make up.

"I'm not a 'goth'," she crossed her hands. "And what does it have to do with Danny?"

"It has to do with his behavior. He never was like this before he met you of all people."

Sam's eyes widened. What an ignorant...her look turned angry.

"What?" She asked, barely keeping her disguise intact. If anyone would have looked at the scanners they would have picked the energy radiating off her, even if the ring on her finger was still hiding most of it.

"Uhm...actually, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker put in. "He has been like that for longer than you think."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"I thought you knew that..."

Sam resisted a huff. Poor Tucker, so naive. They didn't give a thing about his well being. These were the people who had killed their son and hadn't even noticed this. That was a whole new level of ignorance. Where was Danny, Sam started to wonder at this moment. Did he forget that she was there too because of his anger? She couldn't blame him, they were insufferable.

Suddenly the alarm rang, and everything was forgotten for the time being. Everyone was confused, until Maddie gasped.

"Level 10 ghost, Phantom finally showed up, Jack, into RV, quick!"

It happened incredibly quick, and the Fentons were already driving away. And here went their concern for the well-being of their son. Well, at least it could be reasoned that getting rid of the Ghost King was a part of keeping him safe...if you don't take into consideration the fact that he was well out of their league. It would have led to their death eventually. And it was in no way good for him, at least to the outside observer. But death of Tucker, who had decided to tag along, was no good at all. But at least he left the lab all to herself.

This whole situation was probably a part of the scheme to get them the hell out of the lab for a good while. Soon, a few minutes after the seniors left the lab, Danny went downstairs with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I'm getting better at duplication," he said, approaching her.

But his smile did show some strain. It was obvious that he still was under the impression of the recent conversation. Better not to tell him what had happened downstairs yet, or he would straight up blow up this entire house. Without sharing a further word, they just revved up the speeder to go into the Ghost Zone faster. However, the thing refused to open. Befuddled, Danny started pushing the button again and again, until the image of an 'error' appeared on the screen.

Needless to say that both were mortified by this message.

"The hell?" Danny mumbled, going to the screen. The damn thing couldn't show what was wrong.

"What's going on, Danny?"

"Wait..."

Phantom ignored the question, too indulged in checking all parameters manually.

"Of course," he put a hand on his face and sighed, before looking at Sam with grim expression. "The thing is out of juice."

Sam only raised her eyebrow. Instead of explanation Danny walked to the small box near the portal and opened it. Inside was a cylinder, oozing ectoplasm all over. Cursing loudly, Phantom hit his head at the wall.

"See this?" He pointed at the thing, knowing that he had been ignoring her. "This piece of junk is ecto-converter."

Using his telekinesis he took out the piece of technology. "With all this fuss I have forgotten about my chores. And here is the result. With the converter in such condition opening the portal is dangerous, if not impossible. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Danny," Sam approached him. "Surely ruling a kingdom is more important than that. But...is there any replacement?"

"Judging from how lucky we have been so far," Danny's lips formed a thin line. "I doubt it. But it won't hurt to check."

Phantom reached for one of the lower shelves, sliding open the metal door. He groaned.

"Well, what did I say? None!" He furiously tossed it close with a loud noise. Not worrying about someone hearing them.

Now the situation was getting worse and worse.

"Don't worry," Danny rubbed his face. "Don't worry. I'll get you home. I'll think up something."

"Danny. You sound more worried than I am."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am afraid. Afraid like hell, but panicking won't get us anywhere," Sam crossed her hands as Phantom smiled. That girl was wonderful. "I'm sure you'll think up something."

"You have quite a faith," muttered Danny and chuckled. "There are few ghosts who can provide portals for us. I'm still learning this power. It will be dangerous. Without any guarantee that we will land where needed. Wulf is god knows where, even if his actions have been pardoned. Clockwork, mind helping us?" He looked into nothingness. "No? Figures...Yes, it might work!" Danny's face brightened.

Before Sam could ask what he had meant, Phantom grabbed her hand and they ran upstairs, to his room. Once there, Danny reached his hands within the wall, before taking out a scroll of aged parchment. He unrolled a part of it, before tearing off a piece of it.

"The stuff is used for communicating with Fright Knight. Not sure how this works."

Danny took out a pen and began scribing. Sam leaned close and watched, but hadn't had time to make out the writing when Danny already rolled it in a small scroll. His hand was covered in green energy, before the parchment vanished, without reducing to ash, which was exactly what had to happen.

"Now we wait for response," Phantom sighed. "This night I won't be sleeping, I take it."

At this he yawned. After all he had been awake for quite a while. His duplicate disappeared several miles away. Better save some energy. But Fentons would be really pissed. Hopefully not in the mood to continue the conversation in a middle of the night. Better lock the door for the night.

"I'll watch if something happens," Sam suggested. "You should take a nap. You need it."

Danny blinked at her with his ice blue eyes. "Yeah. I guess you are right," he said slowly.

Phantom put his head on her knees, as Sam sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. Both were dressed, ready to set off any second. Sam could hear his breath becoming slower and more steady. Danny fell asleep quickly. The ghost girl sighed herself. He slept maybe too soundly for a person in such situation. She wondered what it was like, to just get away from the burdens of the real world in your own mind. There was a ghost who specialized in this, but he was a rare creep in her opinion.

Some time later Sam heard footsteps outside of the room, accompanied by quiet grumbling. Apparently, the Fentons were very disappointed. But no, they hadn't attempted to enter. Danny stirred, but didn't wake up. To entertain herself somehow, Sam pulled a journal from the shelf into her hand. It was about space. She smiled and chuckled, her boyfriend surely loved space, as he had told her and what she was seeing.

But no sign of response from the other side. Sam was growing anxious because of this. But after a while, the sun started to rise. She prayed to whatever deities there were that her father wouldn't make it to her home before them.

But her prayers were left unheard.


End file.
